


Distance Makes the Heart

by SakurasApprentice



Series: Distance Makes the Heart Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: MiNewt to ThoMiNewt, Modern AU, Pining, Polyamory, They do a wife-swap with MiNewt, Thomas is with a douche, Wife-Swap AU, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurasApprentice/pseuds/SakurasApprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reluctantly they let go of each other. Newt picks up one bag while Minho slings the other over his shoulder. They make their way down to where the studio’s car is going to pick them up to meet the other couple.</p>
<p>Just before they leave the building, Newt stops, turning to Minho with a sweet smile on his face, “Just promise me something.”</p>
<p>Minho furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t make this poor shank fall in love with you.”</p>
<p>Minho grinned jokingly, “You know I can’t make that kind of promise.”</p>
<p>Minho and Newt need money. Badly. They sign up for a reality show where they have to switch partners with another couple. </p>
<p>Two weeks is nothing though... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Maze Runner fic! Also, my first poly!fic so uh... criticism welcome? I started this when I really shouldn't have so I need feedback to keep up steam! And ideas! I have no laid out plan so suggestions would be great! (I also wanna talk some ThoMiNewt so please! Say hi!)

Newt gave Minho an incredulous look before staring back down at the application form his boyfriend had just slapped down in front of him.

“A reality show, really?”

_‘Well,’_ he thought, _‘At least it’s better than signing ourselves up to be science experiments.’_ Minho’s last ‘brilliant’ idea.

“Aw come on, Newt! Five _thousand_ dollars for only two weeks. And no one we know would watch it anyway.”

Newt frowned. Their money troubles _were_ starting to get on top of them. They were both swimming in student loans and hospital bills... They were barely paying for their tiny apartment and at this rate they couldn’t even begin to think about getting married, a house... kids...

He shook his head, trying not to let himself be drawn into one of Minho’s schemes - _again!_

“It’s _‘Wife Swap’!_ ” he blanched, “Firstly, we’re not even married and secondly-!”

He let the last point hang in the air, feeling it was too obvious to say.

Minho rolled his eyes, “It’s a reboot, they’re only keeping the name because of the following it used to have. It’s open to all kinds of couples now - married or not.”

Newt could not believe that he was finding himself tempted. Five thousand dollars wouldn’t exactly solve all of their problems but it would be a start...

“Two weeks...” he whispered.

Minho leaned in, a shit-eating grin on his face, “Would you miss me that much, babe?”

“Shuck off!” Newt pushed his boyfriend’s face away. He couldn’t quite stop the smile from creeping up though.

Minho pulled him into a hug, murmuring in his ear, “We don’t have to... I just thought...” he sighed, rubbing Newt’s back absent-mindedly, “I just wanted to help...”

Newt pulled back to look at him. Minho was looking a little downtrodden. He was finding a hard time getting a job and it was really playing with his confidence.

Newt smiled, softly he said, “Let’s do it.”

Minho’s eyebrows drew together, “What? Seriously?”

Newt’s smile grew wider. He gave the other man a peck on the lips, “Yeah. Let’s fill out the forms at least. We probably won’t even be picked.”

* * *

Thomas shrugged off the lab coat. He blew out a satisfied sigh, happy with his day’s work.

He made his way over to Teresa’s workstation, peering over her shoulder.

He scowled, “Seriously?”

She smiled up at him, “What? Just because we’re done with them doesn’t mean I can’t keep them.”

Two mice were running around Teresa’s new, elaborate maze. Thomas hated looking at it. Hated seeing them get to the middle again and again, always ‘solving’ it but never actually getting out. He didn’t know why, he just did. He was just glad that the company he worked for, WCKD, had dropped ‘The Maze Trials’.

“You heading home?”

Thomas snapped out of his daze, “...Um, yeah. You should be too. Don’t work too late.”

“I won’t. Big plans tonight?”

“Mm, I don’t know. Adrian said he had a surprise for me.”

Teresa’s expression soured.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Don’t start!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You _said_ that you were going to try to be _supportive_.”

“ _No._ I said I wouldn’t say anything _negative_.”

“Well, your face is being negative.”

Teresa’s eyebrows rose, victory in her eyes, “I still haven’t said anything.”

Thomas turned for the door, finished with their conversation, “ _Goodnight_ , Teresa!”

“Night, Tom!” she called after him, her attention returning to the mice.

Thomas’ irritation evaporated as soon as he arrived home. His gorgeous boyfriend was strewn across the couch, watching their wide-screen.

Thomas continued on with his daily routine - changing out of his work clothes and making himself a sandwich before coming back around to the living room. He pecked Adrian’s cheek and plopped down onto his comfy leather armchair.

“Hey nerd,” Adrian greeted, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Thomas chuckled, “How was your day?”

Adrian’s eyes flicked over to him. He smirked, turning off the TV and gesturing for him to sit beside him.

Thomas abandoned his sandwich on the table and pressed in close to his boyfriend.

“What is it?”

“I signed us up for a reality show.”

Thomas’ stomach dropped. Surely, he had misheard.

“You _what?_ ”

“You switch partners with another couple for two weeks. And you get _five thousand dollars!_ ”

“We don’t need the money...”

“But _I_ need the air time. Reality TV is the way _in_ these day!”

“But...” Thomas squirmed, unable to meet his gaze, “You’re the actor, not me. The idea of all those people watching me...”

Adrian laughed. He gripped Thomas’ chin and forced him to look at him, his eyes full of mirth, “Come on, TomTom... The cameras will be too focused on me to notice you anyway.”

He felt so uncomfortable. This was the furthest thing from what he would ever want to do. Not for money and sure as hell _not_ for publicity.

“This is gonna be my big break, TomTom. I can _feel_ it! I thought you’d be happy for me...” Adrian said sadly.

Thomas suddenly felt guilty. It swarmed around him until he had no choice but to give a small nod.

Adrian grinned. He kissed Thomas full on the lips before moving down to his neck, nipping at a certain spot under Thomas’ jaw that turned his brain to mush.

“Whatever you want...” he breathed out.

Maybe they wouldn’t get picked anyway.

* * *

Newt followed the camera-woman around with a scowl etched on his face. He jotted down every single place that the woman placed a small camera.

“Kid,” she sighed, annoyed, “For the _last time!_ We’re going to collect all of the cameras ourselves when filming’s over.”

Newt faked a smile, his eyes set in a glare, “And if any are _conveniently_ left behind - I’ll be selling them.”

He was watching her walk off, grumbling about _‘Paranoid kids’_ , when he was hugged from behind. Minho plopped his head on Newt’s shoulder, a grin on his face, “You finished annoying the crew?”

“Just making sure two weeks is all they’ll be bloody filming.”

Minho chuckled, nuzzling Newt’s cheek with his own. Newt yelped at the bit of stubble his boyfriend hadn’t quite caught that morning.

Minho stopped when he saw Newt’s packed bags resting at the door.

“We can still back out of this... You know... if you want to,” he mumbled.

Newt tilted his head back to get a good look at him, “It’s not like you to back out of something.”

“I know, but...” his sigh tossed the hair brushing Newt’s shoulders, tickling him.

Newt kissed his cheek. He placed his hands over Minho’s and sank into the embrace for a moment.

“If you need me... You can call me. Or if it gets really bad we can call this whole thing off, okay?”

Minho tightens his hold, swaying with Newt just a little bit side to side, “...Okay.”

Reluctantly, they let go of each other. Newt picks up one bag while Minho slings the other over his shoulder. They make their way down to where the studio’s car is going to pick them up to meet the other couple.

Just before they leave the building, Newt stops, turning to Minho with a sweet smile on his face, “Just promise me something.”

Minho furrowed his brows.

“Promise me you won’t make this poor shank fall in love with you.”

Minho grinned jokingly, “You know I can’t make that kind of promise.”


	2. Day 1

Minho had reached for Newt’s hand as soon as they got out of the car and neither of them let go as they entered the building.

An excited woman dressed in a crisp suit greeted them on arrival, chattering away as she led them down the hall.

“Now, your episode is the first one we’re filming this season but depending on how things go, the order may be changed. You’re also the first same-sex team on the show! Isn’t that something?”

Newt was starting to think that this woman didn’t know how to act around gay couples and was overcompensating. Badly.

“Such a good-looking group this time around - I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the last episode aired! We’ll give you the date of course, so you can watch it with all your friends!”

Newt had to elbow Minho as the other boy rolled his eyes. He was already getting exasperated with this woman’s energy.

“We won’t be filming this part. You’ll meet the other couple and we’ll clear up the details. Is that all right?”

She didn’t give them a chance to answer as she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. She grinned, “It's the moment of truth!”

She paused for dramatic effect before swinging the door open.

Two guys, around the same as themselves, were sitting at the opposite side of the room. The bulkier guy was stretched out, taking up as much room as physically possible. He raked his eyes over Newt’s body, a smirk forming.

Minho squeezed Newt’s hand.

The other guy didn’t seem to have noticed them yet. He was staring off into space, his leg jittering and his fingers tapping against his other hand. His boyfriend clamped his hand down onto his leg.

He snapped to attention and blushed slightly at the sight of the other couple. He stood, the bigger guy getting up as well, and wiped his hand on his jeans before putting it out for a handshake.

“I’m Thomas,” he smiled.

Newt took his hand first, finally letting go of Minho’s, “I’m Newt.”

“Minho,” Minho greeted, squeezing the other guy’s hand in a silent threat before moving to shake Thomas’ hand.

“And I’m Adrian,” the forth man smirked. His eyebrows raised as he grinned at Newt, “So this’ll be fun, right?”

The woman didn’t give them much time to speak as she gestured for them to sit.

“Now, for the next two weeks we want you to have no contact with your partner, with the exception of emergencies of course. You will see each other next week before the switch-over period. Is that understood?”

Minho couldn’t help but be a little clingy, stroking his thumb over Newt’s knuckles. He was suddenly dreading the thought of the impending separation. Newt nodded on his behalf while the other couple sent over their agreements.

“Just so the order is clear: Newt will be staying with Adrian and Thomas will be staying with Minho for the first week,” Minho glared at Adrian, “And then Minho will be staying with Adrian while Thomas stays with Newt for the second week.”

This had all been explained before but now Newt had faces to place with the names. Being away from his own bed was going to be a disaster, never mind being away from Minho.

“Adrian and Minho will be taken to their apartments first and then we will begin filming when you other boys arrive. Any questions?”

All four boys shook their heads.

“Wonderful!” she clapped her hands together, “Let’s get started then shall we? Say your goodbyes, it’s time to go!”

* * *

Minho wasn’t one to worry. He was the kind of guy to take what life handed him and, sure, life could be frustrating at times, he felt that he remained relatively level-headed.

Well, maybe not ‘level-headed’ but he didn’t _worry_ (so much as he got the desire to punch someone in the face).

So, he wasn’t worried about meeting this guy. To be honest, he hadn’t paid much attention to him when they were at the studio. The one who had caught his eye was Alex- or Aidan- or _whatever the hell his name was!_

The way that shank had stared at Newt made his blood boil, made him want to punch that sucker in the face and call off the whole damn thing right there.

He was angry... and feeling a little possessive. It’s just that the guy’s grin was shucking _predatory_ , as if Newt was his next _meal_ or something.

He trusted Newt - Newt was the most loyal person Minho knew and he was observant. You couldn’t get anything past the guy. ...Unless you were interested in him. It took Newt _months_ to realize that Minho liked him and he was downright _flirting_ with him.

He just hoped that this jackass didn’t try to pull anything.

Minho snapped to attention when he heard a shuffling at the door. It must have been the other boy, Thomas. Minho stilled in anticipation but the kid must have paused at the door before he knocked awkwardly.

Minho couldn’t fight the grin off his face as he went to answer.

And there he was, a little shorter than himself, big brown eyes staring up at him.

“Come on in,” it was as if all his agitation had melted away.

The guy was obviously uncomfortable and just because his boyfriend was a dick didn’t mean that Minho was going to be mean. Newt would yell at him.

“Uh, okay, this is the living room, bathroom’s there, bedroom’s through there and the kitchen is there,” he gestured, “You can go out into the balcony when you want just remember to lock up after.”

The guy nodded along, gripping onto his bag just a little bit tighter.

“There’s only one bedroom,” Minho rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’ll be taking the couch...”

That seemed to get his attention, “W-What?”

Minho shrugged, “Seems like the polite thing to do.”

“No. I don’t, I don’t wanna kick you out of your bed, man.”

“Don’t worry about it. The couch is just about as comfortable anyway.”

“Still...” that didn’t make Thomas feel any better.

“Listen, Thomas, right?”

Thomas nodded.

“You work?”

His eyebrows furrowed together, “Yeah...”

“Then you need it more than I do,” he said it so casually, Thomas didn’t know how to take it.

Minho took one of Thomas’ bags, “Let’s get you settled in!”

Thomas followed behind, glancing around at every direction as he passed. The apartment was small and a bit cluttered but it felt so much homier than his own. There are photographs of Minho, Newt and various other people that Thomas didn’t know, hanging everywhere. Strange little trinkets were lying in pretty random places as well.

The bedroom was the same as the rest of the apartment. A bed only just about big enough for two people in the middle of the room.

Minho threw Thomas’ bag onto the bed, already making his way out.

Thomas stopped at the set of drawers, “Um, what’s this?”

Minho turned and froze, “Oh, uh... That’s my rock collection.”

Thomas’ eyebrows shot up.

The other boy was blushing and began stuttering, “Hey, sometimes I see a nice looking rock and pick it up, all right?!”

Thomas’ first impression of Minho was now tumbling over with no chance of recovery.

“You got a problem with that?!”

“No.”

He thought it was _adorable._

Minho stomped out of the room and Thomas had to cover his face to try not to laugh.

Once he gathered himself, Thomas found Minho in the kitchen, aggressively making sandwiches.

“So... You’re out of work?”

Minho glanced back, “You’re not gonna get on your high horse are you?”

Thomas shook his head, “No...”

Minho sighed, turning back to making the sandwiches, “I worked at a gym but it went out of business a few months ago so...”

Thomas leaned on the wall, “Oh... Sorry about that...”

Minho handed Thomas a plate and walked past him to the living room, “It’s okay. It’s just hard to find a job with decent pay, you know?”

Thomas sits on the couch, glad that it seemed comfortable enough. Maybe Minho would’t hurt his back too much sleeping on the thing.

“So,” Minho takes a seat on an armchair, “Where do you work?”

“Um... W.C.K.D.”

Minho looked up from his sandwich, surprised, “That pharmaceutical place?”

“It does a few things... I’m a neurobiologist.”

Minho gives a low whistle, “So you’re a brain-box?”

“More like I study brain-boxes,” Thomas smiles.

“So, wait are you a doctor? What age are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

Minho stared him down.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, “I graduated early.”

“You look a lot younger.”

“Well, what age is Newt? Like nineteen?”

Minho burst out laughing, “No, shuckface! He’s twenty-five! But don’t worry, he gets that a lot.”

“And you?”

“Twenty-six,” he folds his arms over the back of his head, grinning, like it’s something to be proud of.

They chatted about this and that for the rest of the day, the conversation relaxed, until Thomas went off to bed.

He drifted off to sleep content and he hoped that Adrian was having a good time as well.

Minho forgot about his annoyance earlier and thought maybe two weeks of this swap wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Newt’s mouth dropped as he entered the flashy apartment. There was almost too much space to deal with, all nice and orderly - it looked like something out of a catalogue.

Adrian was on the couch, stretched out like some model from a photo shoot, smiling seductively at him.

Newt wanted to snort. He lived with Minho. This guy was nothing.

“Welcome to my pad,” Adrian smirked.

Newt had to bite down a laugh, “So, are you going to show me around or what?”

“Sure. Come on.”

Newt idly wondered if Adrian was showing off the apartment to him or to the cameras, the way he sauntered about.

“That’s the spare bedroom but...” he waggled his eyebrows, “You can share with me if you want.”

Newt would have thought the guy was joking if he didn’t look so bloody serious. Rather than saying anything, he slid past, ignoring the other man.

He held back a shudder as he could feel the leer following him. It could be considered rude to shut the door in his host’s face though so he dropped the bags onto the bed and looked around.

He frowned at how crisp and clean it was. Newt would consider himself a neat person but just the blandness of the room was making him feel homesick already.

Hopefully, Minho would be having a better time of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys prefer short updates every few days or longer chapters every once in a while?  
> Also! I am open for suggestions on what Minho and Thomas do for bonding time! Tell me what you'd like to see (that goes for Newt's bad experience with Adrian as well - and if you have any ideas for week 2 when Thomas is with Newt and Minho is with Adrian let me know!)  
> Thanks for reading guys


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have edited this but I'm tired and wanted to get this posted so enjoy!

Thomas frowned as the alarm on his phone went off. He sighed, not wanting to get out of bed.

When he and Minho were getting ready to sleep the night before, Thomas had feigned sleep on the couch in the hopes that Minho would give up and just take the bed.

Instead he tossed Thomas off and pulled the covers over himself saying, “Nice try, shank,” before snoring obnoxiously.

Thomas had decided that he liked Minho. He was like the cool college room mate he never had.

He trudged into the living room, careful as to not wake Minho. He was wiping at his eyes sleepily when he saw Minho standing in the middle of the room.

He was up and dressed in a large tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, scruffy runners on his feet. His hair was already styled to perfection and music buzzed out of his ear phones.

Minho smiled and pulled one out, “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, I... You going for a jog?”

Minho looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, “Mm... More like a run or... sprint actually.”

“Can I join you?”

Minho seemed to jolt at that, a little thrown off, “Uh... Sure.”

Thomas bounced on his feet a bit before running back into the bedroom, “Okay just give me like... five minutes!”

He pulled on whatever he could find and jogged back out, hoping that Minho hadn’t gone off without him.

As soon as he entered the room, however, Minho tossed him an apple.

“Eat that first and stretch a little okay?”

Thomas nodded, chomping down on the fruit. He was ridiculously excited.

Minho laughed, “Damn! You’re like a puppy about to go for walkies - calm down!”

Minho couldn’t help but give Thomas a once-over as the other boy’s lithe body stretched upward. Him and Newt knew that they could _look_ so it was okay. It was _okay_.

Okay, so he felt a _teensy_ bit guilty.

Once they were down on the street, Minho went through his usual run. After explaining he smirked at Thomas, “You sure you’re up for this Greenie?”

“’Greenie’?”

“It’s what we called newbies on our track team,” Minho said hurriedly before darting off.

Thomas smiled before taking off after him, catching up quickly. Minho looked over at him, surprised.

Thomas grinned, “I took track too.”

* * *

The two boys were dashing around the corner. Minho threw up his arms in victory as he slowed down outside the apartment building.

Thomas was close behind him. He stopped, panting. He crouched down, resting his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths.

Minho was jogging on he spot before breaking into jumping jacks.

“Show off...” Thomas muttered.

“Not bad for a Greenie,” Minho smirked.

“Oh please,” Thomas didn’t sound too confident as he was still gulping air, “If I was still in top shape... I definitely would have beat you.”

“Mm hm. Or maybe I was going easy on you.”

Thomas straightened up, “’Easy’?”

Minho nodded.

“Well in _that_ case...” Thomas flopped onto the pavement, “Screw you.”

Minho almost toppled over himself laughing, “Oh, dude... I forgot how fun it is to run with someone!”

Thomas looked up at him from the ground, “You don’t run with Newt?”

And with that the grin fell off his face, his happy air gone in an instant.

“We used to but... he injured his leg a while back and we don’t... he doesn’t run any more.”

Thomas couldn’t help but feel bad for bringing it up, “Oh... Sorry.”

“Here,” Minho offered Thomas his hand, pulling him to a stand.

“Do you mind if...” Thomas looked away, feeling shy, “Could I run with you in the mornings? This week, anyway?”

Minho smiled, his heart swelling just a little bit, “Sure. I’d like that.”

They both stood there for a moment, hands still clasped.

“Maybe I can whip you into shape before the week’s over,” Minho said cheekily.

Thomas punched his arm, pushing past him into the building when he caught a glance at the time.

“Oh shit! I’m gonna be so late for work!”

“Better take a shower first - you stink!”

“Shuck you, Minho!”

* * *

Newt reached out to the cold space beside him. He turned over glancing at the clock...

Minho would be returning from his run right about now. Usually Newt would already be awake and waiting for him... What’s different? Since when was their bed so comfy...?

Oh.

He buried his face into his pillow before finally pulling himself up and getting ready for work.

He left his room as quietly as he could. Adrian’s door was open just a crack and Newt could hear his snores.

At the very least the mornings would be peaceful.

He straightened, resolutely. Maybe today would be better.

He padded his way out of the apartment and went off to start the day.

* * *

Thomas hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs to his temporary home.

He was oddly excited to be back. Running with Minho and passing back and forth quips with him... He was surprised at how quickly he got along with Minho - the guy was just so easy to be around.

Thomas never had many friends in his life. He knew Teresa from childhood and was on good terms with his colleagues at work but he felt that he missed the thrill of getting to know a person.

He was so excited, in fact, that it completely threw him when he saw Minho sulking on the couch.

“Hey Minho... Everything okay?”

Minho shot up, as if he hadn’t noticed that Thomas had come in.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Everything’s fine! How was work?”

Thomas began to put his stuff away, “It was good. I’m up to date on everything so things will get a bit easier for a while...”

Adrian would usually just hum along at this part. Thomas knew his job was a bit boring and kept the details to himself.

“What are you working on?”

Thomas gaped at Minho’s genuine interest.

“Uh, I don’t know if I should be talking about it with all the...” he waved his hands around, not quite grasping the words, “You know...”

Minho smiled, “Right, I guess.”

“So, how was you day?”

Minho shrugged, “Eh... slow?”

“Are you okay...?”

Minho rubbed at his neck, blushing a little as he looked away, “I’m just... missing Newt a bit, that’s all.”

‘A little bit’ was an understatement from what Thomas could tell. The guy had look downright _sullen_ when he came home.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile though - it was quite sweet. He took a seat beside him, “Yeah?”

“Well, yeah... You must miss what’s-his-face, right?

“Adrian?” Sure, Thomas missed him but it hasn’t even been two days. It was just a small pull. Manageable. Then again, Minho was probably in the apartment all day thinking of nothing else, “Yeah, I miss him a little.”

“Mm,” Minho rested his head on the couch, still looking down. He moved his eyes over to Thomas, “You forgot to take lunch with you.”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a sigh, “Yeah, I have a habit of doing that... I got stuff from the vending machine.”

He grimaced as his stomach began to growl.

“You want me to make something?”

Thomas took out his phone, “Nah, I’ll order pizza. I’ll pay. How about you put on a movie.”

Minho could deal with that. He dug through his and Newt’s DVD collection before pulling one out, “You okay with The Hunger Games?”

“Yeah, sure, stick it in.”

Minho opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. This time. But only because he was missing Newt too much to even pretend to be flirty.

* * *

Both boys were sprawled over the couch, limbs hanging everywhere.

“So, I’m guessing you’re Team Gale?” Thomas asked.

“Nuh uh! Peeta all the way! He’s more my type.”

Thomas laughs, “You got a thing for blondes, huh?”

Minho manage to twist his leg out and kick Thomas’ shin, “Peeta’s a badass baker boy - don’t let his blonde curls fool you!”

Thomas threw his hands up in surrender, “Hey, hey! Chill! I’m on his side too!”

Minho relents in his attacks, musing, “Newt likes Katniss best. Says I have better arms than Gale.”

“You’re making that up.”

“That’s what he says!”

Thomas hums as he watches the credits roll. He’s warm and comfortable and almost dozed off when Minho piped up, “Catching Fire?”

Thomas thought it over, “Do it.”

* * *

Newt had stayed at the garden centre as long as he could that day before his boss kicked him out. And so he trudged up to the apartment, fighting with himself as to whether he should give this guy a second chance.

He wanted to turn around and go home though. Go and see Minho, kiss him, cuddle him for a while or just _see_ him.

He didn’t see himself as the clingy type and him and Minho have been apart for longer than this before.

But this was different. This was him living at another place with another guy (a douche at that) and he just needed Minho to get over this crappy day.

The idea of Minho living with another guy bothered him as well. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Thomas - he was the one getting the good deal out of this.

 _‘Do it for the money,’_ he thought, _‘Do it for **Minho**.’_

Adrian never seemed to leave that bloody couch, his eyes glued to the television screen.

“Did you actually do anything today?” he asked, mostly to himself.

The other man moved, “Yeah I got my new head shots today,” he brought up two photos that were _exactly the same_ , “Which one do you like better?”

Newt faked thinking it over for a minute, “You’re shuck ugly in the both of them.”

Adrian looked pretty offended. And pissed... bringing a little brightness into Newt’s day. Minho would have laughed or shot back at him. This guy took himself _way_ too seriously.

“You wanna watch a movie?”

Adrian had put on some random action film that Newt couldn’t really take in.

He’d probably find it easier if this guy would stop trying to touch him.

It was nothing too bad - just putting his feet on Newt’s lap or sitting needlessly close, brushing up against him. It made Newt feel totally uncomfortable though.

Finally he got up to ‘get something to drink’ and then sat on a completely different seat.

Adrian ended up taking  off his shirt (revealing a pretty impressive six-pack) claiming ‘It’s so hot in here’ and Newt’s eyes almost fell out of his skull from rolling them so hard.

So, he went to bed irritated a second night.

He felt ridiculous as he grabbed the spare pillow and hugged it close, wishing it were Minho.

 _‘Just a few more days,’_ he told himself over and over.

These two weeks couldn’t go in quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried that I might not be writing these guys in-character? Like they're going to be different from canon but I hope I've kept the essence of the characters
> 
> Thanks for the Bookmarks/Kudos/Comments! Keep sending in your suggestions! 
> 
> Ugh I'm reading Scorch Trials and would love someone to talk to - about ThoMiNewt or anything! Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://www.sakurasapprentice.tumblr.com)!


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments! I just love hearing from you guys <3
> 
> Quite honestly if it weren't for those comments I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter up today - I wanted to push on! So thanks! And I hope you enjoy!

Thomas wiped his brow from sweat as he stopped beside Minho.

The older guy grinned, “You wanna get breakfast? My treat!”

Thomas panted, “You don’t have to do that...”

“Sure I do! You got dinner last night.”

Thomas didn’t want to hurt Minho’s pride so he reluctantly accepted as they walked into the cafe.

They ordered and sat at the back. Thomas groaned as he felt the weight lift from his legs. Minho stilled, averting his gaze. He never felt so bad about being attracted to someone before.

Thomas smiled at the waitress as she set down their coffees. He took a sip and hummed appreciatively before glancing up at Minho over the rim of his mug, “Any plans for the day?”

“After I get showered I was going to go down to the library and spruce up my C.V. before I pound some pavements.”

“You can use my laptop is you like,” Thomas suggested, “Maybe I could help.”

Minho furrowed his brows, “Aren’t you going to work?”

Thomas shrugged, “My hours are pretty flexible when I’m up-to-date.”

“Then let’s hang out today. I don’t want you go get bored-”

“No, I want to help!” Thomas exclaimed before blushing once he realized how enthusiastic he sounded, “Uh... You know... Only if you want me to.”

Minho couldn’t help but smile. It was hard not to like Thomas. Or to say no to him when he gets all embarrassed. He turned completely scarlet when he blushes, Minho could see it stretch down his neck to even his knuckles. This guy was _ridiculous._

“Okay, sure why not? Can’t do any harm having a fresh set of eyes.”

Thomas beamed. He always liked to feel useful and he truly wanted to help Minho out.

Seeing Thomas so happy made Minho smile even harder. So, he did the mature thing and kicked Thomas’ leg.

Thomas jumped, startled. Minho smirked in challenge as he caught a mischievous glint in Thomas’ eyes.

Before they knew it they were having an all-out kicking war under the table before Thomas had to admit defeat.

His legs were still sore from running, damn it!

* * *

Newt stormed into the staff room, ignoring the looks that his co-workers were sending his way.

The door slammed behind him and he pulled his apron from the hanger, fighting with the tangled strings.

Frustrated, he threw it down in a heap and collapsed onto one of the seats.

He took in deep breathes as he tried to calm himself down.

Newt knew that he was being ridiculous, but that only made him angrier.

He had been walking to work when he passed a cafe and caught a glimpse of Minho. He couldn’t help but stop. Minho had been laughing, not just a chuckle either but holding-your-sides-because-they’re-starting-to-hurt _laughing!_

And there at the other side of the table was Thomas in a similar state.

It was like Newt’s worst nightmare - Minho leaving him, being with someone else and realising that he could have so much _more_ than Newt... Have someone so much _better._

It hurt.

It physically hurt.

He dug his nails into his palms, trying to escape this spiral.

He hadn’t thought that he would take this so badly - that it would affect him this much...

It felt less like a fear and more like a horrible eventuality.

Newt tried not to let on to Minho, didn’t want to freak him out but Minho... Minho had been his rock these past two years and he honestly didn’t know what he would do without him.

His breathing slowed. He wasn’t angry any more. Just sad.

But maybe...

Minho was a pretty lovable guy. It was just as likely that Thomas and him had become friends. Maybe Newt and Thomas would get along just as well next week.

Maybe it was just bad right now because he wasn’t having a good time with Adrian.

He didn’t want to screw this up but it was only Tuesday... He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

At least Minho was happy.

* * *

Minho was not happy.

He was trying to fix-up his C.V. before he went to print some off but he was finding it _extremely_ difficult with Thomas hovering over his shoulder.

Minho could feel Thomas’ body heat on his back, not quite touching, just barely brushing.

He couldn’t concentrate on the words. He made the mistake of glancing up at Thomas - the boy’s eyes were flicking across the screen, looking completely focussed. The blue light reflected in his eyes gave him an almost... otherworldly look.

Minho wanted to punch himself in the face.

Thomas crouched down beside him, “You know, you’re resume is really impressive, Minho! You do _all_ of this volunteer work?”

Minho shrugged, “Gotta do something with my time.”

Thomas was having none of it, “No, it’s amazing! I’m surprised you haven’t gotten anything yet.”

It was a sore spot for Minho.

Being unemployed for the last few months had been wearing down his confidence. He hated that Newt was the only one bringing in any money - and not because of some macho Alpha-male crap.

Minho wanted to be able to support Newt. He knew that the other boy hated his current job and wanted to go back to college to finish his degree but it was impossible for them in their current financial situation.

He wanted him and Newt to get a house someday. To get out of this crummy apartment with their crummy landlord who thinks that they are ‘just friends’ and keeps trying to set them up with his daughters.

He didn’t want to just survive any more.

But he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Newt off his treatment.

“No one’s that impressed with a sports degree.”

Thomas stood up, “It’s not just about sports though, right? It’s about biology, health and all kinds of things! Maybe I could get you an interview at W.C.K.D.”

“I’m not a scientist-”

“Yeah, but they have people train some of the test subjects- or! You could be a personal trainer. Adrian has actor-friends with _loads_ of disposable income - you could set up a website!”

Minho blinked. Thomas enthusiasm was coming off him in _waves._ He wasn’t just being nice - Thomas genuinely wanted to help.

“Aren’t websites expensive?”

“You could set up a Facebook page first, get word-of-mouth going! How about we print off these C.V.s, go and hand some out, get lunch and then come back here and look into it? You probably need a license or something...”

Minho was taken aback. Thomas continued to mutter to himself, jotting down a list on a piece of paper. He had been so focused on getting a job, he had forgotten to look into doing something he actually _wanted_ to do.

His mood picking up, he glanced over the document one last time before hitting save.

He had to give this another try.

* * *

Newt was exhausted.

He had to deal with snobby customers trying to haggle down prices that he had no control over, incompetent trainees messing up and his boss yelling at him for no real reason.

He just wanted to sleep.

He opened the door to a group of people laughing. Adrian had people over and every dream of Newt and that insanely comfy bed flew out the window.

He was just about to walk past them when Adrian called out, “Hey Newt! Come meet my friends!”

Reluctantly, he made his way over. They were all smiling at him, appearing friendly enough but he couldn’t help but notice how one or two of them screwed up their noses at his scruffy appearance, as if they’ve never done a day of manual labour in their lives.

They probably haven’t.

“I’m pretty tired so... I think I’m just gonna head to bed.”

Adrian smiled, “Aw, come on! We’ve hardly gotten to know each other!”

“Probably because you’re so bloody intolerable.”

Adrian’s friends stilled until Adrian broke out into laughter, the others joining him.

“What did I tell ya, huh?”

Newt was about to step away when Adrian pulled him down to the couch and put an arm around him. Usually, Newt would have fought but he was just so tired... in every sense of the word.

Minho would have always respected when Newt needed to be alone. Every so often he just needed time to himself to recharge his batteries.

He zoned out, drowning out everyone’s laughter. The group began to fade out one-by-one until it was just him, Adrian and another man left.

“He’s quite cute, huh?”

Adrian barked out a laugh, “Yeah, maybe I won’t switch back!”

His hold on Newt tightened but Newt managed to finally come to his senses, slipping away but not before shooting a glare Adrian’s way.

Not bothering to change, he fell onto the bed, feeling himself drift off instantly.

Three days down. Four to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I write anything without angst? Hope I'm not laying it on too thick...
> 
> I'm still taking suggestions so let me know if you guys want to see anything for the Thomas/Minho week, the Thoams/Newt week, interactions with the characters and Adrian or after the Wife Swap! I will try to work whatever I can in!


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! When I've had a rough week like this one they really keep me going!
> 
> No Newt in this one I'm afraid but it's very heavy in domestic!ThoMinho!

Thomas rubbed frantically at his hair with a towel before tossing it aside and scrambling for his things.

Minho called out to him from the kitchen, “Don’t forget to take lunch!”

“There’s no time!”

They always got so caught up on their runs, daring to go farther and farther each time, Thomas needed to learn to rein himself in!

“Here.”

Thomas turned to see Minho with a brown paper bag in his hands.

Thomas could only stare at it for a moment. Minho muttered something inaudible and shoved the bag into his hands.

He turned away, “I thought you said you were going to be late for work!”

“You... made me lunch?”

Minho shrugged, still not looking at the other boy, “It’s just some sandwiches. It’s no big deal.”

Thomas hugged the bag to his chest, unsure as to why this seemed like such a big deal. No one has made lunch for him since his mother in elementary school. It felt like... being taken care of.

He smiled, his heart feeling light, “Thanks, Minho.”

With that he grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Minho stood in the middle of the empty room. Newt always made breakfast while Minho was on his run and then Minho would pack Newt a lunch when he was in the shower. It was such a small gesture but it also felt like quite a big thing to let Thomas in on their routine.

He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. He collected himself and made his way to the kitchen, cleaning up.

He only did it because Thomas was such a scatterbrain.

* * *

Thomas had to keep his focus. He had to keep his hands steady. Just one slip and-

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Thomas whirled around, scalpel still in hand to see Teresa backing away.

“What the hell, Teresa?!”

“Calm down! Do you want to go get lunch?”

He sighed, putting down the blade and snapping off his gloves, putting them in the bin.

Teresa was almost out the door, “Do you need to go to the vending machines?”

She asked but assumed that he did. He always needed to.

Thomas’ face lit up, “No, actually. I don’t!”

Teresa watched him as he pulled out his lunch bag, a dopey grin on his face.

“Jeez, that’s not like you,” Teresa remarked as they make their way to the lunch-room.

Thomas was still smiling. It was as if like he didn’t even notice. He held the paper bag to his chest fondly, “Minho made it for me.”

“Minho? Oh, you mean your 'temporary boyfriend'?”

Thomas blushed, “He’s not my boyfriend! We’re just... living together for a week...”

She raised an eyebrow, “And he’s making you lunches?”

“He was just...” Thomas stumbled over the words, “He was just... bored? I guess? I don’t know! He was just being nice!”

They both sat down. Teresa smirked as Thomas refused to meet her gaze. He took a bite out of his sandwich and moaned.

“Tom?”

“ _Oh my God!_ This is _so good!_ ”

Teresa covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as a few of the other employees sent looks their way.

Thomas was lost in his sandwich. The bread was fluffy and soft. It had the perfect ratio of chicken to bacon to mayo. He had to make the conscious effort to slow down and _savour_ it.

“So how are things going? You know with this whole _‘Wife Swap’_ thing.”

When Thomas had first told her about the reality show, she _literally_ fell over laughing.

“Good, actually! Minho is... nice...”

“’Nice’?”

“Well... he’s kind of an asshole actually, but in a good way! Like... um...”

“Like you?”

“Hey! I am _not_ an asshole! He’s sarcastic and funny and...”

Teresa watched on, allowing Thomas to gather his words.

“It’s like we had an _instant_ connection, you know? In a platonic way!”

“Uh-huh, totally.”

Thomas sighed, “He’s sweet though... He really misses his boyfriend...”

“Do you?”

“Miss Adrian?” Thomas hesitated, “Yeah. But... I’m having a lot of fun too... Is that bad?”

Teresa shook her head, “No. Nothing wrong with having more friends. As long as that’s all it is.”

“Of course!” Thomas blushed.

“Mm-hm. Is Minho attractive?”

“What?”

“Is he good-looking?”

“Well...” Thomas wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. He could lie. But Teresa always has a knack for knowing when he is and that would look so much worse, “Yeah. But so is Adrian!”

His blush spread over his entire face and Teresa was finding it increasingly difficult not to lose her composure.

“There’s no need to get defensive, Tom,” she poked, teasingly.

“It’s okay to acknowledge when other people are attractive, Teresa!”

“ _I_ know that!”

Thomas scowled, biting into his sandwich and ending the conversation.

* * *

Thomas had been distracted since lunch - what had started out as a productive day had turned into a _disaster_ after talking to Teresa.

Minho.

All he could think about was Minho. And what he thought about Minho. ...And about what he _really_ thought of Minho.

He was all fluttery energy as he made his way back to the apartment.

And what he saw there made everything _so_ much worse.

Minho (in an apron nonetheless) beamed at him as soon as he walked through the door.

Thomas was frozen to the spot.

The couch had been pushed against the wall, replaced with a fold-out table and two chairs. Minho held a plate in each hand. He placed them onto the table and took out a lighter to light the shucking _candle_ in the centre.

“Boom!” he said with a grin.

“W-What’s with all this?”

Minho shrugged, pulling off his apron. Underneath he wore a pale blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Thomas gulped at the sight of his biceps...

Damn.

“Wednesdays suck. People always say about Mondays but by Wednesday Newt’s always pretty frazzled so, I try to make it more special for him.”

 _‘Oh, so it’s a habit,_ ’ Thomas reasoned.

Minho took Thomas’ stuff from him and placed them to the side before approaching from behind to tug off Thomas coat.

“Anyway, I figured there was no point in changing the routine now. Besides, it’s no big deal. It’s just all in the-”

“Minho.”

Thomas gripped Minho’s wrist lightly, stopping him in his tracks.

They stared at each other. Thomas wanted to say a variety of things like:

‘Don’t be so nice to me.’

‘Don’t treat me like your boyfriend.’

‘Don’t make me want to be him.’

Instead he just stared until Minho backed away, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, bro, didn’t mean to get all up in your personal space like that.”

He went back into the kitchen to get some drinks and Thomas let out a breathe.

Things were obviously platonic on Minho’s side. He had a boyfriend he loved very much. And so did Thomas! This was getting ridiculous!

After that the boys easily settled back into their comfortable to and fro. The dinner was gorgeous.

“Did you ever think about going into cooking? You’re really good!”

Minho smirked, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, “Thanks. My friend, Frypan, taught me a thing or two.”

“'Frypan'?”

“Yeah, long story short, he hit this shank over the head with a frying pan in high school. The name’s stuck ever since. He works at this nice restaurant. He said about trying to get me a job there but the owner kinda hates me.”

Thomas smiled as he asked, “How come?”

Minho always had some kind of crazy story up his sleeve.

“Me and Frypan both worked there as waiters when we were still in school. The owner ended up firing me because I kept ‘offending the guests’ when I ‘called them douche bags’. Frypan went to culinary school and eventually got promoted.”

“Why do I get the feeling you argued with your bosses a lot?”

“Yeah. My last boss knew how to take me though. He had a pretty good sense of humour. He still does, I see him around from time to time. Working for people sucks though, man... I wish...”

He trailed off but Thomas urged him on, “You wish...?”

“Well...” Minho combed his fingers through his hair, “Ever since you said about setting up a website yesterday, I can’t stop thinking about it. I looked into what I would have to do today and... And I think I wanna do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah... There’s still a hell of a lot I need to figure out and I need to talk to Newt about it but... Well... Thank you.”

Thomas blinked, “What for?”

Minho looked off to the side, “Well, I never would have thought of it without you.”

Thomas smiled, “I’m sure you would have thought of it eventually.”

“Still... thanks.”

Thomas washed the dishes as Minho set the living room back in order.

They sat on the couch, watching whatever was on TV. Thomas eventually cracked open a puzzle book only to have Minho looking over his shoulder and pointing out the answers.

Thomas would have thought it would be annoying but it was actually quite nice. It all felt so _natural_ to him. As did everything with Minho.

Once he started to doze, Minho shook him awake and ordered him to his bed.

Luckily enough, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and was unable to think of the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write Teresa =_=' It's a shame cause I really like her
> 
> I don't know what to write for Thursday (got plans for Friday though so woo!) so suggestions are very much welcome!! (as always)


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Thomas, a bit of Minho and a lot of Newt
> 
> Possible trigger warnings? I'm not quite sure, let me know if I should add them in the tags but jump to the End Notes to see just in case
> 
> Remember Adrian is an asshole and his opinions don't matter

Thomas thought about it the next day. _He thought about it a lot._

It was hard not to. He couldn’t get any work done. All he could think about was Minho and candlelit dinners. And practically snuggling on the couch while doing puzzles like a shucking _married couple._

It was becoming too much.

It was a crush - just a stupid, tiny crush.

But still...

Today when Minho handed Thomas his lunch, they’re fingers had brushed. It was such a slight touch but Thomas found himself touching the spot absent mindedly again and again over the course of the day.

It was embarrassing in all honesty. His heart fluttered in a way that it hadn’t since he was a teenager.

It was stupid but Thomas could see where it was coming from.

Not only was Minho handsome but he was funny, quick-witted and downright charming. People probably fell for him on a regular basis.

But this was different. Thomas already had a boyfriend and while it was okay to find other people attractive for it to stretch this far-!

It was wrong.

And it was painful.

He was jealous of a guy he had barely met. Adrian would never make him dinner, never mind every week just because he was stressed.

Thomas wasn’t one for sweeping romantic gestures but he tried. He figured if he could make every day a good one in small ways then it wouldn’t matter that he couldn’t cook, or that he didn’t organize a string quartet to play outside their window.

He felt bad for comparing Adrian to Minho. It wasn’t fair of him and he felt awful for having any kind of romantic feelings for another man.

He had hoped that he and Minho could be friends when this was all over... but with the way things are going that didn’t seem likely any more.

* * *

Minho was out running. Again.

Minho didn’t just run to stay in shape. He ran because it got his adrenaline pumping, it made him feel good and he always thought clearer after a run.

Running with Thomas did all kinds of things to his head. But it definitely didn’t clear it.

He was angry at himself. He never should have made dinner for Thomas the night before. He didn’t know what he had been thinking. He _hadn’t_ been thinking. His body moved and before he knew it everything was set up and Thomas was walking through the door instead of Newt.

Newt.

Oh God, what was Newt going to think? It was practically a _date._

He slowed to a stop and sat on the nearby bench, burying his head in his hands.

It was all just a big mess.

He couldn’t deny that he was starting to have feelings for Thomas. It was all too familiar to him - it felt like how he had started having feelings for Newt in high school.

Of course, things with him and Newt were different now - there was so much... more. Him and Newt had a fire that would burn brightly through the night and for Minho it would never go out.

And yet...

With Thomas there was this spark that he couldn’t ignore and only over the past few days it began to ignite.

He couldn’t quite place what it was with Thomas. He wanted to pull him in and protect him. It was the same instinct he had with Newt and he knew that Newt would feel the same. The guy was so scattered, he barely took care of himself.

For all that Minho wanted to protect him though, there was also this... This light that pulled Minho in - made him want to follow Thomas.

It was scary for an independent guy like Minho - downright terrifying really. He wasn’t a guy that trusted easily but with Thomas...

Minho shook his head. This was only making things worse.

He got up and continued his run.

Distance was the problem. His feelings for Thomas only seemed so big because he was so close and Newt was so far away. All he had to do was bear a few more days and not do anything stupid.

* * *

 Newt felt his eye twitch as he looked over the living room.

As much as Minho joked about it, he was not a clean freak. However, it really annoyed him when jerks left their trash on the ground and everywhere else when there was a bin. Right. There.

It was the height of laziness and Newt swore people did it just to piss him off.

He had caught Adrian’s attention and the guy was obviously hammered.

“Hey! You’re back!” he slurred.

“What the bloody hell is this?” Newt gritted out.

“Wha... What’s ‘what’?”

“This!” Newt motioned the entire room, “Do you never clean up after yourself?!”

Adrian lay back down, ignoring Newt’s anger, “Chill out. We got a cleaning lady that comes on Fridays.”

Newt’s twitch grew more violent.

Newt was the kind of kid that had always had a job from bus-boy to cashier. He has worked in the retail industry for a long time now. The point is he has a lot of pent up rage.

“Well, I’m sure she can get things done a lot _quicker_ , so she can get on with _other things_ if you weren’t such a shucking _slob!_ ”

Adrian blinked blearily at him before shrugging, “Who cares?”

“I care! Now pick up your trash you shucking shank!” he was yelling and everything was spiralling out of control so fast.

Adrian laughed, “Hey, calm down! You’re so cute when you’re worked up...”

He tugged at Newt to sit him on his lap. Newt’s small frame had him pulled down easily but Newt instantly shoved off of him.

“Bloody let go of me!”

Adrian was still laughing, he grabbed at Newt’s wrists, “Come on, babe... How about I help you release some tension?”

Newt saw red.

He kicked Adrian in the nuts and smacked him across the face. When the other man was down, he ran to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He backed up until he hit the wall. He slid down, his hand covering his mouth.

Suddenly, Adrian was pounding on the door.

“Get out here, you little bitch! I have an audition tomorrow! It’s all on tape, you fuck! If it bruises I’m going to fucking press charges! You understand me?!”

He continued to bang on the door. Newt covered his ears to try and block him out.

“I found your pills!”

Newt froze.

Adrian’s voice was smug, “No wonder you're so on edge. You’re a fucking pill-popper! Well, guess what? I fucking flushed them down the toilet! They don’t do shit anyway... You’ll thank me later.”

In an instant, Newt was up and at the door, his hand raised to the handle.

He stopped.

His breathing grew heavy and his chest was tight. That was a full bottle - they were supposed to do him the month. What if he couldn’t get his prescription refilled? They were expensive!

He fell to his knees, trying to regulate his breathing.

Breath in for seven, hold for four, breath out for seven.

Breath in for seven, hold for four, breath out for seven.

Breath in for seven, hold for four, breath out for seven.

Slowly, his breathing began to even out. He glanced at his phone. He could call Minho. They told each other that if they needed each other...

He definitely needed Minho.

But Minho would raise hell. He’d probably tear the place apart and put the guy in hospital. And what then? At best, they’d have to forfeit out of the show. At worst, the guy would press charges and land Minho in jail. Newt wouldn’t be able to take that, not for him.

They needed the money more than Newt let on. They were really struggling with Minho out of work - they were getting by but just barely.

And Newt couldn’t go a month without his medication...

He couldn’t screw this up by calling Minho. Not just because he was having one of his ‘episodes’.

As much as he wanted to...

He didn’t call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger: Newt has an episode with implications of depression and Adrian takes negatively about taking medication
> 
> It's... funny how Thomas and Minho's angst is so light compared to Newt's
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far guys!


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for the delay!
> 
> I know I usually post on a Saturday but, well, Halloween got in the way - I hope you guys had a good holiday and that you enjoy this chapter

Thomas rolled his eyes, mostly for show, when Minho cheered at ‘winning’ but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. The two boys always put in a bit more speed in the last block home.

Minho spun around the lamp post and hopped off to land in front of Thomas.

“You sure about missing work today?”

“Yeah, I-”

Wanted to spend the day with you.

“-need a break. You don’t mind if I tag along with you today?”

Minho leaned on the wall, shrugging all nonchalant, “Sure but, you know, I’ve got a pretty strict schedule for Fridays - you sure you can keep up?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, his smile stretching out into a grin. Minho seemed to raise a challenge over even the tiniest of things. But Thomas was just as bad for meeting him there.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it.”

Minho threw an arm around Thomas’ shoulders, “All right then. Let’s hit the showers and go out for breakfast. On me.”

Thomas felt a blush spread from the images _that_ conjured up.

* * *

Thomas sank down into the couch, appreciating the feeling of pure domestic bliss.

The way Minho talked, you would swear that they would be spending the day mountain biking or sky diving but instead they had spent their morning doing little jobs. They had just come back from the grocery store.

It made Thomas feel... weird. There was something oddly satisfying about it. He had never gone grocery shopping with Adrian before. In fact, it had been ages since he had went grocery shopping himself, always getting their weekly shop online and having it delivered.

It also made him feel somewhat spoiled. He would have just taken whatever was on the list but Minho zoomed around bargain deals (he even had a little bag of coupons) and showing Thomas how to get the ‘right’ produce with ‘life hacks’ Newt had shown him.

It had taken them far longer than it probably should have with them messing with vegetables, sneaking inappropriate items into trolleys and getting told off by old ladies but Thomas didn’t care.

He felt light-headed with giddiness. He couldn’t imagine the joy of doing this every week.

Minho clapped Thomas’ shoulder, “No time for rest. The day’s not over yet!”

Thomas looked up at him, “Where to next?”

Minho gave him a cheeky grin, “I’m not telling. You’ve got all your shots, right?”

Thomas would have laughed if not for Minho’s serious expression, “Uh... Yeah?”

“Great! You can stay here if you want though...”

Thomas practically jumped up, reaching for his jacket, “No, no! I'll go crazy sitting here!”

* * *

Newt stared at the time on his phone.

12:47

Thank goodness he had the day off work. The curtains were still drawn and while he had been up for hours, not really managing to fall asleep the night before, he hadn’t moved from the bed.

His legs felt weak. He questioned if they would be able to support him. He badly needed to pee but he just could not get up.

He buried his face into the pillow uselessly searching for Minho’s scent. No matter what was going on, no matter how he felt, Minho’s scent could always at least calm him. It was a reminder that someone else was there - someone who loved him.

But of course, there was nothing.

He contemplated visiting Alby or Frypan. Just because he couldn’t see Minho, doesn’t mean he couldn’t see them. But they’d take one look at him and know something was wrong, they’d gently ask _‘Have you taken your medication?’_ and get involved.

Since the incident everyone had been treating him differently, always that bit more cautious in case he was going to blow up.

Except for Minho. He always seemed to know what Newt needed.

Newt hated that he depended on someone this much. He felt weak, pathetic...

He didn’t get up.

* * *

Minho was, admittedly, a little nervous about taking Thomas to the community centre. Thomas was a nice guy - a _great_ guy in fact - but he has noticed that Thomas was more... well off than he is, and the centre was a little bit run down. He didn’t think Thomas would look his nose down at it but...

He looked over at him. Thomas was staring at it, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Then he turned to Minho with the most stunning _smile_ on his face.

Minho gulped. To be honest, a part of him had wanted Thomas to look down at it. He wanted to be able to say _‘Well that Thomas guy was okay but when it came to this one thing he was a jackass’_. And yet, there they were and Minho was at a loss for words.

Thomas fixed his gaze back on the building, a wonderment in his eyes, “I used to come here as a kid.”

“Oh... It’s probably a bit more... run down than you-”

“No, actually it looks like they fixed it up! The place looks great! We going in?”

Minho couldn’t help but smile at Thomas’ excitement.

“I help out with the kids most Fridays. It’s like a day care centre. What did you come here for?”

“I used to go here after school,” Thomas’ expression was fond, “I was pretty young so I don’t remember much. Just good things...”

Minho touched his arm, “Come on. Let’s go in before Alby yells at me.”

“You’re late.”

Minho raised his hands in surrender, “Technically I don’t have a schedule.”

Alby did _not_ look impressed.

“I got a little caught up in grocery shopping today.”

“Mm hm,” Alby looked Thomas up and down, “Who’s this?”

Minho noticed Thomas tense, “Uh, this is my new friend, Thomas. Could he help out today?”

“All right, Greenie, we’re always up for new volunteers. You can help out with the finger painting.”

Thomas scowled at the name. Minho snickered like the little shit he was. But Thomas relaxed and gave a salute before walking off towards the messy table of kids.

Minho kept an eye on Thomas until he heard Alby clear his throat. The older man looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

“How’s Newt?”

Minho felt panic build. Was he that obvious? And then the guilt came.

“Uh, he’s fine-”

“Minho!”

A trial of kids pulled at his clothes and dragged him inside.

“Take us rock climbing!”

“Yeah! They wouldn’t take us until you got here!”

“Okay, okay!” Minho was just relieved to get out of that conversation.

* * *

Minho made sure to watch out for Thomas all day, making sure the kids didn’t push him around too much or that the other volunteers didn’t give him a hard time - hey, they were well meaning but some of those guys were jerks.

His heart thundered in his chest as he watched Thomas with the kids. He was a bit awkward at first but they seemed to love him. After a while, he trailed over to the older kids and helped them with their homework, even Chuck, who Minho couldn’t handle even on a good day.

He also avoided Alby. He felt bad, sure, but he would only feel worse when he thought about Newt.

Minho wondered for a moment how Newt was but he didn’t let himself ponder on it for too long. He would only end up missing him. Besides, Newt was far stronger than people gave him credit for.

* * *

That night, Newt listened at the door. Adrian’s friends were there but it seemed like they were going out. When the door slammed shut Newt waited with bated breath for a few more minutes.

Finally, he trailed into the kitchen, the duvet pulled over his shoulders. His stomach growled as he scrounged around for something to eat. He settled for a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, eating at the table in the silence of the empty apartment.

It was far tidier now - the cleaning lady must have come that day. The idea of someone in Newt’s space, cleaning his apartment would drive him crazy. But to each their own.

He sat in the living room for a while, numbly watching the wide screen TV. As soon as he felt himself droop he retreated back to the guest bedroom, ready for this miserable day to be over.

Saturday was the last day, with Adrian at least. He dreaded to think what his boyfriend was like.

It was insane that this was only the halfway point. Every day had felt like a week.

At least he would see Minho for a little bit before they swapped again. And at least he would be home.

He can do this.

* * *

Thomas laid awake listening to the heavy downpour. It had been an amazing day. Watching Minho with those kids... how he listened to them, the patience he had, the gentleness... it was another side to the cocky young man.

The deeper Thomas’ feelings went, however, the more he felt like an intruder in this bed.

The guilt ate away at him. Guilt for falling for another man’s boyfriend - the guilt for falling for another man, _period_ , when he had one waiting at home.

He told himself that he only had another day to bear, to not do anything he would regret but then...

He had only one day left with Minho.

It would be... reckless to keep in touch with him. There’s no way he could do that now but the thought of that...

It hurt.

He gripped at his hair trying to steer his train of thought but it seemed that he could think of nothing else.

He gasped when light filled the room. Thomas’ head thumped against the pillow when he heard the rumble of thunder.

A storm... wonderful.

Thomas had a bit of a fascination with storms. He was tempted to go out into the balcony.

He was thirsty though so he tip-toed out of the room, flinching at the creaking door and made his way to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

He had done this a few times over the week and was grateful that Minho was such a heavy sleeper, his snores practically shook the apartment.

But tonight, bar the rain and the occasional rolls of thunder... it was quiet.

“Minho?”

He could see Minho’s silhouette looking over the couch. Thomas turned on the flash light on his phone and used it to see. He paused as the light hit Minho, who swiftly covered his eyes. He looked far paler than Thomas had ever seen him.

“Are you okay?”

It was kind of cold but not that much. Thomas started to feel a little self-conscious, standing there in his t-shirt and boxers.

“What are you doing up?” Minho croaked.

“Thirsty,” Thomas answered simply, “Want a glass while I’m up?”

Minho hesitated, seeming entirely unlike himself, “...Sure.”

Thomas fetched them both glasses, trying to figure out what possibly could be wrong with Minho. Was he coming down with something? He felt a surge of protectiveness over him.

He carried the two glasses in one hand, his phone in the other and gave the glass over to Minho.

Lightning flashed and Minho tensed, gripping his glass tightly.

Thomas crouched down to meet his eye, trying not to laugh, “Minho, are you... Are you afraid of lightning?”

Minho scowled at him but gave way when the thunder boomed and he visibly jumped.

It startled Thomas into a laugh.

“Shuck you!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just so... not you.”

Minho glared at the floor but gasped at another round of lightning.

“Hey...” Thomas put down his glass and rubbed soothingly at Minho’s arms, “It’s okay. It’s not gonna get in here. Besides the likelihood of getting hit by lightning-”

Thomas stalled as Minho pulled up his shirt, revealing a collection of scars forming a lichtenberg figure on his torso, faded but stark on his skin.

Thomas’ fingers brushed across his skin, following the patterns. How could he have not noticed these before? He pulled back as Minho drew down his shirt again.

“I got struck by lightning a few years ago-”

He grabbed Thomas’ shoulders at the next hit, his nails digging into him, the empty glass thudding against the carpet, “I know it’s stupid. Storm’s just... make me nervous...”

“It’s okay...” Thomas knew he wasn’t very good at comforting people. He was at a loss for words, “Do you want to go to bed?”

Minho stared at him for a long, hard minute, “What?”

Thomas stood, “This isn’t the best room to be in right now.”

The balcony doors had nothing to cover them and one of the windows didn’t close all the way.

“Just tonight.”

Thomas didn’t think of the implications of guiding Minho to the bedroom by the hand, or of laying on Newt’s side of the bed as Minho lay beside him. He just thought of how soft Minho’s hair was as he soothed his hand through it, and how slowly Minho’s eyes drooped as he finally fell asleep.

He didn’t think of the hurt he had felt only half an hour before or that he would regret this in the morning and possibly in the weeks, maybe months, to come.

As he began to drift off, he only thought of how warm Minho’s hand was in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this IS a ThoMiNewt fic, and next week's chapter is the last day for ThoMinho and it will go into NewtMas! Don't you worry
> 
> These are personal headcanons for Minho, that he's good with kids and may be afraid of lightning after The Scorch Trials. I know he doesn't seem that affected by it after but hey! To each their own
> 
> Is there anything you want to see for Thomas and Minho's last day together? Or for the next week when the couples swap? Let me know!


	8. Day 7

Throughout that week, as Minho had been sleeping on the couch, he had woke quickly. Sleep was sleep and he had no further enjoyment of it - it was just the transition of one day to the next.

This morning as he stirred, however, he woke slowly. His muscles were relaxed as he felt the comforting familiarity of his own bed. He was surrounded by warmth, from the soft blankets to the person laying next to him.

He tightened his hold around Newt, pulling him in closer. This felt so good... Why had he been sleeping on the couch again? He nuzzled into the crook of Newt’s shoulder. His hair was shorter than he remembered... Minho took in a deep breath.

And froze.

Everything came back to him with crashing clarity.

Shit.

He pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, from the sleeping Thomas. His movements were slow and cautious, careful not to wake the other man.

As soon as he was out of the room, he changed in a flurry and slipped out of the apartment. No note or explanation, Minho felt like a one night stand with all of the regret and none of the satisfaction.

This was so wrong.

He felt like a horrible human being. He wouldn’t be able to face Newt. How could he? It was platonic - just sleeping. _Nothing had happened._ But that didn’t make him feel any better.

One week. That was all and what? He was emotionally cheating on Newt now?

He still loved him, that was for damn sure, but this was... This was awful.

He ran. He ran with no destination in mind, or even sure if he was going to come back.

He just needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

 

Thomas was disappointed when he woke up to an empty bed. He only felt worse to find the apartment empty. Minho had left without a word. Did he go off in his morning run? Did he do something else on Saturday mornings. Thomas wouldn’t know. As much as he fooled himself into thinking they had a ‘connection’ he still didn’t really _know_ Minho.

Was last night too far? Did Minho know that Thomas... Was he mad? Disgusted? Or just uncomfortable? From Thomas’ impression of Minho, he imagined Minho would simply avoid him like the plague.

Thomas wanted to feel angry, pissed off that Minho would be so childish. But instead, he just felt sad. Sad that their last day together would be so awkward. So, he showered and got dressed. He jotted down a note on a scrap of paper and went to work.

The labs were open on Saturday, even though hardly anyone went in.

He would rather not have a day with Minho at all then let it be a bad one.

* * *

 

Teresa wasn’t there that day and while usually this would leave Thomas bored out of his mind, today it was a small blessing.

He did things to kill time - cleaning up the lab, organizing files, alphabetizing samples. Before he knew it, he had been there for hours and his stomach groaned painfully.

He searched through his bag but came up empty. Laughing bitterly at himself, he went off to the vending machines.

Thomas stared blankly at the bright displays. He hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning either, without Minho to throw something at him. He took out a crinkled note, fussily trying to straighten it out enough so that the machine would take it.

He shouldn’t have become so dependent on Minho making him lunch - he shouldn’t miss it this much. He just needed to stop being so scatterbrained and start fixing himself something instead.

There were only a few other people in the canteen. No one looked up at him but Thomas didn’t take it to heart. He didn’t talk to many of his colleagues besides Teresa and occasionally Aris and any scientist that was there on a Saturday was most likely on a tight deadline they were rushing to meet.

Thomas grimaced at his food. It was below average on a good day - today it tasted like ash in his mouth.

“Thomas.”

His frown evolved into a full-blown scowl as he met the eyes of the man that took a seat across from him.

Janson was a sort of supervisor that checked in with Thomas and Teresa every so often. Thomas knew that the rat-faced man wasn’t a scientist and wasn’t quite sure what role he played in the picture. What he did know was that he did not like the man.

“It’s not like you to be in on a Saturday... A bit behind are we?”

“Always good to get ahead.”

Janson chuckled. A forced and ugly thing, “That’s true. I hear you’re taking part in some... reality show... That’s not really the image we want here at W.C.K.D.”

Ah. So that’s what this was about.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to fire me?”

“Heavens, no,” his grin was tight, “I just wanted to give you a heads up. In case anyone said anything.”

“Right.”

“Dr. Paige hasn’t seen you in a while.”

“Then why isn’t she here?” Thomas clipped. It wasn’t really a question, more a retort to get Janson out of his face.

“You know she is a very busy woman.”  
  
“I do. That’s why I don’t visit her.”

“Now, I think you can put in a bit more of an effort... After everything she has done for you. She practically raised you-”

Thomas stood abruptly, the chair screeching against the floor, “My _mother_ raised me.”

He breathed heavily, wanting to yell at him but not actually having anything to say. He turned and without a second glance, stormed out of the canteen and back to his lab to get his things.

It was time to go home.

* * *

 

When Minho had come back to an empty apartment, he felt like an idiot. He and Thomas only had one day left together and he had just screwed it up by being a scared little baby.

He picked up a note left on the kitchen counter. He smiled a little at the chicken scratch writing.

_Gone to work to take care of a few things. Be back soon_   
_\- Thomas_

There was a mess of scribbles just underneath, as if Thomas had started to write something else but decided against it. Minho squinted at it for some clue but found it unreadable.

With a sigh, he plopped himself onto the couch, turning on the TV to get his mind off things. He felt bad. Their runs this week had been so fun and then he just ditched Thomas without any explanation. He wondered what Thomas had thought about it, or if Thomas had thought anything about it at all.

Minho had just started to make some pasta when he heard the front door shut. Readying himself, he popped his head out to see Thomas hanging up his coat. He frowned at the sight of him, he looked sluggish and upset.

“Hey.”

Thomas spun around and smiled, looking relieved, “Hey...”

“Um...” Minho was not used to feeling this awkward, “I’m sorry about this morning...”

Thomas’ smile was a bit too big, “Oh, don’t worry about it!”

He scrambled forward but stopped halfway, seemingly unsure of where to go. The silence was think until Minho could take it no longer.

“I’m making pasta. You want some?”

Thomas rubbed at his stomach and Minho’s smile dimmed, “Damn, I wish you would have told me you were working today. I would have-”

“No, it’s fine! I got stuff there... I just...”

Minho felt a prickle of worry. Thomas really did look upset, “Is everything okay?”

Thomas settled down onto the couch, his shoulders drooped and his head hanging low, “Yeah, it’s just... Bad day at work, that’s all...”

Minho wanted to reach out, to make it better somehow. He knew that he couldn’t just make problems disappear, no matter how badly he wanted to. But he still had to do _something_.

“Hey, after lunch do you want to go to the park?”

* * *

 

Sometimes Thomas forgot that he was only twenty-four.

Since college, he had tried so much to ‘think like an adult’ but days like these made him wish that he hadn’t graduated early or that he had took the time to make more friends.

The park was far more fun than Thomas had thought it would be. But then, maybe Minho just did that naturally with everything.

They went on everything they could fit on (though Minho going on that tiny slide was a sight) in the playground, despite parents’ glares and children’s stares. They chased each other around the park, Minho tackling Thomas once or twice.

Out of breath, they lay on the grass, staring up at the clouds. It was the beginning of winter and Thomas could feel the wet grass soaking his clothes but he didn’t much care in that moment.

He randomly burst into a fit of laughter, Minho turning to stare at him before he began to laugh too.

When they quieted down, Thomas had the urge to reach out for Minho’s hands. Without thinking, it crept over until he caught sight of a cameraman and drew it back.

He sat up, brushing some of the loose grass off his shirt, “Home time?”

Minho hummed in agreement but didn’t make a move to get up.

“Wanna grab some take-out on the way?”

Minho was suddenly standing, reaching out to help Thomas get up, “Okay, let’s go. Hurry up.”

Thomas had to laugh at him but accepted the help, holding Minho’s hand for a moment before letting go.

* * *

 

Thomas had felt at ease. That night he slept alone but he was just glad that he and Minho could still have their last day together, and Minho had made into such a good one.

He tried not to think about what the next day would bring - about seeing Adrian after everything that had happened, leaving Minho and properly meeting Newt.

He only knew what Minho had told him in passing and he didn’t know how he was going to act around Newt.

Thomas could admit to himself that he was jealous of Newt but he was determined not to let that turn into some kind of jerk. It would hurt to part with Minho but this was inevitable - this was a good thing in the long run.

It was for the best.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' original note:
> 
> Gone to work to take care of a few things. Be back soon  
> \- Thomas   
> x
> 
> Aaaaaand next chapter is 'The Transition' I hope you enjoyed the ThoMinho week and that you look forward to some NewtMas! I felt writing Thomas and Minho was easy enough but I'm worried I won't be able to write Newt and Thomas as well ;_;
> 
> But! I've got a few things lined up for them :D Some more pining and some fluff is on the way


	9. Day 8 - Transition

Minho laughed at the sight of Thomas fussing over the apartment, wiping things down and making an effort to neaten up.

“Will you relax? This isn’t your apartment you know.”

Thomas threw one of Minho’s shirts at him, “Just get back to packing! I don’t want your boyfriend thinking I messed your apartment up.”

“Dude, it’s as clean as it ever was. In fact, wouldn’t it look more suspicious for him to find the place tidier? ‘Wow, that guy must have thought this place was a dump. What a douche.’”

Thomas immediately stopped, “...You suck.”

Honestly Thomas just needed to do something with all of his nervous energy. He didn’t know if he felt better or worse than the very first day last week. Newt seemed nice. And he doubted Minho would be with an ass-hole.

Minho clapped his hands over Thomas’ shoulders, “Don’t worry. Newt will love you.”

He wasn’t lying for Thomas’ benefit. Thomas is the kind of guy Newt would fret over. It’s what Minho liked to call ‘Mother Hen Syndrome’.

They both stood there, staring at each. Minho hadn’t moved his hands yet and it was getting a little too tense for Thomas’ liking.

He cleared his throat and looked to the side. Minho let his hold go and backed a step.

“This week has been fun,” Minho tried. He didn’t really want to call this a goodbye but he couldn’t deny that this would probably be his last moment alone with Thomas.

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed. Although ‘fun’ was a... underwhelming word for how the week had been for him.

“Maybe we can stay in touch when this is all over,” he suggested after a brief moment of silence.

It was an empty promise really, but he felt like he had to say something.

“We should head downstairs.”

As they walked outside, Thomas stopped, “Hey Minho...”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for... you know... being a great host,” he laughed awkwardly at himself.

Minho smiled, “Yeah... Of course. Thanks for making this a kick-ass week.”

Thomas was startled into a laugh. No one could make him so happy so quick.

“And about Newt...” Minho wasn’t looking at him, rubbing the back of his neck, “Just... look out for him, okay? For me?”

Thomas’ shoulders slumped. His eyes were stinging. They were saying goodbye, possibly forever, and Minho was worried about Newt. It was sweet but...

“Sure,” Thomas smiled, but his cracking voice gave him away.

Minho looked down at him, concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I...” Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut. Holy shit- Fuck!

He met Minho’s gaze, blinking back tears, “I never wanted to do this.”

Minho frowned in confusion.

“This whole reality show, I...”

Minho was searching Thomas’ face, looking for the cause of his distress. Finally, he just pulled Thomas in for a hug. Thomas was quick to meet it, his hands gripped the back of Minho’s shirt.

“I’m going to miss you...” Minho whispered as if it was a secret from the world.

Thomas buried his head into Minho’s shoulder, his grip tightening. Minho’s hug was solid, safe and warm... And then it was gone.

“There’s the car.”

He wasn’t looking at Thomas now as if he couldn’t.

This was it.

* * *

Newt was up and packed hours ago. He stood outside with bags in hand.

Adrian walked out and took a place beside him, yawning.

“So, that week went in quick, huh?”

Newt scowled. It had dragged let an eternity in hell.

Adrian didn’t take the hint, waggling his eyebrows, “We’ve still got the car ride over if you wanna leave with no regrets.”

Newt stared coldly ahead.

Adrian let out an over-exaggerated sigh, “Listen, Newt, I’m sorry.”

Newt shifted, still cautious but he spared a glance at the bigger man.

“Here.”

His eyes widened at the sight of his medication. He snatched the bottle out of his hands and examined the label carefully, mouthing the words as he read them.

“I didn’t flush them. I was being a real jerk. I’m sorry.”

Newt inspected the pills before swallowing one down dry, feeling a small weight off his shoulders.

“We’re cool, right?”

Newt glared at him. This, by far, did not make them ‘cool’. You don’t just withhold medication from a person for three days. It was sick and twisted and downright manipulative. Things aren’t fine and dandy just because you gave them a pathetic excuse for an apology.

Instead of saying any of that, however, he got into the car instead. He was excited to see Minho even if it was only going to be for a little while.

* * *

 

The car ride over had but silent with a tense anticipation and Thomas was glad that they had gotten the goodbyes over with, as they were swept up as soon as their feet hit the pavement.

When they entered the familiar room where they had originally met, Thomas noticed Adrian was off in the corner in deep conversation with one of the producers.

Newt was sitting alone, his head not raising to meet them as he picked at a loose thread on his jumper. Thomas wasn’t sure whether to read it as intense boredom or nervousness.

Minho took a few steps forward, “Newt.”

Newt shot up and ran over to Minho. Thomas had never seen an embrace like that outside of the movies. Although Newt was that little bit taller than Minho, his long legs straddled his waist while his thin arms wrapped around his neck. He buried his head into Minho’s shoulder, only his blond curls visible to Thomas.

Minho had stumbled back but managed to hold on. He had looked taken aback for a moment before returning the hug, holding on to Newt just as tight.

Thomas forced himself to look away. He had always been awkward around PDA, not even liking when Adrian insisted on kissing him in front of his friends. This, however, felt so private - a moment of such unyielding love never meant to be seen by outsiders.

He managed to walk past them and over to Adrian. Thomas raised his arms for a hug just as Adrian pulled him in for a hot, searing kiss. It’s not really what Thomas was looking for but he had missed this. However, he felt a tug in his stomach and broke the kiss off short.

Thomas glanced over at the other couple. Newt was standing on his own now and Minho was cupping his face, whispering to him.

“Hey.”

Adrian leaned down, speaking low, “I’ve wanted a fuck so bad all week...”

Thomas glared at the opposite wall, “I’ve missed you too.”

The words felt empty and Thomas wondered how much he meant them.

Adrian waggled his eyebrows, “Think we could have a quickie in the bathroom?”

Thomas expression blanked, “I think we should call this whole thing off.”

“Aw,” Adrian laughed, belittling Thomas, “Come on, baby... I know you need me and I’ve needed you too but, we can last one more week... Right?”

“I just...” Thomas croaked, “I don’t want to do it any more...”

His head was a mess. He just wanted this all to be over.

Adrian held his chin, tilting his head up, “For me?”

He kissed him on the lips, “One more week, for me?” and kissed his neck, “And then I’ll take you anywhere, I promise. Just you and me.”

Thomas felt his breath come in heavy, “I can’t take it.”

Adrian’s eyes became hard, “I need this. If you quit now, I don’t my show and those guys over there? They won’t get their money. Don’t be selfish, Thomas.”

Thomas felt his stomach drop, “I... Okay...”

His hands were shaking and he clenched his eyes shut.

“Hey, hey, hey...” Adrian soothed, “Do you want to take some Xanax?”

Without waiting for an answer, Adrian pressed a small box into his hand. Thomas sighed before he slipped away to the bathroom.

After taking them, he turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face. He jumped back when Minho came through the door.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Thomas scrambled to regain his composure, “Just... nervous.”

“About Newt? Ah, he’s a puppy. I had to tell him the same thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Minho’s grin slipped off his face as he took a step forward, “...Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Thomas couldn’t help but be a little shit.

Minho shook his head, muttering, “Jackass.” He quickly returned to being serious, “Could you give the bed to Newt this week? He looks like he hasn’t slept a wink and...”

He trailed off, looking sad. It pulled on Thomas’ heartstrings.

“Yeah, sure! Of course! No problem!”

“Thanks,” Minho bumped his shoulder against Thomas’, his smile brightening up the room, “Come on. We have to go soon.”

Thomas wished that Minho would stop doing that. The casual, friendly touches were driving him crazy.

* * *

 

After saying their goodbyes, they were each pushed off in different directions to complete the ‘transition’. Minho gave a low whistle at the sight of Thomas and Adrian’s apartment. He figured Thomas did well but he didn’t think have something so... swanky.

He looked around his bedroom (a bed - his back rejoiced). He couldn’t see much of Newt besides an indent on the pillow. Even though the back of his mind told him it was creepy, he bounced onto the side of the bed, resolutely decided that this was where he would sleep.

Later that evening, he and Adrian shared beers and swapped stories from the previous week. Minho had just finished the story of when Thomas had almost beaten him on one of their morning runs.

Adrian laughed, “That’s so cute! I’m always telling Thomas he needs to go to the gym with me more, you know? Hey, maybe we could be work-out buddies this week.”

Minho wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not, “How was Newt?”

“Aw, I felt so bad for the guy. I tried to be welcoming but he just seemed so... uncomfortable, you know? I think he was homesick.”

Minho nodded along. Newt had dark rings under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Minho almost quit there and then but Newt insisted that he was fine. Minho wondered if it was this guy that had made him feel uncomfortable.

“Do you think him and Thomas will be okay?”

“I don’t know... From what I saw from Newt and knowing Thomas, they’ll probably avoid each other all week. Won’t make for good TV,” he smirked.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows. Good TV? That’s what he was worried about?

* * *

 

Seeing Minho had given Newt a boost of energy. Being back in his own space, Newt felt that this week had to at least be a little better.

Thomas shot up from the couch as soon as Newt came in, raising a hand to shake as if it was rehearsed.

“Hey. I’m Thomas. I know we already met but I just thought I’d... remind you...?”

Thomas looked confused and Newt broke into laughter. Thomas blushed as Newt began wiping tears away. It was such a vast difference to Adrian’s ‘welcoming’ that Newt felt like banging his head against the wall for worrying so much about this.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry... That was... awkward.”

Newt felt another bubble of laughter, “No, _I’m_ sorry.” He extended a hand, “I’m Newt. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Thomas shook his hand with a grateful smile.

“So... What do you want to do?”

“Um...” Thomas looked to the side, “I don’t know... Minho showed me around the apartment...”

“All right, why not? It’s been a while.”

Thomas laughed, “It’s pretty stupid that I’m welcoming you at your apartment, isn’t it?”

Newt just smiled. His impression of Thomas so far?

Adorable.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' story has become wider than I meant it to...


	10. Day 9

Thomas did not get a good nights sleep. It was due to a combination of things. He had been the victor in the ‘who-sleeps-in-the-bed’ argument. Unfortunately, his prize was the couch. It was comfortable to relax in but not great for your recommended eight hours. The thought of Minho insisting he was fine sleeping on said couch the week before made Thomas’ face sour.

Newt had finally conceded that him and Thomas would take turns sleeping on the couch. Thomas hoped he could change his mind but he could already tell that Newt was as stubborn as Minho. If not more so.

The couch aside, he was also fretting. He didn’t know why he needed Newt to like him so much but it was probably along the lines of _‘Hey, sorry I have a thing for your boyfriend, can I get you a cookie?’_

It was also as if every tiny sound startled him. As if the apartment was new to him all over again without Minho there. Maybe he was worried Newt would figure out Thomas’ feelings and come to smother him with a pillow in the middle of the night.

So, when the hours drifted on and morning came, Thomas wondered if he should still go on the run or not. He felt like shit and the run just wouldn’t be as fun without Minho. Also he didn’t know whether he should be there when Newt woke up or not. But he did enjoy running again and he didn’t want to lose this momentum he had going. And... there was a chance he could come across Minho.

He didn’t know if that was a pro or a con...

He eventually pulled himself up and changed into his running gear. He remembered Minho scolding him and took a piece of fruit.

When he was doing some stretches Newt entered the room, still soft with sleep. He was rubbing at half-lidded eyes, his blonde, wavy hair tousled and sticking up in every direction. Thomas smiled. He wanted to tuck Newt back into bed, he looked so sleepy.

Newt was about to go to the bathroom when he made a double-take, staring at Thomas.

“...You’re up early,” his voice cracked with tiredness.

“Yeah, Minho got me in the habit.”

Newt frowned, “You went running with him...?”

“Um,” Thomas shifted nervously, feeling this conversation already taking a turn, “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind...? I know you used to....”

Newt’s eyebrows furrowed and Thomas wished he could bang his head against the wall, “Minho told you about that?”

“Just that you injured your leg. I used to take track and Minho said I could so... Is that okay...?”

Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking.

Newt forced a smile, “Of course! No! That’s... That’s good! Um... Sorry, I just need to...”

He walked off to the bathroom and Thomas felt a wave of guilt crash over him.

Knowing that there were no cameras in the room, Thomas knocked on the door gently before coming in.

“Newt...?”

He closes the door behind him and sees Newt sitting on the edge of the bath holding a pill bottle in his hand.

Thomas crouches down to his eye-level, “Newt, are you okay?”

Newt’s eyes meet his, looking a little startled like he hadn’t noticed him come in.

“Oh,” he laughs, covering his eyes with his hand, “Thomas, I’m sorry... I’m not usually like this...”

“Hey. It’s okay,” Thomas hesitated before placing his hands on Newt’s upper arms, rubbing up and down in soothing motions.

“I just...” Newt sighed, looking down, “I’m a little behind on my meds...”

Thomas continued his ministrations, humming in thought, “That happens to me too.”

Newt met his gaze, a spark of curiosity in his eyes, “You’re on medication?”

“Mm. Anxiety. So, I don’t have to take it all the time. Still, I always end up losing it,” he gave a sad smile, “If it wasn’t for Adrian, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Newt tensed, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, he always finds it for me. Eventually. I can be pretty unbearable when I’m anxious.”

Thomas couldn’t quite distinguish Newt’s expression. Worry? Horror, maybe? Maybe, he was worried about Thomas having a panic attack in his apartment.

“But I’m fine right now! It only happens every so often and I’ve got them in my bag if I do need them - which I shouldn’t!”

Newt suddenly shot up, almost knocking Thomas over.

“You should get going soon, right? You wouldn’t want to be late for work.”

“Right... sure.”

* * *

 Minho was pissed.

Not ‘going-beat-this-basic-bitch-into-the-ground’ pissed, but enough that had him glaring at the wall while gritting his teeth.

Minho had been abusing Thomas’ printer when Adrian had picking up one of his C.V.s. He sighed saying how he was _so happy_ that he wasn’t destined to be stuck in some _menial job_. He went on about his supposed ‘acting career’ and the commercials he’s been in and how the jobs are ‘reigning in’ and he doesn’t know how to pick.

His whole smug attitude made Minho want to punch his face in.

He hadn’t gotten the good out of his run that morning, having to look around and pick out a good route. He felt all of this bundled up energy buzzing around him, keeping him bouncing on his toes.

Adrian was taking him to ‘his gym’ and Minho wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to it or not. Entering the building, Minho felt like a kid. There were rows and rows of the top-notch equipment, no lines of people waiting to get on next.

Minho walked through, almost in a daze. He rolled his eyes at some body-builders flexing at each other as they talked and one ‘enthusiast’ staring at themselves in the mirror.

He noticed a stare or two as he went through some stretches. One guy was screwing up his face at his ratty running shoes but he smirked at the other admiring gazes.

Adrian was nodding at people and giving a few cheeky winks before hopping on one of the treadmills.

Minho rolled his shoulders and started up the one beside him. Running on the tread mills wasn’t the same as outside - he didn’t get the same thrill staying in the same place all the time, but this would do for now.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly. Minho glanced over at Adrian. The other man’s face was red, he kept shooting glares at Minho and speeding up, out of breath and unable to keep up. Minho kept his gaze forward, sticking to his smooth pace.

“Come on! You can’t be tired already! Me and Thomas ran way more than this every day!”

“Yeah, well... Running is for bitches anyway. I’m going to hit the weights,” he sputtered out, slowing down the machine before stopping completely.

Minho frowned. He was a competitive guy, no doubt, but it ticked him off when people were dicks about losing.

He grinned. It was still fun to show them up though. So, he slowed off and joined Adrian over at the weights.

* * *

 Newt stumbled through the door, ready to jump into bed and never emerge.

It had been an all right day overall - he was just exhausted.

He paused when saw Thomas pulling out the table, a brown paper bag sitting on the floor. Newt’s stomach grumbled.

Thomas turned his head and smiled at him, “Oh, hey! I just got home too! I got take-out, that okay?”

Newt couldn’t help but smile. It oddly warmed his heart to hear Thomas say ‘home’ so easily, not even noticing it. Maybe he should feel weird about it but he was glad that Thomas was so comfortable here.

“Sure. Sounds good. Thanks, Tommy.”

Thomas’ cheeks turned pink, making Newt laugh as the desire grew to pinch them.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah... Is that okay?”

Pink turned into red as he waved his hands, “Yeah, of course! I just...” He rubbed at his shoulder, “No one’s ever called me that before...”

“Guess that’ll be my name for you then,” Newt said in a soft voice.

He wouldn’t call himself a flirty guy and he wasn’t doing it intentionally but it was so easy with Thomas. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Newt pulled out his food and moaned.

“How did you know?”

He grasped the bacon, cheeseburger in his hands, staring it down with a savage hunger before biting into it.

Thomas shrugged, “I cheated and asked Minho for tips.”

Newt raised an eyebrow, “Well that’s not very fair.”

Thomas looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“I hardly know anything about you.”

Thomas laughed, relieved. It startled Newt how much Thomas seemed to want Newt to like him. He smiled. It wasn’t difficult.

“So, Tommy. Tell me about yourself.”


	11. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys ever see that video of Dylan O'Brien trying not to laugh for a minute and he goes completely red? 
> 
> I love blushing Dylan

Thomas entered the room differently than Minho did after the morning run.

Minho bursts into the apartment, a wide grin on his face. He swears it’s so he can cool down properly - you can’t just go from a sprint to a stop, he claimed. He would come in, face covered in sweat, give Newt a peck on the cheek as he prepared breakfast and go for a shower before they would sit down together in the living room and going their separate ways.

Before he and Minho started dating, Newt never would have guessed falling into a routine with the athlete - particularly one so domestic. Their mornings together was one of the things Newt had missed most over the past week.

Thomas came in quietly, peeking his head through the door before closing it behind him. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, but he looked good - healthy - and he was still smiling.

He stopped short at the kitchen door, staring at Newt cooking at the counter.

Newt gave a short wave before turning his attention back to the food, “Enjoy your run?”

“Uh, yeah... it was good,” Thomas said, still out of breath.

He attempted to manoeuvre around Newt in the tiny kitchen to get a glass of water but they found each other getting in their way at every turn. When it happened again, they both laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry,” Thomas smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Here,” Newt poured him out a glass and passed it to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, before finally breaking it and going back to their tasks.

“Smells good,” Thomas said, leaning to look over Newt’s shoulder.

“Nothing fancy,” Newt shrugged, “I packed lunches too.”

Thomas blinked in surprise, “What?”

Newt chuckled, “Minho told me to make sure you didn’t skip any meals, Tommy.”

Thomas’ blush grew deeper, his jaw slack.

“O-oh...” was all that he could muster up.

Newt placed a lunch-bag on the counter, “Just some sandwiches.”

“Thanks, Newt, but... um... It’s my day off.”

Newt stalled for a moment before continuing on, “I’m sure they’ll be of use later.”

“Yeah, I’ll eat them later!” Thomas assured, “I was actually wondering...”

Newt looked over at him, picking up his shy tone. Thomas was avoiding his gaze, scratching the back of his head.

“Could I see where you work? I saw a bit of what Minho did and I thought...”

He thought that his feelings for Minho was nothing more than infatuation and that they would be forgotten about when he got to know Newt. Besides, he did actually want to see where Newt worked.

Newt hesitated, thinking for a moment before answering, “Sure. For a little while I guess.”

* * *

One thing Minho liked about living at Thomas and Adrian’s apartment was that the fridge was always stocked with food - and good food at that. He figured that he may as well take advantage and pig out for the day.

He was a guy who liked to be on the go but if he spent another day job searching he would likely go out of his mind.

When Adrian was out the apartment was actually quite nice. A little cold for Minho’s tastes and it felt more like staying at a fancy hotel room than someone’s home but Minho didn’t mind as he stretched out on the leather couch, channel-surfing on the wide-screen TV with his elaborate sandwich in hand.

It was easier to think of this place as Adrian’s than Thomas’. Not only, obviously, because it was currently only Adrian that lived there and Minho couldn’t help but associate Thomas with his _own_ home but it didn’t _feel_ like Thomas’ apartment.

Minho would have thought Thomas’ home to be chaotic - an organized mess. He was the kind of guy who thought too quickly, leaving chores half done as he moved on to the next thing. He also didn’t seem to care about ‘top-quality’ products but everything here had a brand. Everything was _Apple_ and _Samsung_ and foreign brands that Minho had little hope of recognising.

And then there was Adrian himself - the actor/model wannabe.

Newt had always said that Minho was too quick to judge people - whether to like or dislike them - but after only two days, Minho just couldn’t help but wonder why Thomas was with Adrian.

Thomas didn’t seem like the shallow type and Adrian was... well he was pretty damn annoying.

Minho’s first instinct back at the very beginning was that he wouldn’t like Adrian. He had begun to question that on Sunday night - the guy had seemed all right but that instinct was flaring up again. Adrian had a higher-than-thou attitude and acted like some dude-bro frat boy that Minho had oh-so-hated in college.

He hated them because people took one like at him and assumed that that’s who he was - some self-entitled prick that never worked towards anything.

People always had to put him in some stereotypical box based off of his looks. Meathead. Mathematician. ...Bruce Lee.

Bruce Lee was Chinese and he was Korean, damn it!

Adrian must have slipped each of these jokes at least twice, _each_ , since he got here.

Was there something about Adrian that Minho simply couldn’t see? Did he act differently around Thomas? Or was Minho just trying to find flaws in him because he’s jealous?

Nah, Adrian was definitely an ass hat. Minho was sure.

He just could not make sense of it.

* * *

 

Newt’s shoulders shook as he tried to stop himself from laughing. You would think Thomas had never seen flowers before by the way he was looking around in wonder. For a moment if Thomas was patronizing him, trying to make him think that his job was more exciting than it was but then... He looked so genuine.

“I’ll show you around real quick but then I have to start work, okay?”

Thomas nodded, smiling. Newt didn’t think he would ever get used to that.

If Thomas had been excited before, he was practically bounding around when they went out back.

Thomas went from bunch to bunch, marvelling at the variety of colours before stopping front of their newest edition.

“A maze?”

Newt hummed, “My boss thought it would add a bit of whimsy. It’s simple enough, there are signs everywhere - it’s supposed to showcase the flowers.”

“Can we go in...?”

“Umm,” Newt frowned, regretfully, “You can if you want but I should probably get going...”

As he was about to walk away, Thomas grabbed Newt’s wrist, “I could be a particularly tricky customer you’re pitching a sale to?”

Newt inspected him. Thomas had a pleading look in his eyes but a hint of mischief that Newt simply could not resist.

Newt looked around before pulling Thomas inside, “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Thomas and Newt ducked behind a corner, covering their mouths to stifle their laughs.

Newt hadn’t had this much fun at work since... well... ever. They had been messing with customers, hiding from Newt’s boss and making ridiculous jokes that made no sense but still had each other laughing.

Thomas was wiping at his eyes, still recovering from the little girl insisting to her mother that the roses were talking to her. Newt took a deep breath as he tried to collect himself.

“I’m going to get in so much trouble,” Newt mused. But he was still smiling. If his boss turned up right now and fired him on the spot he doesn’t think he would regret a thing.

Thomas bumped shoulders with him, “No, you won’t.”

Thomas saw a flash of panic in Newt’s eyes before he quickly turned to the display beside them, “Carnations are a popular pick for mothers. It symbolizes a mother’s enduring love. We have them in a variety of colours and we could make you up a bouquet, if you like, sir.”

“Newton, I haven’t seen you all day.”

Newt looked up at his boss, acting as he just now noticed him, “Ah, yes-”

“That’s my fault,” Thomas perked up, “I’m visiting my mother soon and I’m pretty sure she’s mad at me. My father always buys her some flowers to make her happy but well, I’m pretty useless with the whole thing so,” he peered down Newt’s name tag, “Isaac, here, has been helping me.”

“Oh, all right. A new shipment came in but I’ll get Grieves to handle it.”

Newt smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

They waited in anticipation as the man left before bursting into giggles.

“Shit. You do know you’re going to have to buy something now, Tommy.”

Thomas shrugged, “I suppose I should let you get some work done soon...”

Newt nodded along, although he felt disappointment swell in his gut. Newt took him to the centre of the maze where they had some of their water features.

“You could join me for lunch before you go...”

Thomas sat with him at the fountain, both of them eating together in a comfortable silence.

Thomas eventually left, buying a bouquet of violets and Newt couldn’t help but smile when he saw them in a vase waiting for him when he came home that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the quality of this has dropped? Idk this has always been a silly thing for me and it feels great every week when I finish a chapter but... God I reread the last chapter and I just? I still adore the plot but I feel like the quality of writing isn't as good as it should be...
> 
> Anyway your comments have come a great way in not letting me give up so thank you all very much! <3


	12. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some kind words and felt revitalised for this story  
> So thank you for the comments guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Newt wiped at his eyes, holding back a yawn. Even in his own bed, Newt still wasn’t getting a good nights sleep without Minho beside him. Sunday had done little to satisfy him - a sip for a thirsty man.

He sighed. When he had gotten up that morning, he had started to make pancakes - Minho’s favourite. It seemed he had forgotten that Thomas would be coming through that door, not Minho.

This week was certainly easier. Thomas was a good guy and Newt couldn’t hep but like him. He worried about the relationship between Thomas and Adrian, especially if Adrian was messing with his medication.

Newt wondered if he should bring it up, tell Thomas what Adrian had done to him the week before.

But was it really his place? Newt had blown up at many friends who had first questioned his and Minho’s relationship and he had only known Thomas a few days!

The day before had been wonderful, but a little _too_ good. Newt knew that he would have to distance himself from the boy.

He flipped the pancake and glanced out the window to the street below.

He frowned as he saw an orange cat cross the street.

His eyes widened when he spotted the speeding car.

He _screamed_ when Thomas came out of nowhere.

By the time Newt reached the door, he could hear the distinctive squeal of tires stopping. He dashed down the stairs, ignoring the ache of his leg, forgetting about breakfast and putting all thoughts of distancing himself from Thomas. All he could think of was Thomas and what he would find once he made it down those stairs.

He burst through the front doors.

_“Tommy!”_

* * *

 

Thomas cracked an eye open. He could hear people talking all around him and drivers beeping their horns.

“Are you crazy, kid?!”

_“Tommy!”_

Thomas whipped his head around to the direction of the voice and winced at the whiplash.

The cat was a trembling mess in his arms but Thomas didn’t get a chance to properly get a look at it before he was hauled to his feet roughly.

Thomas was overtaken by a cloud of smoke that made his eyes water and made him want to gag. A burly man was glaring down at him, puffing a cigar like every mobster cliché.

“Listen, I ain’t going down for some little shit with a death wish, you get me? You could have damaged my car.”

It was like Thomas’ brain had short-circuited. Had he really just ran out in front of a car? He was at a loss for words and the man was inching closer by the second.

“Hey! Get away from him!”

Newt was there, suddenly brandishing a frying pan like a sword. Despite Newt’s ruffled appearance, his glare cut a fierce figure.

A crowd was beginning to gather as the man scoffed, “He’s the idiot running out into the middle of the road!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be driving like a bloody madman!”

Thomas blinked in confusion when he realized that Newt was suddenly in front of him, staring the man down.

People were still blaring their horns and the man was scrunching up his face, ready to say something further.

“Newt...” Thomas brushed his hand against Newt’s arm. He just wanted to leave.

Newt glanced back at him before grabbing his hand and tugging him, “Come on, Tommy... Let’s go.”

Newt didn’t say a word as he led Thomas back to the apartment. Thomas was still holding onto the shaken cat in the other arm. He tilted his head at the batter splattered all over the halls.

When they were in the living room Newt finally let go of his hand. Thomas quickly wiped it on his trousers, conscious of how suddenly sweaty his hands have become.

He cringed when Newt scowled at him. He glanced worriedly at the pan still in Newt’s hand. He had heard of all those stories about their friend Frypan. He wondered what kind of damage Newt could do...

“What the bloody hell were you _thinking_?!”

Thomas didn’t answer for a moment, mulling the it over in his head, “I don’t know.” He sighed, “I wasn’t. I just... I couldn’t do _nothing_.”

Newt’s eyes softened. He finally put down the pan and rubbed at his arms in a form of self-comfort.

“Are you hurt?”

Thomas winced, still feeling the sting of his injuries, “Just some scrapes and bruises. The car didn’t hit me. It was just the roll... I think the cat’s hurt though.”

Newt’s mouth dropped slightly. It seemed as though he had forgotten that the cat was there.

“Let’s have a look.”

There was a cut on the cat’s fur but it was shallow. The cat was looking around, making distressed noises.

“Seems pretty tame. Can’t be a stray...” Newt muttered.

“A run away?”

“Maybe, but no collar... Should we take it to a vet?”

“No! What if they put him down?!”

Newt looked into Thomas’ big brown eyes and groaned, turning, “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

* * *

 

“We’ll have to take him to the animal shelter tomorrow,” Newt continued hastily before Thomas could protest, “I can’t keep animals in this apartment, Tommy. Today’s a special exception but...”

Thomas looked down, “Yeah... Oh, and Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Newt smiled, the first time since their interrupted breakfast. He placed the patched-up cat on the couch, grimacing at the prospect of cat hairs later.

“All right, now you.”

Thomas flinched as the rubbing alcohol touched his cut. Newt kept his face stony, determined not to show any sympathy. This is what Thomas got for being so reckless.  
Still, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge, especially as he got hurt playing hero.

“You can’t go into work like this.”

“Yeah... I’ll have to call Teresa. I can do some work at home. What about you?”

Newt let out a dejected, not wanting to leave the apartment. But, hey. Someone had to be a responsible adult.

“I’ll have to call in, tell them I’ll be late.”

Thomas’ guilt was palpable, “You can still get there in time if you go now, right?”

Newt didn’t even consider it, “I need to check on the rest of your injuries.”

“I’m fine! I can take care of the rest on my own!”

Newt threw up a hand to Thomas’ chest to stop him. Wordlessly, he took out his phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting a moment.

“Hello, Tony? Hi, I’m afraid I’m going to be running a little late. A friend of mine got into an accident... Oh, no that’s all right. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you. Okay. Bye.”

He threw the phone onto the couch, startling the poor cat. He raised his eyebrows at Thomas, “See? Sorted.”

Thomas shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah, but-”

“Tommy. Please. Just worry about yourself now, all right? Now... um... Take off your shirt.”

Newt insisted in his mind that this was because of Thomas’ injuries.

Thomas had no shyness about taking his shirt off.

_‘Shit.’_

* * *

 

Adrian glared at Minho. Minho held his gaze with a cocky smirk. Adrian set up his shot and... missed. His friends whooped and jeered around him. Minho gave a wince in fake sympathy as he leaned on his snooker cue.

He missed his Wednesday night dates with Newt. But there was no way in hell he was cooking him dinner like he had done for Thomas. Still, showing Adrian up in front of all his stupid friends was satisfying.

He needed to get enjoyment from somewhere, right?

Minho took a drink from his beer when another one of Adrian’s friends attempted to chat him up.

Desperate was not his type, thank you very much.

“You know. My mom is looking for a new model for her next clothing line, if you’re interested...”

“Hey!” Adrian was red in the face, “I thought you said she didn’t want anyone new!”

The poor guy immediately began to backtrack, waving his hands in the air and stumbling over his words, “Well- I was just thinking! She doesn’t have any Asian models! Diversity and all that!”

Minho couldn’t hold back the eye roll any longer. He walked away from the pair and went outside, closing his eyes as he was hit by the cool breeze.

He subconsciously hugged himself. Messing with Adrian was fun. The stupid look on his face was priceless but... All day everyday? It got lonely fast.

He missed Newt. And he missed Thomas. What he wouldn’t give to be at that apartment right now...

Where they getting along? Did they miss him? When did ‘he’, as in Newt, turn into ‘they’, as in Newt _and_ Thomas?

Minho thumped his head against the stone wall.

He didn’t know how to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Minho.
> 
> I found Newt so much easier to write this chapter - he's really in his essence as the protector role I think
> 
> Bar physical violence, what would you like Minho to do to Adrian? I may give them a bigger space next chapter


	13. Day 12

Newt wiped his brow. The heat of the greenhouse was unbearable when he was doing the heavy-lifting. He envied his co-worker who was serving costumers in the comfort of the shop.

Usually, he would bear it. It was nice to have some time to himself and an excuse not to talk to anyone, sometimes taking longer than needed even. It gave him a chance to think.

Right now he didn’t want to think.

His mind kept drifting to Thomas and what had happened the night before. It wasn’t anything important or dramatic, it was just Thomas with that damn cat in his lap. He was petting it with one hand absent-mindedly while the other held a book. He had mouthed the words as his eyes roamed the pages.

It was so ordinary in a sense but Newt could not. Stop. Thinking about it!

It was a good thing he didn’t need any concentration for the task at hand (although he had already dropped two bags of soil, no damage thankfully).

He sighed as he lowered the bag down, raking a dirty hand through his hair.

This was ridiculous.

* * *

Thomas was lying on the ground, defeated. It was too much. The cat was too cute. It walked across his chest, meowing in question as it poked him with its paw.

Thomas smiled, resuming in scratching it behind the ear. Maybe it was stupid that he rushed through his work and came home early to see the cat but he wanted another hour or two before he and Newt took it to the animal shelter.

He had spoiled the cat with treats and snacks the night before, claiming it was only because it had a traumatic experience to which Newt stuffed a piece of chicken in Thomas’ mouth.

Living with Newt was certainly a different experience from staying with Minho. There was rarely a quiet moment with Minho. It was a whirlwind of activity even when they weren’t doing anything. Just talking still held this energy that kept Thomas on his toes.

That didn’t mean that his stay with Newt had been dull. Not at all. It had its own energy in its own different way. Newt was quick-witted with a response to everything. And even when he didn’t know about something, he was happy to listen and learn from Thomas, coming up with his own opinion of the situation.

One thing that they both held was the sense of warmth and safety that made Thomas feel at ease. With Minho, he felt like nothing could ever hurt him and with Newt it felt like he would know what to do if something did. It was a sense of security that Thomas hadn’t felt since he was a small boy.

Maybe that it why he was dreading the end of the week so much. Now that he felt so... safe, so warm, so... _himself_ , he didn’t know if he could hold on to that without Minho and Newt.

His musings were interrupted when Newt came through the door, looking haggard. Thomas was coming to understand why Minho made Newt a special dinner every Wednesday night and felt bad that he didn’t try to uphold the ritual.

Newt breathes out a laugh when he sees Thomas on the floor and suddenly the tension oozes out of his shoulders and he looks five years younger.

Before Thomas could stand to meet him, Newt plopped down beside him and began to pet the cat, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll go take a shower and then we’ll go, okay?”

“Okay.”

Thomas cleared his throat, when it cracked. He watched Newt as the boy made no move to get up. He was beautiful in all honesty. Looking so soft... Thomas felt his eyes droop, imagining briefly that Newt was petting his head instead.

“I’m gonna miss him.”

Thomas’ eyes fluttered open, “What?”

Newt still wasn’t looking at him, keeping his eyes on the napping cat, “I miss having a pet. I had a dog when I was a kid. This huge, chocolate brown Labrador.”

Thomas smiled, picturing this tiny blonde kid getting dragged around by a large Lab on a leash.

“He was like Minho... in a way.”

“Yeah?”

Newt hummed, “He was so goofy and playful at home but he once snapped at an older kid for me. He was going to maul the kid if he had gotten any closer to me.”

Thomas hadn’t seen that side of Minho but he had no trouble picturing it, “You’re like that too.”

Newt turned to him, frowning in confusion.

“Yesterday. With that burly guy.”

Newt scoffed at the memory, “Oh, yeah. Well... I try to be...”

He met Thomas’ gaze and they stayed like that for a moment before Newt’s eyes widened. He got up abruptly and wordlessly walked into the bathroom. Thomas’ head thumped against the floor when he heard the buzz of the shower.

* * *

Minho’s day had been a mixture of boring and frustrating.

He was no longer getting any joy from the digs at Adrian and the guy was catching on and now purposely trying to get on his nerves. It was like this ongoing battle with friendliness as a cover. It wasn’t really Minho’s style but he was all too conscious of the cameras.

He didn’t know why he insisted on picking any kind of fight with this guy so much.

That was a lie - he totally did.

Adrian was an asshole. To be fair, so was Minho, and he knew this but Adrian really was an asshole. He had this air of superiority as he spewed out discriminatory bullshit. Minho had pointed it out only to baulk when he replied, _‘It’s okay. I’m gay.’_

Minho had to leave the room.

And now he was in his bedroom, wishing he had thought this through more.

He wondered how Newt had gotten on with Adrian. He couldn’t imagine Newt liking Adrian _at all_. He was exactly the kind of guy that Newt would avoid.

When Minho had seen him on Sunday, he had looked wrecked and Minho could feel the guilt eating away at him. He didn’t really want to ask how bad it was. After all, if anything bad had happened it would be Minho’s fault.

He could take comfort in the fact that surely Newt would be enjoying his week with Thomas.

But then the worry crept in. Thomas was a great guy - the kind of guy Minho had always pictured Newt to end up with (back when his feelings were unrequited at least). He could picture them lounging on the couch together, reading books and doing puzzles, drinking tea and being generally adorable and it made Minho’s heart ache. Thomas could provide Newt with everything he needed. Everything Minho couldn’t.

He had to get out of there. He couldn’t think about this any longer.

* * *

The cat was gone.

Newt wasn’t particularly sad. Thomas’ face was a little heartbreaking when they had arrived at the shelter but there was nothing else to be done.

However, just as they were about to enter, a chubby boy had run out looking upset. At least, until he saw ‘Gingie’ in Thomas’ arms.

Newt had met Chuck a few times when he went with Minho to the community centre every so often. He was a nice enough kid and Newt liked him (in small doses). He was plenty surprised when Thomas apparently knew him.

They talked for a bit and Thomas reluctantly handed the cat over. Newt scolded Chuck and told him to get his pet a collar and tag. Thomas suggested a chip and Chuck said that they could visit the cat whenever they wanted, though Newt suspected it was more about Chuck wanting Thomas to help him with his homework (Newt then connected the dots that Minho must have introduced them).

They parted ways and the boys made their way back home. Newt could see that Thomas was sad, despite trying to hide it. His eyes were teary as he bit his lip, staring ahead.

Newt didn’t know what to do about. He didn’t know if he even should do anything about it. Thomas seemed to want to ignore it, probably embarrassed that he was upset. Newt didn’t really know how to cheer him up anyway.

He sighed, leaning his weight onto the balcony’s railing. When he and Minho had first moved in, Newt would sit on the railing but stopped when he realised it made Minho uncomfortable seeing him on the edge like that.

He contemplated doing it now. Minho wasn’t around. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to, still worried about making Minho worry. Newt laughed at himself.

But then... he didn’t even really want to any more.

He didn’t turn when he heard the door slide open. Thomas stood at his side, eyes closing to enjoy the breeze for a moment.

Without a word, he handed Newt a cup of tea. Newt stared at it in surprise before taking it gratefully. He hummed at the warmth, suddenly aware of how cold he was.

Thomas stared out into the view, a cup of his own in hand, “Something on your mind?”

Newt looked at him from the corner of his eye, “This and that. You?”

“Not really...”

Newt couldn’t draw his gaze away. Thomas looked different. Older somehow with his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. He didn’t look angry but focused. Since Thomas had gotten here Newt had felt this need to _protect_ , to ensure that Thomas was all right.

That night, though, on that balcony, Newt wanted to lean his head on his shoulder. He wanted more of that strength that he had, to know what he was thinking about that had him looking such a way.

Instead, he clutched at his cup and allowed himself to feel settled in the silence.


	14. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away with this chapter - I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, we’re almost there!”

Thomas was practically bouncing in his seat and Newt tried to hold back a laugh.

They both had the day off and Thomas had insisted on taking Newt out for the day. They had gotten up early, they packed some food and took the bus out of the city.

It had been a relief for Newt to see the buildings fade away into rolling hills.

From there, Thomas had managed to get a taxi from a nearby town ad they seemed to retreat further into the countryside. Newt was a little concerned about the expense and try to pay for half but Thomas had shown a stubborn streak that Newt had no idea the boy had.

As they approached their destination, Newt’s eyes caught a glimpse of the sign and almost took a misstep.

_‘Forest Nature Preserve’_

“ _This_ is your ‘big surprise’ for me?”

Thomas’ smile faltered, his gaze shifting around, “You mentioned living in the countryside when you were a kid and I thought...”

Newt blinked in surprise. That had been on one of Thomas’ first nights. Newt couldn’t believed he remembered - he hadn’t even been sure at the time if he had been listening.

Thomas twisted his hands, anxiously, “I came here on a field trip once and I came back a few times but I haven’t been in so long. Adrian didn’t want to go and I thought maybe- I-I should have asked you first. I’m sorry, we can go-”

“No!” Newt placed a hand on his arm, smiling, “This is great. Really great! I just... I might not be able to walk much... cause of my leg...”

Thomas was beaming again, “That’s okay! There are plenty of places to sit and we don’t have to go that far. Just let me know when you wanna stop, okay?”

Newt nodded and allowed Thomas to lead him through the entrance.

* * *

 Thomas rustled through his bag while Newt leaned on the back of the bench, admiring the waterfall.

Thomas let out an exclamation of joy as he finally managed to pull out the blanket. He unfolded it and draped it across the damp wood before taking a seat, patting the spot beside him in invitation.

Newt laughed but sat beside him, accepting the sandwich Thomas offered him and tucking in.

“You really thought about this, haven’t you?” he said, in-between bites.

Thomas blushed, resolutely staring ahead, “Can’t just run around without a plan, right?”

They both leaned back and watched the waterfall, each lost in there own thoughts. Thomas breathed in the forest air, the smell magnified by the recent rainfall.

He glanced over at Newt, trying to sound as casual as he could manage, “How’s your leg?”

Newt hummed. Thomas hadn’t seen him this relaxed all week, “Fine, actually. I forget about sometimes...”

Thomas tried to still his hands from their fiddling as he met Newt’s eyes, “Has this day been okay so far?”

Newt’s expression softened, “It’s been great actually. I used to walk in the woods all the time with my sister.”

“You have a sister? Do you see her much?”

“Oh, ah...” Newt trailed off, “My family moved back to England a few years ago. We’re... not really close any more.”

Thomas felt his heart sank. He berated himself for bringing up the past. He didn’t know whether to comfort him, ask about it or change the subject completely. An awkward air settled around them and Thomas didn’t know how to get rid of it.

“So... You said Adrian didn’t want to come here.”

Thomas took the lead from there, glad that Newt made the decision for him, “Yeah... He’s not really the ‘outdoorsy’ type,” Thomas snorted, “Last year I wanted to go camping for my birthday and his eyes almost bulged out of his head!”

“Did you go?”

“Nah... We were going to but.. I felt bad then. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable...”

He tried to notice Newt’s frown.

“Teresa was so mad... But I just... I mean it wouldn’t have been _fair_ , right? To make him go?”

Newt looked away from him, “Well... I don’t know. You could have still gone with your friends and done something else with him. Or he could have made the effort.”

Thomas sighed, “I just never get out of the city, you know? Coming here’s always been... like this great getaway. I’ve always wanted to come here with someone.”

Newt looked a little startled and Thomas cursed himself for blushing so easily. Maybe he made it sound like a bigger deal than he had meant to.

“I just thought it would be a nice way to end the week. Me and Minho didn’t really get the chance to do anything special. And I don’t think the camera guys followed us out here.”

Thomas looked around dramatically, desperate to lighten the mood.

Newt laughed, sinking back and getting comfortable, “I get it.”

“Hm?”

“Minho and I haven’t had the chance to travel much either. It’s something I’d love to do. Go on the road with him. Maybe even move out to the countryside when we can afford it.”

“Yeah?”

Minho always seemed to have a presence when Thomas was talking to Newt. It had been the same the week before. It was as if they were always on each other’s mind and made Thomas’ mind ache in a way he couldn’t quite understand.

He wondered if Adrian always brought him up with other people, or even thought about him from time to time. Thomas hadn’t really thought of Adrian and he was starting to feel guilty.

Maybe Newt and Minho were a special case. Or maybe they had just been together longer.

“How long have you and Minho been dating?”

Newt closed his eyes, a thoughtful expression falling over his face, “About... three years I think? Heh, I can’t believe it... We’ve known each other since high school though.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm. I moved here when I was fifteen and we were in the same group of friends.”

Thomas smiled, “How did you get together?”

“Well... After my accident, I was in the hospital for a while. Minho started to visit and we got closer. He became one of my best friends,” Newt chuckled, a wistful look clouding over his eyes, “Then one day, he asked me out on a date and I- I was so shocked!”

Thomas laughed at Newt’s expression. It was hard to imagine them before they had gotten together.

“It turned out he had liked me for so long and I...” Newt shook his head, “I never noticed. There was just so much going on with me and... I never really thought of him that way and now... It’s just strange to think there was a time when I wasn’t in love with him, you know?”

Newt trailed off and fell into silence, lost in his own head. Thomas stared at him. He didn’t feel that way about Adrian - he had to admit that. He had never felt that way for anyone before.

It was as if Newt had suddenly remembered that Thomas was there. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Thomas wanted to tell him that there was no need to be embarrassed in the slightest. Not in front of him anyway. Not when he was talking like that.

He wanted that. So much.

“So,” Newt laughed nervously, “How did you and Adrian meet?”

“Um...” Thomas straightened up, trying to summon that same fondness that Newt had, “At a party actually. My boss was showing me off to some investors and Adrian was there with his parents. He was bored. I was anxious. And we... hit it off from there.”

Thomas looked down at his hands, his lips quirking up into a smile, “I was _so_ nervous. I was just following my boss around and spewing out the same lines about my research that I prepared the night before. I even had flash cards stuffed in my pocket. Then I got talking to Adrian and he... just kind of did the talking for me after a while. It was such a relief.”

Newt gave a strained smile, “Sounds nice.”

“Well, there were no trips to the hospital or pining but it was... simple. You know, I can’t really imagine a lovesick Minho,” Thomas snickered.

Newt’s smile widened into a grin, “Neither can I. Apparently Alby went through hell. I didn’t have to witness it. I don’t know if I’m glad or disappointed.”

Thomas huffed a laugh before becoming quiet.

His acknowledgement of his feelings for Adrian (or there lack of) had made him become sullen and the surroundings were now only making him more depressed rather than relaxing him.

He stood, throwing Newt a smile, “We should head back.”

Newt nodded, getting up and stretching. His long arms reached far above his head, his body becoming a straight line as he even got on his tip-toes. Thomas caught himself trailing his eyes up and down his form.

He coughed, turning around.

The walk back was slow and silent, the boys trading a few stories here and there. Newt stopped as they reached the gate and turned to Thomas.

“Are you all right?”

Thomas smiled sheepishly. He had wanted to take Newt out for a nice day and now he was acting like this.

“Yeah! I just...”

He looked away as Newt tilted his head to the side in question.

“I keep thinking about you and Minho... And me and Adrian...”

Newt frowned in confusion.

“You’re just so... in love, you know? Like... Minho, he was always talking about you. Even when he didn’t realize it. You were always there and it’s the same with you! You’re just so... you’re both so... and me and Adrian... aren’t.”

Thomas couldn’t string the right words together. He probably wasn’t making any sense. His eyes were stinging and he tried to swallow down that lump in his throat. He couldn’t cry. He was being such an idiot but these feelings had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Newt reached for his hand, “Tommy...”

Thomas refused to look up at him, worried that Newt would freak out if he started crying.

“Not every couple is like me and Minho. I wouldn’t worry if you weren’t acting like us.  
Every couple is different,” his voice was soft and he leaned down to catch Thomas’ eyes.

“But if you think something is wrong. Then maybe you should think it over... You deserve to be happy, Tommy.”

Thomas met Newt’s gaze and he suddenly became aware of how close they were. He leaned closer just a little bit. And Newt took a step back.

Thomas turned his head away, panic creeping in.

“I should call the cab.”

Newt nodded, stiffly, at a loss for words.

Thomas concentrated on keeping his breathing controlled as his chest burned. He took out the phone.

_‘Crap.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Minho and Adrian this week - sorry!  
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week with holidays and what not but I'll try ;)  
> To all those who celebrate it - Merry Christmas! I'm listening to a Christmas playlist right now  
> And to those who don't - I hope you have a great week anyway! Let it be filled with joy and love and all good things  
> xx


	15. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I didn't think I would get this thing written today  
> Had a nice few lazy days to celebrate Christmas and will be back to working tomorrow ;_;

“So, what was living with Thomas like?”

Minho looked over at... actually, Minho wasn’t sure what their name was. One of Adrian’s friends.

He wondered if his friends always spent so much time in this apartment of if they were just around for the cameras. They all claimed to be actors or models, with the odd snooty writer wannabe but Minho had honestly never heard of any of them.

This one seemed nice. It was a girl around his age, looking at him with genuine interest.

“You’ve met him, right?”

She laughed and Minho wasn’t sure if he liked her after all.

“He’s always so awkward though! He’s either really quiet or he says something weird!”

Adrian landed in a seat beside her, beer in hand, all too happy to join the conversation. He snickered, “Thomas isn’t exactly someone you go to for good company.”

Minho didn’t bother hiding his glare. He went on the defensive on behalf of his friend, “Living with Thomas was great actually. He was funny and smart. He could keep up with my runs and conversation. Unlike Adrian here...”

Adrian grimaced. Just as his friend looked over at him, his lips lifted into a challenging smirk, “I hope you’re not getting a crush on my boyfriend-”

Minho felt his heart jolt.

“-I don’t really blame you though, seeing as you have to put up with _that guy_ all the time.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Adrian shrugged innocently, “Thomas must seem like a ray of sunshine compared to that depressing little bitch. I-”

Adrian’s beer toppled to the floor as Minho pushed into his space. The room was silent as Adrian’s friends were all frozen into place.

Minho spoke low, “If you ever talk about him like that again, cameras or not, I will punch you so hard your jaw will fall off. Maybe then you won’t spread so much bullshit.”

No one dared to utter a word as Minho got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

_‘Just one more day,_ ’ he thought to himself, _‘One more day and this will all be over.’_

* * *

Newt arrived home from work a little after three, to an empty apartment.

He sighed. After an awkward ride home the day before, he and Thomas had watched TV quietly before heading to bed without a word. When Newt awoke, Thomas had already been gone and he was still nowhere to be found.

There had been a note pinned to the fridge, saying that he was needed at work but Newt found that hard to believe.

Particularly as he would have been ‘needed’ at six A.M. for Newt to have missed him.

He was unable to summon up the energy to cook, so he stuck on the kettle and pulled out a cup of noodles. Newt pulled himself up onto the counter as he waited for the water to boil, his head hanging low.

He wondered if his silent rejection had been too harsh... but then, it happened in an instance. And what else was he supposed to do? Thomas had almost kissed him!

It was such a slight thing. Maybe Newt could have laughed it off and think he was reading Thomas’ actions wrong if it wasn’t for the way Thomas had acted after.

He wasn’t angry, at least. He wasn’t acting like some wounded victim and he wasn’t (purposely) trying to make Newt feel bad. He was just embarrassed.

Newt didn’t want to bring it up. He was embarrassed too because if it wasn’t for Minho... He would have kissed him.

It was strange to think of a potential relationship - what could have been if the timing was right. He would never leave Minho for anybody but there was no doubting that with Thomas, _something_ was there.

He let his thoughts drift as he poured the water into the cup, leaning his head against one of the cabinets as he waited the three minutes.

Should he tell Minho about this when it was all over? What could that bring but pain? What if it was obvious through the cameras? He suddenly became very aware of himself, hoping that his dejectedness could be seen as boredom.

He was eating his noodles when Thomas came through the door. He froze when he caught Newt’s gaze, eyes wide as if he were caught doing something wrong.

“Um...” he shifted around, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Newt smiled. He wanted things to back to the way they were before they parted the next day.

Thomas did not relax, however. He rubbed his arm, “Listen, Newt... About yesterday-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Newt closed his eyes as he wanted to smack his head against the wall.

_‘Give him a chance to speak!’_ he yelled at himself.

Thomas frowned. He nodded his head at the bowl, “Any more of that?”

“Yeah. I left one out for you.”

“Thanks.”

Yesterday’s incident wasn’t the only thing bothering him. He had told Thomas not to compare Newt and Minho’s relationship with his own and he was wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. He worried that he had brushed a bigger conversation off and how Thomas would take that.

Adrian had been awful to him and he wanted to think that he treated Thomas better. But what if he didn’t? What if he was worse?

He couldn’t go as far as to say that Adrian was abusive but then, he couldn’t imagine he was all that good to him either. It was eating away at him and the more he thought about the worse scenarios he came up with.

As Thomas ate his lunch, Newt wondered how to approach the subject, if he even should.

When Thomas finished up, he gave Newt a concerned look, “Newt, are you okay?”

“Tommy...”

Thomas tensed up at the tone and seemed to ready himself.

“Why are you with Adrian?”

His mouth dropped in surprise. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting that question.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s... He’s kind of an ass hole.”

And then... Thomas laughed. Newt almost fell off the couch as Thomas threw back his head, even clutching his stomach at one stage.

He wiped at his face as he finally settled down. Newt could only gape at him.

“You’re not the first to say that,” Thomas clarified, “Adrian’s the kind of guy that you either love or you hate I guess.”

“No, Tommy, I’m not talking about that kind of ass hole. I’m friends with those kind of ass holes. Damn it, I’m dating one but with Adrian I mean it. I just don’t see why you’re with him.”

Thomas hunched his shoulders, “He’s good for me.”

“ _Is he_? Any time you talk about him, you just seem so... so _sad_. I just can’t see how you two would be a good fit.”

Thomas rose to his feet, fists clenched, “Okay, so he doesn’t make me lunch or take me out when I’ve had a bad day or-or patch me when I’ve hurt myself but, he’s good to me. He loves me-”

“Do you love him?”

And Thomas falters. Newt worried that he might start to cry. He never meant Thomas angry and it was too late now to go back.

Thomas straightened and a steely look settled over his eyes.

“Yes. I do. And why do you care? You’ve known me, what? A week? You have no fucking right to say anything about my relationship with Adrian and quite frankly it’s none of you _God damn business_!”

Newt didn’t even try to stop him as he stormed out of the apartment, although he did flinch when Thomas slammed the door behind him.

He felt horrible.

* * *

Thomas was shaking by the time he collapsed on the bench.

He wasn’t sure how far he had walked but he stopped when he realised that he was almost home. _Home._ At his apartment. With Adrian.

He buried his head in his hands. With the heat of the moment gone, he felt awful. He shouldn’t have yelled at Newt like that. He completely overreacted. But this wasn’t the first time he’s had this conversation.

Teresa told him again and again that him and Adrian should not be together and he had heard Adrian’s friend whispering to each other - asking why Adrian was with someone like him.

Thomas sighed. He couldn’t go back yet, not after blowing up at Newt like that.

Across the street, he spotted a fuming man and his spirits instantly lifted. Minho.

He almost got up and ran over to him, ready for any kind of distraction. But then, reality crashed down on him. What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh, I just had an argument with your boyfriend. What’s up with you?’?

He walked off in the opposite direction, his steps quickening in the hopes that Minho wouldn’t see him. It tore him up inside to actively avoid him.

He slowed his pace once he turned a corner and ran a hand through his hair.

Thomas couldn’t go back to Newt’s, and he couldn’t go to his own place... and he really didn’t want to talk to Teresa. She would only agree with Newt and Thomas would have to go through that conversation again.

He had no other option, only one choice remained. He went to the place where he lived almost ten years.

He made his way to Dr. Ava Paige’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a chapter of confrontations  
> I've been trying to get that Minho / Adrian 'fight' in for a few chapters now and just couldn't write it (still not sure if it turned out okay)  
> So question, should Minho and Newt talk about everything that happened before the airing of their episode or after?  
> Hope you enjoyed! See you all in the New Year!!  
> xx


	16. Day 15 - Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the end, the last day, the final curtain  
> Goodbye, farewell, goodnight  
> Enjoy

After a fitful night of broken rest, Thomas found himself sitting up in his old bed, unwilling to move just yet.

It was time to take a step back, now in something of his own space and analyse his situation.

He had a boyfriend of two years, they were currently living together and Thomas was happy with their relationship. He stopped. He _was_ happy. He couldn’t really discern if he was _still_ happy or not. He shook his head, carrying on.

Adrian wanted to take part in a reality TV show and Thomas was dragged into it (he felt a tiny spark of resentment at that, that he hadn’t felt before). He met Minho. They became fast friends and Thomas... found himself _liking_ Minho a lot. He smiled just thinking about the fun they had, his heart pulled when he remembered how scared he was the night of the storm... He was _certainly_ attracted to him as well. And he got butterflies when he thought of the way Minho spoke about Newt.

And then he actually  _met_ Newt. He was nervous at first, but Newt had this calming presence that almost immediately put Thomas at ease. Newt could get sad... and Thomas wanted nothing more than to make him happy, to reassure him in the same way that he did. He was the quiet that perfectly balanced out Minho’s brashness. And he was beautiful to boot. He also cared... so much. Thomas could feel the guilt at yelling at him, eating him away.

He admired them both. Their collective strengths made Thomas feel stable in a way he hadn’t before. If they could get past this and be friends then Thomas’ life could only improve.

But could he just be friends?

He yanked at his hair, finally swinging out of bed. His chest hurt, his heart thumping hard in his chest and his breath coming in ragged.

He couldn’t. They were making him question his feelings for Adrian. He was fine before that - happy even. Where could he go if he left Adrian? They wouldn’t want him. They were perfect for each other. And who would he choose anyway? He liked both of them. He-

He reached the medicine cabinet, scrounging around. She must still have some anxiety medication here somewhere, right?

Failing to find any, he leaned over the sink, taking in gulps of air. He liked two people at the same time. He wanted to laugh. Children did that. You don’t love more than one person at a time. He’s so stupid. Why was he panicking like this? It was stupid to get so anxious. Why did he always have to be like this?

“Thomas.”

He had to go and apologize to Newt at least. It was their last day. He had to make things right. But that just made his chest hurt more.

“Thomas.”

He startled as a hand touched his shoulder. He stared wide-eyed at his boss and former-guardian, Dr. Ava Paige. She looked do much smaller in her dressing gown rather than the lab coat he had become so familiar with.

She reached in and drew out the tablets he had somehow missed and she gave him a small smile.

He continued to stare. He had hoped that Dr. Paige would have thought he had grown out of this but...

His breathing had slowed, he would have laughed if his eyes weren’t still burning. He had been startled out of his panic attack.

“Come meet me in the kitchen,” she requested politely before turning and leaving.

He swallowed the pills dry and stumbled out after her, taking a seat at the table across from her.

Dr. Paige had her hands folded over each other, staring at him with an analytical eye that he always hated.

“I didn’t hear you come in last night.”

“Sorry,” Thomas raked his head for an excuse, “I went for a walk and it was late and this was closer so I thought... it would be better.”

The lie fell flat but she didn’t make any remark.

“I hear you’re supposed to be in a reality show. Swapping partners. It sounds like an interesting experiment.”

“It’s not an experiment,” he spat out. Everything was an experiment to her. She was a scientist with a severe interest in the human psyche. He couldn’t help but feel like the last ten years since he met her has been one huge experiment, “Where did you hear that?”

“Adrian’s father. It seems I’m hearing a lot about you from him lately.”

She didn’t sound bitter or disappointed. Her tone kept her usual business-like demeanour. He took a breath.

“Shouldn’t you be with them now? These... other people.”

“We got into a fight.”

He always ended up blurting out the truth, giving her exactly what she needed.

“Well... not exactly. I overreacted.”

She gave a small nod, “You have a habit of doing that.”

And just like that the fight left him. He wanted to yell at her until he went red in the face but then, he’d just be proving her right. So instead, his shoulders drooped and he stared at the floor. Avoiding her gaze he got up and moved for the door.

“I’d better be going.”

“Thomas.”

He turned, waiting for what she had to say.

“You are always welcome here,” she said with that same smile as always.

Thomas’ throat closed up and all he could do was nod before he left.

* * *

Newt practically jumped out of his seat when Thomas came through the door. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before, waiting for Thomas to come home. His back was sore from sitting in the armchair and his hair was still a mess - giving him a crazy look.

“Tommy! Where were you? Are you okay?”

When Thomas simply stared at him, Newt collected himself.

“I’m sorry. For what I said. You were right - I was out of line.”

Thomas’ blank face fell and suddenly Newt felt ten times worse. the boy had this sort of defeated look that made him appear ten years younger.

“No, I’m sorry. I... overreacted. I shouldn’t have yelled. It... struck a nerve.”

Damn right it struck a nerve. Newt would have been the same if someone questioned his and Minho’s relationship. And he wouldn’t have bothered to apologize.

“I’m sorry I wasted our last day,” Thomas croaked.

“Hey...” Newt guided him to the couch and they both fell onto it, “You didn’t. I... We were both wrong. It happens.”

“Still. I feel like I’ve ruined our week.”

Newt felt like he had missed something. Where had this boy come from? He was like a completely different person. Newt wanted to wrap him up and hide him away from the world.

“You didn’t. Tommy...” Newt lowered his head to catch Thomas’ eyes, wanting him to hear what he had to say, “This week... getting to know you... It’s been one of the best weeks.”

He relaxed when Thomas smiled back at him - even if it was a small one. He leaned back, “Besides it’s not like this has to be our ‘last day’. We can keep in touch. We live in the same city after all! Right...?”

Thomas’ smile dropped and Newt felt his heart drop along with it.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea...”

It was as if Newt’s brain went offline. He didn’t know what to say, what to think, how to react to that.

“What...? Why?”

Thomas licked his lips, refusing to look up at him.

“Is it... because of what I said yesterday?”

“A little... it’s a lot of things. It’s just... I have a lot... going on right now and I just... I don’t think...”

He was struggling with the words and Newt couldn’t summon any anger. He moved off the couch and retrieved a loose piece of paper and quickly jotted something down.

Newt crouched down in front of Thomas, in the same way Thomas had done for Newt at the start of the week and handed him the note.

“That’s okay,” he said, although he felt that wasn’t true, “This is my and Minho’s numbers, so if you ever want to meet up, or... if you just want to talk... You can call. Or text, I guess.”

Thomas took the note gently, not wanting to mess up the ink. Newt could push aside whatever feelings he had for Thomas, and the complications that would bring. He just wanted Thomas to be okay.

“Thanks.”

Newt pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that until they heard a horn blare from the street.

“That’s the car,” Newt mumbled. He didn’t need to check to know it was them, “Do you need a few more minutes?”

Thomas pulled away, shaking his head, “No... I don’t want to make them wait.”

Newt stood, wincing at the crack in his back and the slight cramp in his leg. Working together, they threw Thomas’ belongings into his bag and went down to the street.

* * *

Minho was excited for three reasons.

1\. He was leaving Adrian behind. Hopefully forever.

2\. He was going to be living with Newt again.

3\. He was also going to be seeing Thomas again.

Normally, it would worry him that he was about as excited to see Thomas as he was to see his boyfriend but, well, he was simply too happy.

They had made it through the two weeks and would be 5,000 dollars richer. That would certainly make a dent in their money troubles.

He grinned as the two men came through the door and launched himself at them, wrapping his arms around them and laughing at their startled expressions.

Adrian, who had been talking to one of the producers in a corner, cleared his throat and pulled Thomas away.

Minho turned to scowl at him, his face pulling down in disgust as Adrian kissed Thomas, muttering, “I missed you, TomTom.”

But he beamed as he turned to Newt, who was also watching the other couple with a frown. Newt then met Minho’s eyes and smiled, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

And that was all they had to say, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Minho would usually gag at couples doing this but he would slap on a diaper and call himself Cupid if Newt really wanted him to.

“I missed you...” he mumbled.

Minho smiled. Newt always grew shy at public displays of affection or when he knew he was being sappy. But Minho loved it, “I missed you too.”

Their noses were brushing against each other, but they never quite kissed. All of a sudden they both just started to laugh.

“Okay!” The boys snapped their attention to the woman (the producer whose name constantly slipped Minho’s mind), “Thank you guys for participating. We got a lot of great footage and we’ll let you know your episode’s air date. Feel free to stick around, we’ve got plenty of snacks-”

“No thanks,” Adrian interrupted. He bumped his hip against Thomas’, “We’ve got a lot of... catching up to do, right babe?”

Minho scowled at the lecherous tone. Thomas gave a strained smile and Adrian began to lead him towards the exit.

“Hey, Thomas!” Minho called.

He felt his hand being tugged and he looked at Newt who frowned and shook his head. Minho’s eyes narrowed in confusion but he looked back at Thomas.

Thomas gave him an apologetic smile and a small wave as he left and Minho felt a painful tug in his chest.

“So, um,” Newt addressed the producer, “When will we be getting paid?”

“Oh! We have to finalize a few things and then someone will come around before the end of the week. We’ll call first, of course.”

“Of course,” Minho replied dryly, receiving hit from Newt’s elbow.

They left hand in hand and Minho couldn’t help but keep Newt as close as he could. Newt gave his hand a squeeze.

Minho turned to him, “Are you all right?”

Newt looked at him for a second, hesitating, “...Yeah,” he leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder, “I just missed you, is all.”

Minho tensed, feeling like he was missing something.

It seems like they have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End  
> Sike! Would you kill me if I ended it there?  
> I have no plan from here on out, I've been following a rough guide but now... hahaha  
> So! I may need a week to plan things out - anything you guys would like to see?  
> I was thinking next week I would do an interlude, a chapter about how Newt and Minho got together. Would you like to see that?  
> Also, do you guys think this needs trigger warnings? For depression, anxiety, etc?  
> Til next week! And happy 2016!


	17. Interlude - Minho and Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three times longer than every other chapter - I can't believe I've been writing all day  
> Possible trigger warnings - check out the end notes if you need to first  
> \---  
> Sorry to those who didn't want an interlude :P But I hope you read and enjoy anyway

At the age of sixteen and a sophomore in high school, Minho didn’t really care about making any more friends.

Maybe that was an easy thing to say because he was generally well-liked and school - popular even - but as far as he was concerned he had his friends on the track team and that’s all he needed.

So, when a new guy showed up one day, he wasn’t pushed on introducing himself.

The new kid introduced himself as ‘Newt’ (which got a few snickers) and he was short, skinny, and had an English accent. He had fluffy blonde hair and, honestly, looked like he was twelve.

The girls adored him. The guys... not so much.

The kid was just begging to be picked on and Minho did feel a bit bad for him. But he figured it would pass. The guys were just jealous of the attention he was getting and the girls interest would fade once the ‘allure’ of mystery had worn off.

Eventually, it did. Newt wasn’t the ‘little brother’ that the girls had wanted. Most of the guys stopped being bitter and one day, Alby introduced Newt to the track team as a new member.

Then, Minho had to take notice.

Newt was a decent runner, no where near as fast as Minho, but then... no one was. He was at least faster than Frypan, who only really joined the team because his mother nagged him about getting more exercise.

Two weeks after Newt had joined, Minho started to notice that a few guys still gave him a hard time. He was a pretty easy target and they generally were just dicks. He and Alby had hung back after practise, talking through the line-up for their next race when Alby cursed and stood up.

Minho had followed his gaze to see tiny Newt overshadowed by one of Alby’s classmates a year ahead of them. He was well over a foot taller than him with the kind of bulging muscles that only pumping steroids could bring.

Alby slapped his hand against his arm, a silent demand to back him up. They began to march over to them when the hulk stepped forward and Newt swung his school bag and hit the older boy in the face so hard that he tumbled down like a tonne of bricks.

Minho and Alby ran over, looking from Newt to the other boy with confused expression. Newt did not have the panicked or fearful look on his face that Minho was expecting but rather an annoyed scowl.

When Newt noticed them, he frowned, “Hey Alby. Everything okay?”

The two boys continued to gawk at him until Minho asked, “What the hell is in that bag?”

Wordlessly, Newt handed it over to him and Minho’s arm dipped at the weight of the school books Newt must have been carrying this whole time.

* * *

 The summer between sophomore and junior year was a whirlwind for Minho. He and Frypan got a job as waiters at a restaurant and Minho had his first summer romance. With a guy.

It was kind of a summer of sexual exploration for Minho. He had dated a few girls here and there but this was his first relationship that went beyond a few dates. He didn’t want to angst about it but he was relieved when his boyfriend wanted to keep it between them at first. He was a bit older, a semi-regular at the restaurant and only Frypan knew (who silently judged him but only because he went outside during shifts to make out with the guy).

There was a bit of fallout when he found the guy was actually older than he let on. And married. There was an incident at the restaurant and Minho may have yelled at a few of his customers (douchebags was one of the lighter ones used) and he got fired just before school started up again.

He came out to a few of his closer friends that he was bi and resolved not to date anyone else for a while. And only people his own age from then on.

He had to do a double-take when Newt greeted him. He had been away with his family to England all summer and apparently had a few growth spurts. Minho was a pinch annoyed at now being just a little bot shorter than him.

He was a little bit lanky, and seemingly even skinnier than before but he was filling out a little. The running certainly helped and now with his legs no longer giving him a disadvantage he was one of their best runners. There was one particularly exciting race when he and Minho went toe to toe.

The girls were taking notice of him again but instead of calling him ‘cute’ they now called him ‘dreamy’. Minho still thought he was cute though with his soft blonde hair long enough to fall over his eyes and the way he squinted when he smiled.

No one attempted to pick on him any more. Not only because of his new-found height but he became kind of infamous for taking down the star of the wrestling team and the track team was well-renowned for looking out for each other.

Minho and Newt had become friends of sorts before the summer. It was kind of inevitable with them being in the same circle. But it wasn’t just that. Minho liked Newt. They shared the same kind of humour - Newt was a sarcastic shit and could be almost as blunt as Minho was. But he was also kind. Frypan called him the ‘mom friend’ to which Newt promptly hit him over the head but Minho thought it was true. He was the first one to check on you if you had taken a fall and always seemed to have a first-aid kit nearby.

He helped freshmen and comforted girls and pushed bullies back.

He was the kindest person Minho knew and...

He found that he _really_ liked him. He was kind of horrified really when he realized that he had a crush on Newt - only because he wasn’t the type to get ‘crushes’. It just wasn’t him. People asked him out. Sometimes he said yes and that about sums up his dating history.

He asked Alby once why Newt didn’t date. He was asked often enough. Alby shrugged, not giving his question too much thought, “I don’t think he wants to.”

And that stopped Minho from even considering doing anything about his crush. He had never been rejected before and there was no way he was going to start now. Not with a friend and _certainly_ not with Newt.

He had hoped that it would fade but Newt had this horrible habit of being such a great person. Minho tried not to get any closer to him, avoiding the risk of Newt finding out but every little interaction with him made his heart soar.

All of their friends knew and tortured Minho _endlessly_ over it. Shucking shanks.

They all stayed close after graduation and Minho still had no hope of getting over him going into college. Minho was completely out as bi and dated girls and boys here and there, even prolonging an awfully awkward relationship in the hopes that maybe that would end it - with no luck.

One day after class he was eating lunch with Frypan when the subject of Newt had come up. Frypan let it slip that Newt had dropped out of college and Minho’s fork fell out of his hand.

“What?”

He saw Newt most mornings when they met up for runs around campus and he never told him that.

“Didn’t you hear?”

The group met up at least once a week and Minho _did_ notice Newt getting quieter, more withdrawn. He still smiled and laughed and was same Newt... but there was a change.

“Yeah, he got into this big fight with his parents too.”

“Cause he dropped out?”

Newt had been studying law and Minho had suspected it wasn’t really his decision. When they were applying for colleges in senior year, Newt had no idea what he was doing. He talked about taking a year out and then, all of a sudden he was going to be a lawyer.

“Naw. I think his parents were pissed but they wanted him to move back to England with them. Guess they figured one of the colleges over there would be a better fit.”

Minho made a noise as he thought what life would be like if Newt moved away. He didn’t like it. Newt’s parents moved back to England two years ago when Newt graduated but Newt stayed.

“What’s he doing now?”

“I don’t know. He’s looking for a new place. He’s gotta move out of the dorms.”

“Shit...”

“Nuh uh.”

“What?”

“You are not gonna move out to find a place with Newt. Enough with the hero-complex already.”

“I don’t have a hero-complex,” Minho glared.

Frypan smirked, “You do for Newt.”

Frypan cried out when Minho swiftly kicked his leg from under the table.

* * *

 Not long after that there was a storm. Minho’s room mate, Ben, was gone for the weekend and Minho was stuck alone, something he had been thankful for. He was still afraid of lighting, even after five years of getting hit. None of his friends knew. As far as they were concerned he wasn’t afraid of anything and he’d like to keep it that way.

He wasn’t crying or shaking under the bed but he couldn’t sleep. Just as he was beginning to drift off, he jumped up when there was a loud thumping at his door.

He was muttering curses. It was four in the morning! If it was some drunken asshole coming home from a party Minho was going to beat the everliving crap out of them.

So, when it’s a crying Alby, all Minho can do is stare at him. Alby doesn’t cry. Ever. Minho has known him his entire life and not once has he seen him cry. This was bad. This was so bad and all Minho could do was stare, like it was a dream, maybe he was imagining a crying Alby at his door.

_“Minho.”_

That broken sob shook Minho. Still not comprehending what was going on he stepped aside and switched on the light. If flickered on, the storm had quieted enough not to be messing with the power any more.

He still couldn’t comprehend why Alby was here. As far as Minho knew, his friends all went to Newt when they were upset. They certainly never went to Minho for comfort, and for good reason.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t care.

“Alby...” he started, “What’s wrong?”

The older boy sank onto Ben’s bed, putting his head in his hands. He was shaking, probably because he was drenched.

_‘Get a towel,’_ Minho could practically hear Newt’s voice in his head.

He fetched one and handed it to Alby, who took it gently but did nothing else. Minho was about to ask again when Alby choked out.

“It’s Newt.”

“W-what?” he choked out.

“He’s in the hospital.”

“What?!” Why was that all he could say? “What happened?! Is he okay?!””

“I don’t know! They won’t tell me anything cause I’m not family. I’m gonna wait to morning, I think they have to do surgery.”

“Surgery?! What happened?!”

_“I. Don’t. Know!”_

Alby was in his space, voice strained and nostrils flaring. Minho stepped back. He wasn’t afraid of Alby, but he was afraid for Newt.

Alby sighed, sitting down again, sending Minho a look that was as good as a silent apology.

“I got a call from his landlord, they... Someone heard him scream and they found him on the pavement. He fell off the roof.”

“The roof...?”

What was Newt doing up on the roof in the first place? And on a night like this? A fall like that... Was he _trying_ to get himself killed?!

No...

Minho’s stomach dropped and he shook his head. There was no way. It was an accident, a complete-

“It wasn’t an accident, Minho...”

Minho froze. Had he said that out loud...? When Alby’s words registered he felt bile rise.

“Newt tried to kill himself.”

Minho ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He stayed there for a while. He didn’t want to go back to Alby - to face what was happening.

Eventually, he went back. He was shaking too as he sat beside Alby. He didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to ask... why? How could this be happening? But he knew that Alby would have no more answers than he did.

Alby’s voice was low and soft. Broken.

“How could I not notice? I’m supposed to be his best friend! I should have...”

“There’s nothing you could have done... It’s not your fault...”

“Well then whose fault is it, huh? Newt’s?!”

“It’s not anyone’s fault...”

That felt like a lie. It felt like Minho’s fault.

All those times he saw those strained smiles. All the times he could have asked him if he was _really_ all right... All those times he was too scared to get any closer to him.

All the times he fawned over Newt taking care of everyone when no one was taking care of him.

Minho should have taken care of him.

* * *

 Minho went to the hospital two weeks later. Newt was off suicide watch and recovering from surgery. He had caused irreparable damage to one of his legs. He could walk - or at least he will with continued rehab but in all likelihood he would have to avoid straining it for years, if not the rest of his life. For a moment, Minho selfishly thought that was the end to their morning runs.

But it was certainly better than never seeing Newt again.

All of their other friends had visited them and tried to be optimistic. They didn’t ask why Minho hadn’t gone but he suspected that they already knew the reason.

He was scared.

He was scared of seeing Newt in a hospital bed, the heart-monitor beeping like some sort of ominous countdown. He was terrified of seeing Newt in whatever state he was in to push him to-

He was only there now because he couldn’t take it any more. His disgust at himself for not going sooner overpowered the fear. And all he could do was think about him, worry about him.

Alby said that he was doing good now - that it was a bad spell but, as awful a thing as it was to think, Alby had no clue that Newt would do such a thing in the first place. None of them did. Minho felt like they had failed Newt in some sort of way.

So, Minho was in the hospital gift shop, staring down chocolates and ‘Get Well Soon’ teddy bears. All of a sudden he felt ridiculous. What was he going to do? Give Newt a bar and say ‘Hey, I heard you tried to kill yourself so I figured I’d get you some chocolates’?

He turned and was about to leave the hospital altogether, when he stopped. He took in a deep breath and made his way to Newt’s room.

When he entered the room, he zeroed in on Newt talking quite amiably with an elderly woman who was in the bed beside him. He was tempted just to turn around and pretend he was never there when the woman looked up at him and asked Newt, “Is that a friend of yours, dear?”

Newt beams at him and it throws Minho off. It’s not the dreary, miserable atmosphere he had thought it would be. And Newt seems as... ‘Newt-y’ as ever.

The other beds are empty and Minho finally walks over to Newt’s bed, wiping sweaty hands on his jeans. There is an awkward silence until Newt gestures to the woman, “This is Agnes. Agnes, this is my friend, Minho.”

“Ohhh,” she smiles, “ _That_ one.”

Minho suddenly feels self-conscious under the scrutiny of this woman while Newt simply laughs it off good-naturedly. He gestures to the chair beside the bed and Minho glances at the daffodils standing in a vase on Newt’s bedside table. Maybe he should have brought something.

“Hey.”

Newt smiles, “Hi.”

Was he really like this with everyone? He thought they had been exaggerating when they said he was so... normal. Gally theorized that he realized what a ‘dumb shank’ he was being and had a new lease in life.

Newt tilted his head, “How have you been doing?”

Minho wanted to scream. To shake him. _‘You tried to kill yourself!’_ he wanted to shout.

He glanced at Agnes, who seemed to be napping, before answering, “I’m fine... Sorry I didn’t visit earlier.”

Newt nodded, the smile still plastered over his face, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are your... parents coming over?”

Newt shook his head, “I asked them not to. They’d just used this as ammo to get me to move in with them. They’re gonna cover the hospital bills... but not the other stuff. Insurance doesn’t cover it.”

Of course insurance doesn’t cover attempted suicide. He looked down at his hands. He didn’t know what to say. Does he make small talk? Should he ask why he did it? If he still wants to? Is it completely taboo?

“Minho?”

“I want to help you with the rehab,” he blurted out.

“What?”

“We-we cover it in my course. I’m no expert but maybe it would be good to have someone there you know and I can help when you get home, you know?”

Newt’s eye brows pinch together, confused. This nervousness is not Minho-behaviour. But then he relaxes ad his eyes soften, “That sounds great, Minho. Thank you.”

And suddenly, Minho realises what he’s doing. He’s making everyone feel better and it makes Minho angry. He’s taking care of everyone else instead of himself.

And it’s killing him.

* * *

 Minho and Newt became a lot closer after that. Minho can’t bear to purposely distance himself from Newt any more. He helps Newt with his rehab and now considered him one of his best friends.

One day he realises he no longer has a crush on him - he’s in love with him.

Their friend silently keep watch. Newt moved in with Alby and when he can’t be there, one of the others stays over. It’s not explicatively said but Minho can tell it annoys Newt.

One night, it’s Minho who stays over. He brings beers and they drink and watch bad TV and whisper in the dark.

Eventually, Newt’s attempted suicide comes up and Minho finally asks him ‘why?’, his filter working less than usual.

“It wasn’t any big thing,” he said in a low voice, “It was like... a lot of little things. I had been thinking about it for a while and I just... I just didn’t want to do it any more. Any of it. I just kind of gave up.”

Minho felt like there was a golf ball lodged in his throat, “And now?”

Newt sighed, “When I stepped off - when I was falling... I thought, ‘Oh no. What have I done? I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to die. I-I’m going to die.’”

His voice was heavy and Minho wondered if he was crying.

“I regretted it. Almost instantly. But I’m alive. And I know I’m lucky. Not everyone gets a second chance. One they’ve made that decision.”

Minho reached for his hand in the dark. He didn’t speak, just linked his fingers in Newt’s and squeezed. He wasn’t a religious man, but he wanted to thank any Gods that were out there.

* * *

 The first time Newt and Minho got into a fight is one of the worst and best moments of Minho’s life.

It was awful, certainly, but looking back on it, Minho wasn’t sure they would be where they are today without it.

Newt was finding rehab harder and harder and was growing frustrated. After a particularly bad session, Minho was helping Newt into his apartment when Newt pushed him away, snarling.

“Stop trying to shucking help me, Minho! I’m fine!”

When Minho asked him if he took his medication, he went ballistic.

“Don’t you dare shucking coddle me, Minho, not you! Everyone is treating me like a fucking fragile doll and I am so sick of it! Just stop, okay?! You were the only one treating me halfway normal, so please don’t you start too!”

“Alby told me you stopped going to therapy,” he doesn’t know why he said it but he had been worried about it.

“Yes, _Alby_ is telling everybody everything, isn’t he?! Well, maybe it’s nobody else’s God damn business! It’s too expensive and I don’t need it any more anyway! I don’t want to kill myself any more.”

It was kind of surreal. In an argument, Minho would be the one yelling while Newt would be the calm one but it was like with each other, their tactics completely changed.

“Yeah, maybe. Right now,” Minho was still angry though. Furious, even. But he kept his voice low as he moved into Newt’s space, “Right now, you regret it. Right now, it’s still fresh. But what about a few months, a few years down the line, huh? And you forget. And you start thinking about again and you still don’t talk to to your shucking friends about your God damn problems. And this time- and this time you-”

He can’t finish it. Can’t even think about it. He shoves Newt down into the seat. The other boy hisses and Minho almost stops to apologize. But he can’t stop now, not when he’s going.

“I don’t care if it’s expensive - find a way. You’re a lot smarter than you shucking think, so just _think_ of something. It almost ruined me last time, Newt. If you do it again- If something were to happen-”

He’s crying and Newt is looking up at him with wide eyes, his mouth gaping.

“Please. You’ve gotta let us help,” Minho sinks to the ground, onto his knees. He leans on his fist, his head bowed. He’s begging, “ _Please..._ ”

He doesn’t look up when Newt places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knows Newt is kneeling in front of him. He can’t look at him. He knows he’s selfish. He shouldn’t make this about him. But it was like he was breaking. His shoulders were shaking and his voice felt wrecked with sobs.

Newt pulled him into a hug and Minho clung to him with dear life. He can feel tears on his own shoulder and knows that Newt is crying too.

“Okay... okay. I’ll figure something out.”

Minho sobs in relief. He wants Newt to it for himself, not for him. But if it means he’ll accept the help, then Minho can live with that.

* * *

When things had calmed down, they were both sitting across from each other, lost in their own thoughts. The air was awkward, at least for Minho. He had never opened himself up to Newt that much before. He contemplated leaving but he also couldn’t bear to go.

“Do you want to move in with me?”

Minho’s attention snapped to Newt who was looking at him with an open but nervous expression.

“What?”

“Maybe if I got a cheaper place... I could manage, you know? I know Alby wants to move in with his girlfriend but he doesn’t want to leave me on my own. And it would be easier if I have a room mate-”

“Okay.”

“Minho-”

“I don’t like living with Ben any more,” that was only half a lie, “I want to. Let’s do it.”

Newt frowned, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to. Let’s think about it for a while, okay?”

Minho still wanted to a week later and they got a place.

It was probably an apartment with a couple in mind, coming with one bedroom and a double bed but it was cheap and close to where both boys worked - Minho’s new job as an instructor at a gym and Newt’s cashier job at the grocery store.

So, they sold the bed and got two singles and shared the room.

Alby wasn’t happy with it at first but in the end it worked better for their friendship.

Newt continued therapy and was diagnosed with depression. There was a lot of bumps and trials with different dosages and different pills but Minho helped him along the way - cautious of ‘coddling’ him.

They became best friends. Newt talked to him about his day, even the bad ones and in turn, Minho shared his. He knew how reluctant Newt was to talk about his problems and he wanted this to be as equal a friendship as possible. That maybe it would make things easier for him.

He knew this probably wasn’t healthy for him. He was in love with his best friend and he was living with him. Sometimes Newt would look at him and he would think maybe- _maybe_ , Newt felt the same way about him.

But Newt cared about everyone. He loved all of his friends and while Minho loved being apart of that group, it also drove him crazy. Newt wasn’t even in the place for a relationship right now and Minho wouldn’t make things worse for him.

It would hurt Newt to hurt Minho and Minho was not going to force him to by confessing any feelings.

And Newt did.

It wasn’t exactly extravagant by anyone else’s standards and they didn’t make a show to anyone about how it happened.

It was about a year after they moved in together. They were getting ready for bed and saying their ‘good nights’ when Newt ended it with a casual ‘Love you.’

Minho froze at the light switch, his heart thundering in a frightful way. He looked at Newt, expecting him to laugh it off as some joke but Newt was as shocked as he was.

He stumbled forward, “Newt...?”

Newt sat up, looking up with fear in his eyes, his voice rough, “Minho... I love you. I’m sorry.”

Minho took long strides to close the distance and climbed onto the bed. They were so close, their noses were practically brushing.

And then Minho laughed.

Newt reeled back as far as he could and Minho immediately felt bad.

“I love you too.”

Newt’s eyes widened and he flushed, “You-you do?”

“Newt I’ve loved you for years!”

Newt breathed out before he smacked Minho on the shoulder, “Why haven’t you said anything?!”

“I was-” Minho sighed. He could only be honest with Newt, “I was scared.”

Newt shook his head, leaning in and giving him chaste kiss.

Even the slight contact left Minho’s skin buzzing everywhere, “And you? How long...?”

Newt shifted, uncomfortably, “About a few months now. You’ve just... This past year... You’ve been everything to me, Minho. Tonight... I didn’t mean to... It just kind of slipped out. I guess I was scared too.”

This time Minho shook his head before he kissed him. He could tell this was the beginning of an addiction - Newt’s lips.

He ran over and switched off the lights before he came back over to the bed.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” he asked.

It was cramped and they elbowed each other a lot. Minho was just happy to hold him. To see where this would go.

Three years later, they fight as every couple do. But tell each other everything and cheer the other up when they’re down. They didn’t take long in getting a bigger bed and some Saturdays when they were both off, they wouldn’t bother leaving the apartment at all.

Newt got a better job at the garden centre. Minho was laid off from the gym and one day when he was scouring the internet for work, he came across an ad for a reality show looking for couples.

And then, they met Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of depression and attempted suicide (talked about only)  
> \---  
> This fic has gone so many places I didn't think it would go  
> It was meant to be this silly thing where Thomas fell in love with Newt and Minho, with some silly fluff and pining  
> I feel like it's become a monster  
> I thought this was best written in Minho's POV only. Depression is a delicate topic and I don't think I could have done Newt's part justice without breaking myself  
> I was going to have either Minho or Newt tell Thomas about Newt's attempted suicide but I couldn't think of any natural way that could happen but having Thomas in the dark while you guys know could be better? He may still find out but we'll see  
> I actually really enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys liked it - please don't kill me! D:


	18. Day 15 - Worries realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic made the Top 25 ThoMiNewt fics of 2015 - it got No.1! I'm so happy and was left speechless quite frankly  
> Thank you to those who voted and for all of those who have read, kudos-ed and commented so far - it really means a lot guys and talking to you and hearing your ideas and what you think has made writing this fic so much more enjoyable  
> I'm honoured by your guys' interest and only hope that you continue to enjoy this silly little fic of mine

When the taxi dropped them off at their apartment building, Minho and Newt held hands through the front door, all the way up the stairs, through the halls and to their door.

Minho squeezed Newt’s hand with a grin, giving him a peck on the lips before opening the door.

It had been like this since they had left the studio - lost in their own worlds but still together as a solid presence.

In the solace of their own home, however, they were finally able to take each other in. Minho leaned in first, each kiss lasting a little longer. Newt pulled away, his eyes fluttering open and he just... looked at him.

Minho groaned and planted his head on Newt’s chest, humming at the heartbeat.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re bad, aren’t we?”

He could feel Newt’s hand lightly trailing his arm, “What do you mean?”

Minho shook his head back and forth slowly, nuzzling Newt’s soft sweater, “I’m sitting here with my super hot boyfriend after pretty much two weeks apart and... all I wanna do is cuddle!”

Newt chuckled, threading his hands through Minho’s hair, “That’s not so bad.”

“We’re one of those sickeningly lovey-dovey couples that everyone hates to be around.”

“Hm. Maybe... But then, our friends just make fun of us.”

“Yeah, because they’ve known us forever. This is why we have no new friends.”

Newt laughed again, his hand never faluting in its petting, “I didn’t think you wanted any new friends.”

“Well... I guess Thomas kind of counts, right?”

Newt’s hand froze. Minho knew he was testing the waters here. He had noticed them acting strangely at the studio before Adrian dragged Thomas off. He was going to let it go, for today at least, and enjoy his first day back with his boyfriend, but he found that he couldn’t. It was itching at him that Thomas looked so depressed and he wondered if something had happened between him and Newt.

Cautiously, he lifted his head up. When Minho caught Newt’s gaze, he knew that Newt knew that he knew... something.

“Um...”

“Did something happen?”

“He... doesn’t want to see us for a while... I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

Minho felt his heart drop. Newt quickly looked away from him as if steeling himself. Minho couldn’t help but feel angry that Newt thought he would be angry. He was a mess of emotions, basically.

He got off of Newt’s chest and sat straight so he could look at him fully, “What happened?”

“We had a fight... I asked something I shouldn’t have and he got mad. He said this morning it was okay, but he... said he didn’t want to be around us for now.”

Minho wanted to poke more but didn’t want to end up pushing Newt. He sighed, feeling worry, an all too familiar feeling lately, bubble up.

“I wanna know more, eventually. But... If you wanna forget about it for today... I’m okay with that.”

Newt looked torn and Minho wondered just how much this had been weighing on him.

“Can we, um... go to the bed?”

Minho immediately moved to get up, “Yeah, sure.”

Newt had never been comfortable talking about emotional stuff. To be honest, neither was Minho. But they made it a point in their relationship to communicate and, quite frankly, Minho was proud of them. They agreed on making it a ‘rule’ early on - even if they couldn’t talk to each other, they would go to one of their friends. Usually, it was Alby for Newt and Frypan for Minho. Minho had initially implemented this rule more for Newt’s sake than his own, but he found that it worked out for himself in the long run. Particularly when dealing with Newt’s depression.

Sometimes, they would lie on the bed when Newt needed to talk. Minho would wrap his arms around Newt’s waist and Newt would press up against him. When Newt was feeling particularly overwhelmed and needed this, he liked to face away from Minho but still felt the comfort of his arms.

Minho preferred to talk face on, to gauge the other person’s reaction. He would walk around the apartment, always needing to move and occasionally, Newt would have to snap at him to slow down, if he ended up moving too much. But being on the go made things easier when Minho had to talk.

But he enjoyed this too. Lying there - being there for Newt. Even if all that he could do, all that Newt wanted him to do, was listen.

Minho took his place and Newt settled beside him. He felt a sliver of shame when he smelled Thomas on his pillow and shook his head. Newt stilled in his arms as question but Minho nudged Newt’s shoulder with his head - giving him the go ahead.

Newt sighed, steadying himself, “Yesterday morning, I asked Tommy why he was with Adrian.”

Minho’s lips quirked up at the nickname.

“He got mad. Obviously. But, it’s just Adrian’s...”

“An ass-hat? A grade-A jerk? The reason the word ‘shank’ was invented?”

Minho got the reaction he was hoping for when Newt burst out laughing. He pulled Minho’s hands to his lips, giving them a small kiss and Minho could feel the wide grin on his face.

When he brought them down again, he continued playing with them. Unlinking them and uncurling each finger before linking them back together again.

“And Tommy’s...”

“Only a bit of a shank, can have his moments, but is definitely _not_ an ass-hat?”

Newt didn’t laugh this time but hummed in agreement.

“I just... I couldn’t see it. Why they were together... It wasn’t my place I know...”

“I get it,” Minho had to let him know that he wasn’t alone in this, “I wanted to hit the guy so many times. He was such a... Damn, he was just such a _douche_!”

“It’s not just that though...” Newt mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

Newt shifted, rolling over so he could look at Minho. It was that kind of guarded look that sent Minho on edge - like Newt knew that Minho wasn’t going to like what he said next.

“Something happened. And I want you to promise to not freak out.”

Minho could feel himself freaking out already.

“Promise me that you won’t get angry, and that you’ll let me finish, all right?”

Newt sat up, waiting for Minho’s response.

Minho was tense as he mirrored Newt’s movements. He gritted his teeth but took in a deep, calming breath, “I promise I’ll _try_.”

Newt looked at him warily before his shoulders dropped, likely realizing that was the best he was going to get.

He looked away from Minho, gazing at the rock collection sitting on the drawers opposite the bed. His voice was so low and he spoke so quickly that Minho almost didn’t hear him.

“Adrian took my pills.”

Almost.

_“What?!”_

Newt clamped his hand down on Minho’s wrist, keeping him in place as he continued, “He was being a dick, I kicked him in the nuts and went to my room. He told me he found them and... flushed them.”

Minho could feel his temples pounding as he clenched his jaw so tightly he could feel the muscles jump.

“He didn’t though,” Newt added, as if that made things even _remotely_ better, “He gave them back to on the Sun-”

Minho was already off the bed and halfway to the front door before Newt realized he had moved at all.

“Where are you going?!”

“I’m gonna kill that smug-ass, shit-eating _bastard_!”

He was down-right furious and how could he not be? He knew that Newt wouldn’t necessarily fall apart without the medication for a few days - but still, it was the fact that he chose to mess with them in the first place. Who does that? He also felt guilty. This whole thing was his idea in the first place and he knew something was wrong with Newt the day they switched. But he chose to ignore it. He was such an _idiot_!

“I thought you-” Newt cut him off at the door, slamming his back against it, “You promised you wouldn’t get mad!”

“I promised I would try,” usually Minho would be smug at the loop-hole but he couldn’t find it within himself, “And I’m not mad - I’m feeling fucking _homicidal_!”

Newt met him with an angry glare, “You didn’t let me finish, I wasn’t even going to tell you-”

“You weren’t going to _tell_ me?!”

“Let me fucking finish! I’m over it, okay?! I’m not made out of glass, Minho, and I certainly don’t need you going off and killing someone for me!”

Minho was still shaking but he turned away. He wasn’t angry at Newt. Okay, so he was a little ticked off at blocking him. And that he wasn’t going to tell him. But he sat on couch and clenched his fists.

Slowly, Newt moved away from the door. His frustration dropped off his face to be replaced with a soft expression. He knelt down in front of Minho.

“Tommy sometimes takes something for his anxiety. He told me he keeps losing it... that Adrian always finds it for him.”

Minho furrowed his brows before it dawned on him, his eyes widening in shock, “You think...?”

Newt shook his head, “I don’t know for sure. But if he is... I mean, that doesn’t sound like isolated thing, does it? It’s bad enough on its own but, what if he’s doing... more?”

“What, like... hitting him?”

Newt looked off, thinking, “No... I don’t think so. But, still. I just... Sometimes, Tommy would say something... and he’d just sound so sad, you know? I just wonder if he knows that he can break-up with.”

The silence stretched throughout the apartment. Newt didn’t know what else to say and Minho was mulling all of this information over.

Minho sighed, his head dropping low, “Can I go kill the son-of-a-bitch now?”

Newt gave a weak chuckle, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “It’s not worth it. Adrian would sue us out of our home and... Tommy wouldn’t appreciate it either.”

“So... What do we do then?”

Newt ran his hands through his hair frantically, “I don’t know. Do we do anything? It’s not really our place-”

“’Our place’?”

“Yes! But I still- I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t just leave it alone if what I think i happening is happening! Sometimes, people in these relationships don’t realise how bad it is, Minho. And sometimes, they can’t get out of it on their own.”

Minho went stock-still as he thought of something.

“Wait.”

“I mean, we’ve known them for what? A week each? We can’t-”

“Newt, wait.”

“-say that we know what’s ‘best for him’. And would he even believe us?”

Minho stood up and clapped his hands on Newt’s shoulders - abruptly putting an end to his boyfriend’s adorable yet frustrating pacing, “Newt.”

Newt just stared at him, mouth still open.

“The video.”

Newt raised an eye-brow in question.

“Everything Adrian did was recorded. They’ll have to show it. When the episode airs, Thomas will see the guy for what he is and dump his ass. The guy dug his own grave.”

Newt still looked a little unsure but hopeful, “That could be _weeks_ away though...”

“I know... But you said yourself that Thomas wants some time away from us. And he needs to discover this for himself,” he swept some of Newt’s hair out of his eyes, “And when he _does_ break up with him, we’ll be there to support him. Every step of the way.”

It kind of scared him. He didn’t know if staying in contact with Thomas would be the best idea. But he couldn’t let him stay with a guy like that. No way in hell. Besides, a month was plenty of time to sort through his feelings.

Maybe they could all be friends after this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time and I hope you're not disappointed!  
> I know usually I switch POVs but I felt like this moment needed a chapter of its own and switching POVs would have disjointed it  
> I just realized that that's two Minho dedicated chapters in a row! We'll get some of the others soon... hopefully  
> The format, of course, will change from now on depending on what's happening there could be several chapters dedicated to a day or month-long time skips, who knows?  
> Anyway, I'd love to hear you're thoughts and see you guys again next week!  
> x


	19. Day 16 - Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week was solely Minho/Newt and now this one is Thomas/Adrian  
> Hope you enjoy!

Thomas blinked slowly into the new day. He was encased in Adrian’s arms, the blanket only half covering them. He held back a laugh when he noticed that he was teetering over the edge of his side of the bed as Adrian clung to him.

He glanced at the clock - just a few minutes before the alarm will go off. He was resistant to get up. He loved these moments - just him and Adrian in the quiet of the morning.

Being home was a big relief to him in the end. As much as he had enjoyed living with Minho and Newt, problems aside, he felt like he could relax. Then again, it could just be the fact that he no longer had any cameras on him.

The day before had been wonderful. It reminded him of all the things he loved about Adrian. He always knew how to make Thomas feel more than what he was - to make him feel worth something.

It wasn’t just the sex. He had to tell Teresa that again and again. It was the way he sometimes stopped and looked at him, like he was the whole world, the subtle touches in passing throughout the day and just... the warmth of having someone there - someone he knew and trusted.

Just as he reached the risk of drifting back to sleep, the alarm went off with a shrill beep. Thomas winced. He was going to turn it off just before, so that it wouldn’t wake Adrian.

The other man groaned and rolled over, checking his own phone on his bedside table, “Seven A.M.? Ugh, Thomas, what are you doing to me?”

“Sorry,” Thomas placed an apologetic kiss on Adrian’s temple, “I’ve started going out on runs before work. I’ll be back soon.”

Thomas yelped as Adrian grabbed him and pulled him back into an embrace.

“We can hit the gym later.”

Thomas wiggled around, “Ah, you know I’ll be too tired after work.”

He finally managed to escape his boyfriend’s clutches and jumped out of bed, digging into his bag he had yet to unpack, for his running gear.

Adrian sat up on his elbow, watching Thomas scurry around, “You know,” he smirked, “I’ve got a great way you can burn some calories and stay in bed.”

Thomas laughed, calling over his shoulder as he left the apartment, “Sorry, maybe later! I’ll be back soon!”

* * *

Thomas kept an easy pace - more of a jog than a run - as he was no longer competing with Minho. But still, getting back into running gave him this new energy he hadn’t realized he had lost.

He slowed to a stop at the traffic lights, regretting it immediately as he leaned up against the pole. He groaned, feeling the burn in his legs.

He stretched out and tried to bring it back to a light jog without looking stupid, _‘Ugh, why did I stop? Come on, Thomas. Just fifteen more minutes to go ‘til you’re back home-’_

Thomas almost tripped over his own feet when he spotted the café he and Minho went for breakfast. He was on his way Newt and Minho’s apartment.

As a matter of fact, if he continued this way, he would probably intercept Minho soon.

He took a few steps back before turning around and sprinting the rest of the way home.

The adrenaline wore off once Thomas was in the shower and he legs almost gave out on him there and then. He tilted his head up, letting the water wash over him.

What is he had seen Minho? He thought about the small talk, the potential awkwardness - it sounded like a nightmare. Worse still, what if they slipped back into the easy back-and-forth they had before?

_‘I just have to give it time and it will fade’_

He didn’t want to avoid Minho though. He kind of missed him already. He even missed Newt and the guilt of what he had said the day before was eating at him. It was for the best. It would do no one any good if they stayed friends. Thomas’ feelings would only grow and tear him apart.

But with time, who knows? It was just a silly thing after all. And he felt so great being back with Adrian. It was just a proximity thing.

Dried and dressed, he cursed when he caught the time. He grabbed an apple from the bowl and almost bit into it, before remembering that it was plastic and the bowl was just for decoration.

He rolled his eyes at himself. A lot of the things in his apartment seemed so... unnecessary now. Half of the books on their bookshelf was fake...

Noting that he’d have to think about all that later, he snatched some of Adrian’s energy bars and ran for the door.

* * *

As predicted, when he came home Thomas was utterly exhausted. Admittedly, he had been a little too ‘flexible’ with his work schedule the past two weeks and he really needed to get ahead again. He wiped his hand down his face as his stomach growled. He had forgotten to take lunch again and the vending machine food was now unsatisfying in comparison.

He trudged his way to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich - the only thing he had energy for at the moment.

Thomas greeted Adrian, who glanced at him, his attention enraptured by whatever was on television.

“Look at them.”

“Hm?” Thomas turned to the show. Some heavily tanned guy with blindingly white teeth was talking to... another tanned guy with blinding teeth.

“Do you think I could be a Jersey boy? I mean I’ve got the body, right?”

“Maybe if you coloured yourself in with orange Crayola.”

Adrian laughed, “Good point,” he sighs, “Maybe we should move to England. I could get on something more classy like The Only Way is Essex.”

Thomas had no idea what that was but he firmly decided he didn’t want to know, “Maybe reality TV isn’t the way to go. I mean you’d rather do movies and stuff, right?”

He hummed, “Yeah... I guess lets see how The Swap goes first.”

“Is that what they’re calling it?”

“Yeah, I was talking to one of the producers about it.”

“That’s good, you’re making contacts.”

Adrian turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “I have _plenty_ of contacts. I just haven’t had anything to get me noticed yet. I need something that really makes me stand out...”

Thomas patted his hand in sympathy. Being famous had always been Adrian’s dream. He had the wealth but being on TV was everything to him. Thomas had thought it was a little ridiculous at first but he tried to be supportive.

“Hey, why do you want for dinner? I was thinking of cooking tonight.”

“Ugh, don’t. Besides my peeps are coming tonight to hang out. We’re gonna order in. Why cook when we can have whatever we want?”

“Um...” Thomas’ shoulders drooped, “Okay.”

He had been looking forward to another night of just the two of them.

“When are they going to be here?”

A knock on the door was the only answer Thomas needed.

* * *

Thomas didn’t dislike Adrian’s friends but he was always uncomfortable at these ‘get-togethers’. It wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t happen so often. They were mostly in the same social circle: rich kids with no jobs so they had nothing to do all day but hang out or go out.

He wouldn’t really mind if it wasn’t at his apartment all the time but Adrian was the ‘glue of the group’ apparently.

Some were nice and talked to Thomas but it was mostly painful small talk or something Thomas had no clue about. One pair asked him who he had been during the swap - asking about living with Minho and Newt. They then proceeded to bad talk them from their experience with them and Thomas ended up walking away from the conversation.

He wanted to get a drink and was tempted by a beer - anything to make the time go faster. However, the last time he was drinking was at a nightclub and somebody slipped something in his drink that gave him crazy hallucinations. He couldn’t be sure that it was one of Adrian’s friends but it left him paranoid to drink with others ever since.

Once everyone was gone, Thomas dropped beside Adrian on the couch. His boyfriend immediately began attacking his neck with his lips. Thomas pushed him away. He didn’t even want to imagine Teresa’s face if he came into work with hickies again.

Adrian was giggling drunkenly, “Hey, TomTom. Wanna fuck?”

Thomas shook his head, huffing a laugh, “You should go to bed. Come on.”

“Ohh~~ You’re going to ‘take me to bed’?”

He wasn’t as drunk as he first appeared as he swaggered his way over to the bedroom.

“Hey, are you too drunk to talk?”

Adrian threw himself onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hand, “If I say yes, will we have sex?”

“No.”

Adrian sighed, dejected, “What is it?”

“Um,” Thomas fiddled with his hands, unsure of how to approach this, “It’s about you’re friends.”

Adrian peeked through his fingers, his voice tense, “What about them?”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “Well... Why do they always have to come here?”

Adrian sat up, grabbing Thomas and dragging him over by his hips. He smirked up at him, “Cause we got the best place, baby!”

Thomas shivered as Adrian slipped a hand under his shirt, “Yeah, but... Couldn’t you guys hang out somewhere else sometimes?”

Adrian narrowed his eyes and Thomas rushed to explain himself, “I mean, I need to work in the mornings and they tend to stay kinda late-”

“So, what? Because you’ve got a job you’re better than us?”

“No! I just-!” Thomas slumped. He may as well tell him the truth, “I just don’t feel like I fit in with your friends...”

Adrian barked out a harsh laugh, “Aw, babe, they don’t _hate_ you! They just think you’re quiet. _You’re_ the one who won’t talk to _them_! You just don’t give them a chance.”

Thomas felt the guilt bite into him. Have they been talking abut it? Was it really that bad?

Adrian whipped off his shirt and resumed kissing Thomas, touching any sliver of skin he could find, “Come on... Make it up to me.”

Thomas pulled away, “It’s late. I don’t...”

All of a sudden, Adrian was off him and buried in his blankets, “Fine. But, sleep in the guest bedroom - if you’re so fucking concerned about your ‘sleep’.”

It stung. Something like this had only happened a few times before in their relationship.

Thomas felt almost empty as he walked to the other room - but mostly, he just felt tired.

He felt bad for telling Adrian his friends that they should hang out somewhere else and maybe he should have just given in. But he was pissed too that he was being ‘punished’ for refusing to have sex with him. But then again, Adrian was drunk and maybe one night was for the best.

Still, the smell of Minho on the pillow didn’t help. He’d have to wash the sheets tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter will have a bit of a time-skip  
> I have a rough plan written out but am still totally open to suggestions :)
> 
> Also, when I edit a chapter and post it (I've done it a few times) does it send a notification? I was thinking of tidying up previous chapters eventually but I don't want you guys to get a long string of e-mails :P
> 
> See you all next week! x


	20. Day 43 - One Month Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unsure of how you guys are going to react to this chapter! *sweats nervously*

Minho stepped out onto the balcony where he found his boyfriend staring off into the distance. He took a moment to appreciate Newt. He complained about his hair needing a cut but Minho liked the way the blonde curls whipped around in the wind. Newt turned to him, giving him a strained smile. Minho clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“They’ll be here soon. We should head inside.”

“Yeah...”

“Nervous?”

“Can’t be any worse than the actual swap, right?”

Minho made a noise in agreement, “Still, what do they expect to have changed in a month? Did they really think it would be so ground-breaking?”

The month that followed living with Thomas and Adrian had flew in. A film crew was to visit to ‘catch-up’ with both couples before the airing the following week. It was both a relief and disappointment to the both of them that they wouldn’t actually be interviewed with Thomas.

They had settled back into a routine, acting as if it the whole thing had never happened. Outwardly, at least. They hadn’t talked about their worries for Thomas since but Newt found himself thinking about it with every free moment.

Minho was very much the same. He turned those two weeks over and over in his head and tried to search for any clue that Thomas could be in an abusive relationship. He couldn’t really come up with definitive proof but one thing he was sure of was that Adrian was a bad guy and he ran a high risk of kicking his ass the next time they met.

Newt answered the buzz of the intercom and let the cameraman and producer in. They weren’t really sure what protocol to follow here but Newt had run down to the store and bought some biscuits earlier. It was one of those things that Minho loved about Newt. Someone visiting? Tea. Tea when they arrive and tea when they leave. Or coffee if they prefer.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles. As the cameraman set up, the producer went through what they’d be doing.

“I’ll just be asking you a few questions. We want to show how you’ve been getting on since your experience.”

An ‘experience’ was definitely one thing to call it... Newt was glad that they were being prompted though, he wouldn’t really have known what to say otherwise.

“So firstly, how are you guys now? You know, as a couple.”

Minho wrapped his arm around Newt and tugged him a little closer. Newt couldn’t fight the grin off of his face. “We’re doing good,” Minho replied, keeping his eyes on Newt.

“We certainly missed each other,” Newt elaborated, “I didn’t realise I’d miss this goofball so much in two weeks, to be honest.”

“Love you too, pumpkin.”

The producer looked like she was trying not to coo.

“And career-wise?”

“I’m still working at the gardening centre... but, Minho-” Minho made a noise of protest, “-started up a Facebook page to be a personal trainer and got his first client.”

Newt was beaming. He was very proud of Minho and adored how... humble Minho was about it. It was still small but he was honestly so happy Minho was working again in some way. It was the perk-up his boyfriend needed.

He took out a sheet of paper and jotted something down before lifting it up to the camera, “There is the link if anyone wants to-”

“Newt!”

Minho was wrestling it out of his hands, startling a laugh out of him. Minho was blushing furiously as he looked apologetically at the producer, “You can cut that out, right?”

“Nope, sorry,” she grinned, obviously lying.

Newt put the improvised sign away triumphantly.

“How would you sum up your experience? Did you enjoy it?”

Newt tried to pick out the most neutral answer he could think of, “...There was the good and the bad.”

Minho snorted, “Thomas being the good and Adrian being the bad.”

The producer covered her mouth to prevent a laugh as Newt elbowed Minho in the stomach.

“And have you been in contact with the other couple since?”

Minho and Newt glanced at each other, “We haven’t. We wanted to... take some time to ourselves but, hopefully we’ll see them soon.”

‘Hopefully we’ll see _Thomas_ soon’ is what Newt meant.

The woman nodded at the cameraman and stood, “All right, I think that’ll do it.”

“Really? That’s all?” Minho blinked in surprise.

“Yes. We just wanted a short catch-up for the end of the episode. We’ll be able to edit it and put it in. Any plans for the night it’s on?”

“Um, no. Not yet. Is there any kind of... protocol?”

She laughed, “No, it’s really up to the couples. Thank you so much for your co-operation. Minho, congratulations on your business!”

Minho scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I wouldn’t really call it that...”

“Would you like to stay for some tea?” Newt really just wanted them to go but wanted to remain polite.

“No, thank you. We’re heading over to the other couple’s apartment now.”

Both boys perked at this. If it weren’t for this ‘catch-up’ Newt probably would be tempted not to watch it at all but... he really wanted to know how Thomas was doing.

Minho snacked on one of the biscuits left out, “What do you want to do for the episode?”

Newt shrugged, “Watch it here, I suppose.”

“Should we tell the others about it?”

_That_ caught his attention, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t.”

“I know but Frypan has _really_ been getting into his reality shows lately. They’d kill us if they ever found out.”

Newt mulled it over. He didn’t even want Minho to see it - never mind the rest of his friends. Someone would surely notice the growing feelings he had for Thomas over the week. And if they questioned him about it now? He didn’t know what he would say.

His feelings for Thomas were mostly consumed by worry - and that is what he chose to focus on. With time, whatever infatuation he has will fade. It’s been a month and he swears it has, even if only a little.

But still...

“I... don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Minho is too good for him, “Let’s just hope they don’t find it then.”

Newt couldn’t wait to get it over with.

* * *

Adrian looked casually gorgeous. It was apparently a look that took hours in their bathroom to perfect. Thomas rested his chin on his fist as he waited for this torture to be over.

Adrian was speaking to the producer in hushed tones while the cameraman got ‘the perfect light’ and Thomas’ leg began to jitter up and down nervously.

“Okay! Take a seat,” the producer offered as if this wasn’t their home.

Adrian immediately wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist and beamed at the camera while Thomas struggled to even strain a smile.

“How are you guys doing, as a couple?”

“Great! Never been better. I feel that we have this new appreciation for each other. Right, boo?”

Thomas’ smile almost dropped. Adrian had never called him ‘boo’... ever. And things hadn’t honestly been that great. At least, not on Thomas’ end. He was noticing things about their relationship that he hadn’t before - like Adrian speaking over him or guilting him into things he didn’t want to do. He didn’t know if it was the two weeks away from him or his exposure to Newt and Minho’s relationship that brought this to light.

“It’s like our whole relationship is different,” he strangled out before coughing into his hand to clear his throat.

Adrian’s eyes narrowed but his grin grew wider as he pecked Thomas on the lips, winking at the camera, “Absence makes the heart grow fonder, am I right?”

The woman paused before continuing, “And career-wise?”

“I’ve gotten a few calls. I’m mostly focusing on my modelling career right now but I’m hoping to branch out into some acting very soon,” he waggled his eyebrows at the camera and Thomas almost frowned at how ridiculous he looked.

The woman shifted her gaze to Thomas. As he opened his mouth, Adrian chimed in, “Thomas is still working at W.C.K.D. and he just got his newest project funded.”

Adrian linked his hand in Thomas’ giving him a proud smile that Thomas couldn’t help but return.

“Did you enjoy your experience?”

“We were lucky that Minho and Newt were such good guys,” Adrian answered, “We had our ups and downs but quite frankly, we were expecting _way_ worse!”

Thomas knew these answers were rehearsed as he had seen Adrian prepare them the night before.

“And Thomas?”

Adrian nudged Thomas and directed him to the camera, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Um...” he hesitated, “Yeah. I missed Adrian, but getting to know Minho and Newt was fun. I think I learned a lot about myself too...”

“And have you been in contact with the other couple since?”

Adrian shook his head, “No. As great as Minho and Newt were, I just don’t think we were... the same crowd, you know?”

“I’d like to see them again soon,” Thomas said out loud, without really thinking. Adrian’s head whipped around, obviously not liking that their answers contradicted each other.

The woman shifted awkwardly before clapping her hands together, “Thanks so much for meeting us-”

“Wait! Keep the camera rolling, there’s one more thing I want to do!”

Thomas could only watch as Adrian got off the couch and bent down on one knee. He didn’t know what was going on - it was as if his brain had completely shut down before it could offer up and explanation.

“Thomas... TomTom. You complete me. You are everything I want in a soul mate, as a lover and hopefully, if you say yes, as a husband. Thomas, will you marry me?”

Time froze. Thomas couldn’t breathe. His chest tightened and he filled with dread. What was happening? Why now? Was this a joke? They had never talked about marriage but Adrian had made it pretty clear that he would never want to do it. He had never thought about it beyond that. It was never something he had any particular desire to do.

What could he say? He had to say no, didn’t he? He didn’t want this - he truly did _not_. But the camera was there. It wasn’t live but this was being recorded for all to see. He couldn’t say no. They’re relationship was falling apart - he knew that, but he couldn’t put Adrian through that kind of embarrassment.

“Y-Yes...” he choked out.

Adrian hugged him tightly and pulled away only to kiss him.

As soon as the red light on the camera was off, Adrian stepped away. He clapped Thomas on the arm with a grin, “Great dramatic pause, babe, that’ll have them on the edge of their seats!”

“...What...?”

Adrian was already speaking animatedly to the producer, “You’ll end it on the kiss, right? I don’t know if you should cut the pause a tiny bit?”

The cameraman gave Thomas a pitying look as he packed up and Thomas felt his stomach sink. He was starting to realize what was going on. He did it for publicity. For a show. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or to throw up.

The producer glanced back at him before leaving. She looked guilty and Thomas couldn’t discern why.

Once they were gone, Adrian turned on the TV, as if nothing had happened.

Thomas tried to stop his hands from shaking, “Did you just propose... for publicity?”

Adrian glanced at him, his voice triumphant, “I thought of it last night. It’ll give our episode a bit more wham, don’t you think? People eat that stuff up. We’ll be the most memorable couple for years.”

“So, are we... actually engaged or what?” his voice was tight. He was furious and the longer it took for Adrian to realise, the more his anger grew.

Adrian shrugged, “Let’s see how it goes.”

“And you didn’t think to ask _me_ about it?!”

“I wanted a genuine reaction.”

“And what if I had said no?!”

“I knew you wouldn’t.”

Thomas trembled. His anger was fading fast and instead, anxiety took its place. He could feel his heart beating irregularly, the quick thumps pounding painfully in his chest. He couldn’t breath. It hurt. It hadn’t hurt like this in so long.

He could faintly hear Adrian calling to him but he launched himself towards the bathroom, ripping open their medicine cabinet and searching frantically for his anxiety medication.

The panic attack had come so quickly, so out of nowhere that Thomas’ sight began to darken at the edges. He banged his fist against the tiled wall and gave an aggravated shout.

Where the fuck had he left them this time?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!  
> Next week is the week you've all been waiting for! The episode airs :)
> 
> Also, I have just realized that I made a mistake on my title... 20 weeks later :P It was meant to be after the saying "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" but well... I'm only after realizing it's meant to be 'Absence'... Oh well! No point changing it now!


	21. Day 50 - The Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a week ahead for the past few chapters and I'm feeling a little disconnect so I'm taking this week off from writing and going back to the day I did it before - I think it worked better for me :P
> 
> I don't think this is one of my better chapters but regardless I hope you enjoy :)

Thomas paced in front of the door before giving it a knock. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting in the cold.

It was such a shift in atmosphere from his apartment. Adrian’s friends were over, gathering around the TV awaiting ‘Adrian’s début’. He knows he should watch it with his boyfriend... fiancé, maybe. But he couldn’t stand to be there, to watch such intimate moments of his life with a roaring crowd of idiots. So, he slipped out when the drinking began and sent a quick text to Teresa to see if he could come over.

She answered the door with a smile, letting him inside. He realized that it had been a while since he had been here and he felt a pang of regret. He had been so caught up in his own stuff that he hadn’t been paying attention to his best friend.

He wiped his hands down his face as he sat down. Teresa handed him a drink and watched him intently.

“I’m going to watch it you know.”

Thomas looked at her for a moment, about to attempt to argue but gave a nod instead, “I know.”

“Good,” she turned on the TV and switched it over. The ads bright colours already giving Thomas a headache.

Just in time then.

Watching himself was surreal. He cringed at his face, his expressions, his voice... Minho though, it was like he was made for television. The screen had almost captured his confidence, the gleam in his eyes when he gave that shit-eating grin... Thomas missed him. He missed him so damn much it _hurt_.

Newt was... oddly cold. It didn’t show much of Adrian and Newt’s interactions but the few there were Adrian would be teasing while Newt would be short with him or just ignore him all together. It was such a different person from the one that Thomas knew that it left him reeling.

And then, in the final few days, Newt hardly left the room at all! Thomas wondered if he was sick. He looked awful. Thomas wondered how he didn’t notice that Sunday they had first properly met, how pale he looked and how dark the circles under his eyes were.

He had guessed that Newt hadn’t liked him. But Thomas couldn’t figure out what Adrian had done.

Watching his and Minho’s goodbye all over again was heartbreaking. A lump formed in his throat when they hugged. When Minho whispered that he would miss him, Thomas gripped the fabric of his jeans.

This was awful. He hated it. He hated seeing himself fall in love with Minho, watching it slowly happening over the week. This was such a bad idea - such a bad, _horrible_ idea!

When it went on break, proclaiming the end of the first half, he caught Teresa watching him with a calculating gaze that made him want to squirm.

“Tom...” she breathed out.

He stood, his stomach in knots. She knew.  _Of course, she knew!_ He couldn’t handle this. It was bad enough that she knew he was in love with a man he knew for a week - imagine when she found out he was in love with two. That he loved the both of them.

“Thomas-”

“Don’t. I don’t want to talk about it.”

That look. She was pitying him.

He brushed his hands through his hair, “I can’t handle this!”

She was up and at his side at an instant, moving his hand up and down his back, “Do you want to stop? We don’t... we don’t have to watch the rest of it.”

He shook his head, “I do. If I don’t, I won’t be able to stop thinking about it.”

Teresa’s hand lingered on his back before she went to the kitchen to get him something. He planted himself back in front of the TV.

He could do this. He had to make it to the end.

* * *

Minho and Newt sat frozen in front of the TV. Newt was curling into himself more and more and Minho, well, he blew up.

_“What the fuck was that?!”_

Newt didn’t know what to say, he was still staring at the screen.

“They cut it out - _they cut it out!_ Why would they _do_ that?!”

“I don’t know,” Newt replied in a low, calm voice.

That should have tipped Minho off but he was too angry - but he was too ashamed as well, too scared. Seeing himself fall in love with Thomas was unnerving, he wondered if Newt had noticed.

Newt’s silence put him on edge. What was he thinking? Was it about Adrian? Thomas? Him and Thomas?

“Do I always look like that?”

He had said it so quietly, Minho almost hadn’t heard him at first. He stopped in his tirade, confused. He studied Newt. His boyfriend sat there, unmoving, hands on his knees as looked straight ahead. Alarm bells went off in Minho’s mind. He approached him slowly.

“Newt...? What do you mean?”

Newt didn’t look at him, “Do I always look that pathetic?”

Minho sunk down beside him - this train of thought, this self-loathing, was never good.

“You don’t-”

“Did you see me?! Just lying there. Doing nothing like a worthless sack of shit...”

Minho reached for him, “Newt...”

Newt slapped his hand away, “Don’t touch me. Don’t... fucking touch me...”

He wasn’t mad - he was breaking and Minho felt like he was breaking along with him.

“It just looks bad... because of how it was edited, that’s all... Newt, you’re not...”

“That’s how everyone is going to see me.”

Minho had never been good at comforting people, “It’s on a really small channel...”

Newt buried his head into his hands and Minho felt like he had failed him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I’m sorry I put you through this.”

Newt gave him a sad smile, “It’s not your fault they cut it. It’s not your fault I’m like this.”

“Hey...” Minho slipped off the couch and knelled in front of Newt. He didn’t know what to say - only one thing came to mind, “I love you. So much. You know that, right?”

Newt looked at him as if he was thinking it over. He nodded slowly. Minho hugged him tight. He felt so guilty - putting Newt through this and falling for someone else at the same time.

“We can stop now if you want. We don’t have to watch it,” he couldn’t force Newt to. He couldn’t force Newt to do anything.

“I want to,” Minho pulled away to look at Newt for certainty, “We have to see...”

They have to see if Thomas is okay. They have to watch until the end.

* * *

Watching the second half was a little easier. Newt began to smile unaware of himself as he and Thomas slipped into their friendship. Minho and Adrian’s interactions weren’t cut as much and Newt laughed at a few of Minho’s digs.

He chanced glances at Minho now and then. He was watching the screen with this intense concentration, picking apart what was kept and what wasn’t.

Minho looked over at Newt with a eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips at the sudden jump to Newt and Thomas’ easy interactions to the awkwardness when they returned on the Friday. Newt could feel himself tense. He should have told Minho about the almost-kiss. Luckily, it hadn’t been recorded but it made Newt feel awful. He felt like he was keeping so much from Minho now... But what could he say?

The fight was hard to watch and it focused a lot on Adrian and his friends after that. Unbeknownst to him, Minho had grabbed his hand during Thomas and Newt’s confrontation and by the end, Newt was gripping it. It made it look like he had hated Adrian for no reason...

Minho batted Newt’s arm when their section came up, Newt holding up the sign with Minho’s web address proudly.

“Shank could cut out a lot of stuff but she couldn’t cut out that.”

“I’m sorry,” he tried. He wasn’t.

Minho narrowed his eyes at him but couldn’t hold it for long. He chuckled, trying in vain to keep a straight face but ended up burying his head into Newt’s shoulder instead. He stayed like that when Thomas and Adrian’s part showed up, turning his head so that he could see the TV.

Newt’s heart stuttered at what he saw.

Thomas looked thinner somehow - sickly. The rings under his eyes stuck out in deep contrast to his pale skin.

“What’s wrong with him?” he breathed out.

Minho was rigid against him, Newt could almost feel the growing anger coming from him.

_“Thomas, will you marry me?”_

Minho sat up, “No...”

_“Y-Yes...”_

Newt gripped the couch, “No!”

They watched in horror as Adrian swept he up in a kiss and the credits rolled. Newt felt like he was going to be sick. What was Thomas thinking?

“What the hell is he thinking?!”

Apparently, Minho thought the same.

“We have to go.”

“What?”

“We have to _go_ and tell Thomas the truth! We have to tell him what happened - we can’t wait any more!”

“We can’t!”

Minho was already putting on his coat, “Why not?!”

Newt hated to say it. He wanted to march down there just as much as Minho did but he felt hopeless, “Because he won’t believe us.”

Minho stopped, one arm in the coat and one arm out. He looked away from Newt, staring instead at the door, debating with himself.

“He has to know. I can’t let him go through with this...”

Newt shook his head, “This is his decision. We can’t stop him.”

They had no right to interfere. They hadn’t known Thomas long enough. They could not just tell him what he could and could not do.

He felt a stab in his heart when Minho looked disappointed in him. He made a move for the door but Newt stepped forward.

“What do you expect to happen? You’re just going to barge down there and what? He’s not going to believe you.”

“I don’t care! I have to try!”

“Why?!”

“Because he looks _miserable_! And I am _not_ going to just sit here and let this go on.”

It clicked in Newt’s head then. Maybe he had no right to feel jealous or angry. Despite all of those feelings he felt a glimmer of hope. Hop for what, he wasn’t sure but he couldn’t let Minho walk out that door until he asked-

“Are you in love with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a two-parter - a lot of feelings are realized/admitted and I think next chapter will be the conversation that many of you have been waiting for ;)


	22. Day 50 - The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an important note at the very end (well important to me) but I figure you guys'll want to read the chapter first ^^

“Do you love him?”

Thomas twisted on the spot, unable to face Teresa.

“Tom?”

He glanced up at her. Her mouth was set in a grim line and he couldn’t quite pick apart the emotion on her face.

“I...” he trailed off. He was going to say, ‘I do’. It was kind of an instinctual thing now but he dropped off to really think about it.

“I don’t know.”

He doesn’t think so. But he can barely take the thought - never mind admitting it out loud. It was scary - the idea that you could so sure in your love for someone and then for one day for all of it to unravel.

“Then you can’t marry him.”

This was an absolute. And he knew that.

“We’re not really engaged... I think.”

“Then why did you say yes?!” Thomas could feel her frustration and he couldn’t help but feel a little defensive.

“Because I couldn’t do that to him while it was being recorded - that’s just cruel!”

“That was the point! He did that _purposely_ , Thomas, because he knew you wouldn’t say no!”

He didn’t want to think that. Adrian was looking for publicity, not to trap Thomas.

“He did it for the cameras...” all of the fight had left him, “That’s all...”

Teresa shook her head, still tense with anger but her eyes softened and she took her place beside Thomas, “That doesn’t make it any better...”

Thomas nodded, because he knew that.

“You _have_ to break up with him.”

Thomas’ head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. It always came back to this - back to those words: ‘you _have_ to’.

Maybe he was still with Adrian out of pure stubbornness.

No, that was too far, but the words still burned.

“I’m not saying that because I hate him, and I do, or because he’s bad for you, which he is. I’m saying it because you don’t love him... and you love someone else.”

He drew in a breath. So, it was obvious then. He had to get up, had to move around.

“Tom...” Teresa’s voice shook, “Who is it? Minho or Newt?”

Thomas felt his chest grow heavy but he took in a few clear breaths, regaining control before he could actually lose it.

“Who do you think?”

She hesitated. Thomas wanted her to answer. He needed Teresa, right now, to know him better than he did.

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

Thomas’ shoulders sagged - so much for that hope.

“If I didn’t know you, I would say Newt. You and Minho got along really well and I guess that could be seen as friendship. You and Newt had that too but there was more of a... tension around it, at least in the last few days.”

Thomas nodded along. Teresa was dissected this as a scientist and maybe that’s what he needed.

“But.”

Thomas readied himself.

“I _do_ know you. I know how you are around your friends and I know that you are not quick to be so open. You guys are certainly compatible and I know what you look like when you fancy someone.”

He sighed, “So?”

“So, you don’t know yourself.”

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. That was of no help.

“Or... You don’t want to admit it. That you love both of them.”

His quick glance away was all the answer she needed.

“Oh, Tom...”

“I know! It’s stupid! I just- Minho is so... funny and-and bright and blunt and brilliant, okay? And Newt is so... kind and patient and-and _snarky_. I feel so... ridiculous! You can’t love two people at the same time.”

Teresa frowned, “Why not?”

Thomas stilled, at a loss for words, “Wha- ‘Why not’? You just... You just don’t - you can’t! One person loves one person, right?”

“You mean like a man loves a woman? Things are changing, Tom. No, actually, people are _choosing_ to be with the people they love. And maybe it’s not as clean-cut as everyone would have you believe.”

Thomas dropped down onto the seat, the springs groaning in protest, burying his face into his hands.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

Thomas paused not to think of his answer, but where Teresa could possibly be going with this, “No...”

She smiled, “Neither do I. I believe that it’s all about compatibility and timing - that you could fall in love with several people in your lifetime. So, why not two at the same time?”

Thomas considered this. It was a logical explanation and it made sense. His feelings about loving two people wasn’t the only problem, however.

“It doesn’t matter... I don’t have a chance with them anyway... They’re both happy - together. Maybe I’m just... projecting or something, cause I wish my relationship with Adrian was like theirs.”

Teresa raised an eyebrow, “Have you ever actually seen them together?”

“No... not really, but it’s the way they talk about each other and... they really love each other, you know?”

“And you don’t love Adrian.”

It wasn’t a question this time. And this time Thomas couldn’t deny it, “No... I don’t.”

While it was hard for him to admit, saying it somehow made him feel lighter.

“Then you can’t stay with him.”

Thomas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was right.

“My... feelings towards Adrian aside. Tom, it’s not fair on anyone to be with someone when you don’t love them. _Especially_ if you’re in love with someone else.”

Thomas nodded, accepting it. He didn’t want to do it and the very thought filled him with dread.

He would have to break up with Adrian.

* * *

Minho stood at the door, his hand still clutching the doorknob. He was as still as a stone, holding his breath in the hopes that Newt would just forget he was there.

It wasn’t as if Minho never experienced fear, but when it came to emotional conflict he usually either brushed it off or barrelled into it.

He was scared.

He could lie. But Newt would know. He could tell the truth. But then Newt would know. And not answering like this? Refusing to turn around, to face his boyfriend like this? Newt knows.

And Minho’s terrified.

Terrified of what’s to come - trying to explain his jumbled up feelings, begging Newt to believe, Newt leaving, losing Newt - forever.

So, if he stood still... maybe time would stop.

But he couldn’t handle it any more. He took it in steps.

He closed his eyes and let go of the handle.

Slowly, he turned on the spot.

He opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend’s feet.

His eyes trailed up Newt’s body. Newt was hugging himself, his right hand gripping his sleeve.

He finally reached his face. His wide and scared, _vulnerable_ expression broke Minho down.

“I do... Maybe... I feel- I feel something for Thomas. But-” he moved in closer, no longer able to bear being so far from him, “But I still love you. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

He was crying and he knew that Newt was about to too. If he had to see Newt cry...

“I love you. Please... You have to believe me. I know it doesn’t make much sense-”

Newt pulled him in for a kiss. He was slow and soft but Minho went in with something to prove. He held Newt’s face in his hands, wiping at the tears before they could get very far.

Minho almost chased him when Newt pulled away. Newt still had his hands on either side of his neck, so close he could feel his breath.

“I know.”

Minho watched him with wide eyes, confused.

“Minho, I... I feel the same way. About Tommy. About you. I get it.”

Minho’s hands slipped from Newt’s cheeks and he nestled into the crook of Newt’s neck. He felt relief wash over him - like, maybe this was something they could get through.

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and Newt began to rock them gently back and forth, as if they were slow-dancing. Minho was usually the person who watched as Newt comforted someone but it’s only when it is himself in his arms that he remembers why their friends always go to Newt - why they were all so devastated when Newt did what he did.

“What does this mean?” he mumbled.

He almost cursed himself for saying anything as Newt pulled away. He was still holding him, but had to pull away so that he could look at him.

“Well, we still love each other... So, nothing has to change with that, right?”

He seemed a little unsure. Minho smiled and nodded, feeling so tired all of a sudden. The rush of anger and fear from earlier seemed to have drained everything out of him and now he was practically swaying on his feet.

They sat down on the carpeted floor, not even bothering to move over to the couch.

“What about Thomas?”

Newt shook his head, not dismissing him, but just at the situation.

“You’re right. We have to tell him. But we can’t just go barging in. He needs us right now, and we won’t be of any help to him if he just shuts us out.”

Minho nodded along. With the anger gone, he knew going down there right now would only make things worse. He still didn’t like it though.

Newt scowled, glaring at the wall, “We need to go down to the studio though, and find out what the fuck is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so a little off-beat than usual but if you take the time to read this note I would very much appreciate it - but if you don't there is a... lighter note at the end if you want to skip to that  
>   
> Last week I received a comment about Thomas being weak and stupid and that the story hated Thomas  
>   
> I’m not 100% sure if this comment was meant to be nasty, negative or if it was just genuine criticism so before I continue I would like to say that I love feedback and am open to constructive criticism in the hopes of becoming a better writer  
>   
> But I still feel the need to address this  
>   
> One of the things I have worried about in regards to this story is the portrayal of Thomas - I certainly do not hate him (I could never hate a character played by the wonderful Dylan O’Brien actually) and I do not intend for the story to hate him  
>   
> I believe he is intelligent, curious, moral and a very strong character. I also believe that he is very vulnerable, that he can get very confused by his own feelings and even the feelings of others and at the moment, that is the side of him I want to explore  
>   
> I believe he is a very loyal character - once that trust is broken, it is broken for good but up until that point when it is clear, he will believe the best in you, refusing even to see what others see  
>   
> In regards to his relationship with Adrian, it was one that I have put a bit of myself into. I once had a best friend who isolated me from other people, who guilted me into doing things when she did not get her way, who made me feel like she was the only one who would like the ‘real me’ and even at that I could only be a certain way. We were friends for 5 years at this stage and honestly I didn’t break away from her because of the good times we had together and because I honestly thought I would be alone without her. I didn’t realise how toxic the friendship was until I made other friends (two of which are still my best friends to this day). I saw how easy a friendship should be and managed to drift away from her bit by bit. It was slow and very hard but I became a better, more self-aware person because of it  
>   
> And maybe I’m putting too much of myself into Thomas and maybe he is too OOC and I hope to change that, I hope to make him stronger as time goes on  
>   
> But it will not be quick and it will not be easy  
>   
> He is not going to wake up one day and realise just how awful Adrian is  
>   
> I hope it will not drag, and I will try not to go over the top with it  
>   
> I will try to keep true to Thomas’ character and to everyone else as well  
>   
> And please, if you feel that I am going off track, let me know - [I will always be happy to talk](http://www.sakurasapprentice.tumblr.com/ask) whether it is about the story or if you are going through a similar situation  
>   
> I’m sorry for the long note but I’ll end it here with one more thing: Don’t depend on one person. Whether it’s a family member, a friend or a partner - branch out, don’t isolate yourself - the relationship may not be as good for you as you think  
> \---  
> As for a story related note! I wanna do something a little different - in the next few chapters I'm thinking of having Adrian (or maybe one of the other characters) look through social media about the episode  
> So! I want you guys to be apart of the story! Send in some 'tweets' giving your reaction to the episode and I will put in the ones I think are best for the story in :) Now remember the 'audience' doesn't know as much as you guys do: they cut a lot of Adrian's scenes out (though you can find that suspicious with shady cutting if you want) and Thomas and Newt's day in the forest also wasn't filmed  
> So please! Send some in! And I'll let you know if I am putting it in ;)


	23. Day 51 - Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for the kind thoughts and for submitting tweets! I had a lot of fun looking through al of them! xx

After spending the night in Teresa’s, Thomas headed off to his own home around noon.

One of Adrian’s friends passed him in the hall, looking hungover as Hell and Thomas wondered if he should have waited a few more hours.

When he came in, the first thing he saw was a slightly messy apartment, but his tired boyfriend cleaning up.

He smiled, “Hey,” and kissed him on the cheek passing, “Give me a hand?”

“Sure.”

It was kind of a rare sight in its own, but Adrian looked happy as he tidied up.

“Where’d you go last night?”

“Oh, um... I headed over to Teresa’s,” he rushed in to finish, “I just didn't want to watch it, I'm sorry.”

“Hey...” Adrian touched Thomas’ arm light, “It’s okay. I get it. I was worried though, I wish you would've said.”

Thomas tried to swallow the guilt down, “I'm sorry...”

Adrian was just... looking at him, this softness in his eyes. Thomas had to break it.

“Uh, I saw Scott on my way in.”

Adrian laughed shaking his head, “Yeah, he got pretty wasted. Guy can’t hold his drink for shit. I let him crash. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure, of course! ...Did you guys have a good time?”

Adrian grins, “Yeah, we did... It was everything I wanted it to be and more... Thank you... I know you weren't comfortable with this... But it means so much to me. Thank you.”

Thomas smiled back and returned the hug. He buried his head into Adrian’s shoulder and let it rest there. He frowned. He still had to do this.

He pulled back, “Adrian...”

“Do you wanna see the tweets?”

“Tweets?”

“Yeah, the show’s got some following. I got a text from one of the producers this morning - our episode’s ratings had some of the highest they've ever seen!”

He pulled up his laptop, leaving the cleaning half done.

Thomas was hesitant to look. Adrian seemed oblivious to his turmoil but he really didn't want to know what any viewers thought of him.

But then...

He was also curious.

Thomas sat beside Adrian, trying to ready himself.

Adrian held the laptop to his chest, hiding the screen from Thomas, smirking.

“So, you remember the whole Team Edward and Team Jacob thing?”

“Yeah...?”

“Well... You’re Bella.”

“What?!”

Thomas looked through the feed with horror at what he saw.

It went on and on and Thomas felt like throwing up. There it was - proof that his life had been put on display, that his feelings for Minho and Newt were obvious for the world to see.

Adrian laughed, wrapping his arm around Thomas’ shoulder, “Don’t worry, babe. They can think what they want. Still, this’ll be the most talked about episode for weeks! It’s a small show - it’ll die down quickly enough.”

Thomas wetted his lips as he closed the laptop, “Listen, Adrian... We need to talk.”

Adrian freezes, halfway between sitting and standing. He resumed his movements, trying to remain casual but his shoulders held a certain tension that Thomas knew meant he was on guard. He walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a glass from the overhead cabinet, “Sounds serious.”

Thomas swallowed. He had to do this quick, “I think we should break up.”

The glass slipped out of Adrian’s hands and Thomas cringed as it shattered.

Thomas went and got a brush and some newspaper. When he got back Adrian was still in the same spot, his hand over his eyes as he leaned against the counter. Thomas knelt down in front of him and began sweeping up the glass.

He never really had to do this before. The only other relationship he had before this was when he was sixteen and Brenda broke up with him when he came out as bisexual.

“Why...?”

Thomas hesitated before looking up. Adrian looked down at him, eyes tearing up.

Thomas continued to clean up the glass, feeling Adrian’s gaze on him as he worked. He had wrapped the shards up and put them in the bin before Adrian spoke again.

“...Thomas.”

His voice was rough and broken and Thomas just wanted to hand-wave it off. Tell him to forget about it and act as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't do that. He had to stay strong.

“I don’t want to get married,” he blurted out. It was the first thing that came to him.

Adrian walked up to him and rubbed his hands over Thomas soothingly.

“I'm not ready - I don’t know if I’ll ever-”

“Shh shh shh...” Adrian cut him off, “I'm sorry. That was a shitty thing to do. I should have talked to you about it first. My agent suggested it and I... Thomas, I'm sorry. We won’t get married - it’s okay.”

Thomas shook his head and Adrian cupped his face, “It’s not just that though. Things are- things are different now and I... I just don’t think think we... work any more...”

“Things have been crazy lately. You've been stressed with work and then there’s this whole thing. Give me a chance, please. Thomas, I _need_ you.”

Thomas tried to pull away, his heart hammering in his chest, “I can’t. It’s just- It’s too much.”

Adrian grabbed his shoulders, his grip keeping him in place, “Let’s get away for a while - just you and me. You deserve some time off, we can go somewhere - anywhere - for a week. Come one, Thomas, give me a chance - give _us_ a chance. _Please_.”

He grabbed Thomas’ shaking hands, pulling them up to his lips, “If you still feel the same after the week away, then I’ll understand. But we gotta give this one more try. Don’t I - _we_ \- deserve that?”

Thomas let out a breath, planting his head on his shoulder, “...Okay,” he rasped out.

Adrian wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close, “Good... You call Ava and get some time off. I’ll start looking online. I gotta head out for a while though first.”

He pulled away and Thomas stayed there, pressing up against the wall for support.

* * *

 Newt got annoyed from time to time. He worked with people, in _retail_ , of course he did. He never really got angry though. But right now? He was furious.

He had been fine the night before, this morning and even on the drive there. He had to remind Minho to remain calm and not to get them ‘escorted’ (thrown) off the premises. As the studio came into sight though, Newt got angry.

He was able to keep it hidden compared to his boyfriend though as Minho stormed into the building.

The receptionist must have recognised them as she greeted them by name, “C-Can I help you?”

Newt elbowed Minho so that he would stop glaring at the poor girl, “Hi, we’re here to see Patrice, please?”

She fiddled with her phone and gave them an apologetic look as it rang a few times, “Hi, Ms. Harkin? Minho and Newt are here to see you...”

She nodded and put down the phone, “She says to go on through. Do you need me to-”

“No, that’s fine, thank you,” Newt chased after Minho as he marched down the hall.

The producer, Patrice, beamed at them as they walked in the door, “Minho! I've got great news!”

_“What the Hell was that?!”_

The smile immediately dropped from her face. The other people in the room straightened and turned their attention to the trio. Patrice rushed into a different room and closed it behind her.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“You know very _damn well_ what I'm talking about!”

Newt grabbed his shoulder, “Minho.”

Minho stepped back and took in a breath. Patrice was staring down at her feet.

“He’s paying you... isn't he?”

She glanced up at Newt, her eyes filled with guilt, “He’s promised to fund us.”

Minho scoffed, “That’s disgusting.”

She glared fiercely at him, “It’ll keep us going and it’ll keep people from losing their jobs. I don’t regret it.”

She glanced back down, clenched hands loosening, “But I am sorry.”

Newt nodded, swallowing down a lump in his throat. He couldn't say that it was okay, or even that he forgave her, but he understood.

“Can you at least give us the video?” Minho tried.

She shook her head, “If it gets out he’ll drop the funding.”

Minho turned, letting out a noise of frustration.

The next thing they know, their shared object of hatred comes waltzing into the office.

Adrian falters when he sees them but covers it with a wide smile, “Hey guys, great show last-”

Minho punched him, landing him clean on the floor, holding his rapidly reddening jaw.

“Minho!”

Minho shook out his hand, “You said I couldn't go after him. But he came to me.”

Adrian stumbled upwards, tensing for a fight, “You fucking psycho!”

As he stepped forward, Newt stepped in front of Minho. Adrian chuckled and Newt swung for him, his fist socking him on the jaw, the place where Minho’s punch had landed.

Minho barked out a laugh of surprise before he pulled Newt back. Patrice stood there, gawking at them, unsure of how to intervene. Newt rubbed his knuckles. That hurt!

“You bastards are going to regret this! I'm going to have you both locked up for-”

“You do that and I’ll release the video of you withholding medication, consequences be damned,” Patrice said firmly, “You deserved that and you know it.”

His hand cradled his jaw, his nostrils flared as he turned his glare to each of them before landing on Minho.

“Fine. But you stay _the Hell_ away from Thomas.”

Minho gave him a savage grin, “Just try and stop me.”

Newt brushed his fingers up Minho’s arm - a quiet warning.

“If I see you at my apartment or anywhere near my boyfriend I _will_ call the police.”

With that, Adrian turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Patrice jumped at the noise and fell into her seat, worrying her hands.

“I'm sorry about that,” Newt offered. He was only a little sorry.

“It’s all right...” she sighed, burying her head into her hands, “I am sorry about all of this though. I really am.”

“Forget it,” Minho mumbled, obviously thankful for her standing up for them, regardless of anything else.

Newt gently grabbed Minho’s hand, his own still throbbing “We’re gonna go...”

As they got into a different taxi, Minho avoided Newt’s gaze, his expression sullen, “What are we gonna do now.”

“...I don’t know,” Newt gripped the edge of the seat, “Yet.”

They’ll think of something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a bit of my Irish might have sneaked in there XD  
> I'm actually really happy with how this chapter went :D


	24. Day 55: The Calm Before

Minho paced back and forth in front of the computer. Since the episode aired, he had been getting several requests to meet and talk about a fitness regime. He was pleased, of course, a little ticked-off that Newt smugly smiled at him every time he heard the distinctive ding of his work messages, but more than that, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the actual business side of things. It was all growing more rapidly than he could ever expect.

He was taking a break from thinking of it all and, of course, when he was trying to clear his head... Thomas came in. He and Newt had both decided that they would be there for Thomas. They just hadn’t figured out _how_ yet.

It was driving him crazy - knowing that Thomas and Adrian were talking about each other’s day, eating together, and sharing the same bed while Adrian could be doing something _else_. He wanted to go down there, beat the living crap out of Adrian and drag Thomas out of the apartment. He didn’t care of Thomas would hate him (okay, he’d care a _little_ bit), as long as he was away from that conniving, manipulative _bastard_.

But the ‘fight’ (if you can even call it that) had made things so much more complicated. The couple had waited for someone to come knocking at their door and charging them, but Adrian must have thought the risk to his own reputation greater than any reward. Still, Minho wondered what Adrian must have told Thomas...

Man, was it satisfying though. It was even more satisfying seeing Newt punch Adrian than it had to punch him himself.

Minho hung his head with a sigh. No progress on the Thomas front.

He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on the last bit to take out his frustration in some way.

He glanced over at the laptop and had a thought... He sat in front of it and opened up a new tab, thinking over what he should type to get the results he wanted.

**Google search: can three people be in a relationship?**

He glanced down the list before clicking on the first thing that came up - a Wiki page for ‘Polyamory’, the term sounding vaguely familiar.

_**Polyamory** (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships involving more than two people, with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved. It has been described as "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy". The term should not be confused with polysexuality (attraction towards multiple genders or sexes), although the two may overlap in individuals._

So, this was a thing. This was actually a thing that happened. He let out a small breath before going back and flicking through the other articles, seeing terms like ‘triads’ and ‘throuples’, articles on the ‘rules’ and the ‘dos and don’ts’. It all seemed like too much to take in, honestly, but it still stirred something.

Maybe he should mention this to Newt - as something to consider.

Just as he closed the laptop, there was a knock at the door. He sighed, not in the mood to see anyone but he answered it anyway.

He scowled when he saw it was that producer-woman. He was thankful that she had stood up for him and Newt but he couldn’t exactly forgive her what she had done. He understood but he still had a damn right to be angry.

“Minho,” she breathed, “Is it just you?”

He gave her a stiff nod, hoping that she would go away but she only smiled and asked to come in.

She sat down without an invitation. Minho remained standing, crossing his arms and making a point not offering her a drink. Newt was the hospitable one, not him.

“I wanted to tell you when you guys came to the studio but things went a little... south, didn’t they?”

Minho made a noise of agreement, hoping she would get to the point soon.

She smoothed out her skirt and looked up at him with a smile, “You’ve been offered a job.”

* * *

Dr. Paige barely looked up from her work as she nodded at Thomas’ request, “You have quite a few holidays saved up. The time off will do you good.”

Thomas almost couldn’t believe how easy it was. He left the office feeling like there should have been more of a fight.

As he began his walk back to the lab, Janson passed him, side-eyeing him along the way.

“Thomas.”

Thomas scowled but wiped his expression blank before turning with questioning brow.

“I saw your television début, seems like you got yourself in quite the predicament.”

Thomas spun around fully to face him but the rat-faced man was already gone. He took a breath to collect himself before he continued on.

Teresa was gone when he got back to the lab, seemingly avoiding him after their argument this morning. He knew she was concerned and that she was just trying to look out for him but there was no need to make him feel like shit while doing it!

This was destroying their friendship but Teresa had to understand that this was his decision to make.

Adrian _did_ deserve another chance. They had been so happy together before. Maybe it _was_ a combination of outside forces confusing his feelings. Maybe spending some time together alone would put everything into perspective.

Thomas got stuck into his work, trying to get as much done as he could before they left for their trip in a few days.

* * *

Newt sighed as he passed the still out-of-order elevator. He was having one of those days where he wanted to just take a shower, crawl into his bed and just sleep for a few years, possibly with Minho wrapped around him.

All thoughts cleared from his head when he opened the door and saw Patrice and Minho sitting on the couch together. Minho shot up to stand as soon as Newt came in, just hovering there as if he was debating with himself whether to go over to Newt or not.

His stomach dropped. Was Adrian pressing charges?

“Is everything... okay?” he asked, faking casual as he hung up his coat.

Patrice looked to Minho and Minho barely spared her a glance. Newt inspected his boyfriend’s expression - whatever was going on, Minho was in some sort of state of disbelief.

“I’ve got a job offer.”

“What?” Newt looked at Patrice, wanting to know if it’s true. And what she had to do with it.

“A modelling agent watches the show and wanted me to ask Minho if he was interested in doing a bit of work for them. They didn’t want to contact him directly through e-mail in case he thought it was a scam.”

“I still think it’s a scam.”

Newt didn’t know how to feel. Happy that someone was offering Minho work. A little proud that a modelling agency is seeking out his gorgeous boyfriend. Worried that Minho will feel obligated to do this for the money.

Patrice shook her head, “I know her - Cassandra. I worked for them as a photographer a few years back. They’re small but they do good work and they mostly specialize in sports and fitness. It’s a great opportunity.”

Minho looked at Newt, obviously unsure.

“Can he have a few days to think about it?”

Patrice bit her lip, “If you want my advice - set up an appointment with them, talk to them and if you decide whether or not it’s for you, no harm done, right?”

Minho and Newt held each other’s gazes before Minho turned to Patrice, “Okay. How do I...?”

She snaps out a business card and gives it to him, “My job as go-between is done. There’s a phone number and e-mail address.”

She got up and nodded to the boys before making her way to the door.

Minho stood there, staring at the card. Newt followed Patrice out and shook her hand, “Thanks for doing this.”

She shrugged, looking away, “I didn’t do anything. Besides, I...” she raised her gaze, “I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Newt smiled gracefully, “I forgive you.”

Patrice nodded, regret still tracing her expression, “If there’s anything else I can do...”

“We’ll let you know.”

He waited until the woman was out of sight before going back into the apartment. Minho was now sitting on the couch, still staring at the card with such an intensity that Newt began to worry that it would catch fire.

“Hey.”

“Hey...” Minho got up and hugged him, “What do you think about all this?”

“I think it’s worth checking out and if you wanna do it, do it. And if you don’t, don’t. Don’t worry about anything else.”

Minho grinned at him, giving him an Eskimo kiss before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Newt reluctantly pulled back, “I gotta go take a shower.”

“Okay, I’m gonna give these guys a call, I guess.”

“You want me to stay?”

Minho smirked, “I can handle it.”

Newt followed along with bravado and slipped away.

When he came back, rubbing his wet hair with the towel, Minho had his feet up and was browsing on the laptop.

“Hey, there was this other thing I wanted to-”

Minho was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. The couple looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Newt moved towards the door but rolled his eyes when he was cut off by Minho. Newt peered over Minho’s shoulder to see an angry woman at the door.

Minho met her aggressive stance with his own, “What do you want?”

Her expression softened as she took a breath, “I’m Thomas’ friend, Teresa. Please, I want to talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: Should Minho take the modelling job? Send in your opinions!


	25. Day 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I can't write Teresa for shit D:

Minho stared down the girl on their couch. Newt was fretting in the kitchen, a damp towel still hanging around his shoulders.

The girl, Teresa, his mind supplied, glanced around the apartment in casual curiosity, uncaring of Minho’s intense gaze.

Minho ducked into the kitchen, not wanting to alone with her any longer. The small kitchen became even tinier when he closed the door behind him.

“Have you ever heard of this girl?”

Newt was pouring the boiled water into the teapot, swirling the teabags around, “Yeah. Her and Tommy met in college, they work together - best friends.”

“What do you think she wants?”

Newt sighed, shrugging, taking in a tea tray, “Take out the biscuits.”

“Why should we-”

“Minho-”

“Okay, _fine_.”

Newt gave her a smile as he handed over a cup. Minho was getting impatient with all of this politeness.

“So, you said you wanted to talk about something...?”

She nodded, looking down at her cup to gather her thoughts, “I need your help. We have to break Tom and Adrian up.”

The couple didn’t respond. Minho looked at Newt and Newt looked at Minho.

Minho crossed his arms, “Why?”

“Because Thomas isn’t happy,” she placed her cup on the small table with a thunk and stood, on the defensive, “He hasn’t been happy and he finally started to realise that. He was going to break up with him and now, now they’re apparently going in vacation!”

Newt shifted, still unsure as what to say, “That doesn’t mean we can just break them up...”

Minho raised a brow, “Do you have any proof? That Adrian’s bad for him.”

Teresa glared, “I don’t need any _proof_! I can see it - I can see the rings under his eyes, I can see him getting thinner and smaller and crawling into himself. I see it _every damn day_! And with you...” her anger evaporated, her voice softening, “He was so much healthier and happier... And that was only after two weeks away from him. That’s all it took. But Tom won’t let go. And it’s killing him.”

Newt just stared at her, thinking about Thomas, his mannerisms and the way he talked about his relationship, and even more worryingly - his own interactions with Adrian. He hadn’t known Thomas long enough to comment on his choices or his life with Adrian. But Teresa has known them for a lot longer.

“Why won’t he let go?” Minho asked.

“...That’s not really my pace to say.”

“You’ve already went behind his back to try and convince two strangers to sabotage his relationship.”

“That’s not-!”

“Minho...”

He didn’t want to know. Not from some stranger at least. If it was something personal to Thomas, he’d rather hear it from him.

“Teresa, what do you expect us to do?”

“I don’t know!” she threw her hands into the air, “All I know is that he won’t listen to me. So, I thought...”

Minho sighed, “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because Tommy doesn’t need someone to tell him how to live his life. We need to be supportive, to show him we’re there and be there when he needs us. If we try to tell him what to do and what not to do, he’s only going to isolate further. And that only helps Adrian.”

Teresa buried her head in her hands, “You don’t understand. I can’t sit by and watch this any more! I just... Adrian doesn’t just seem like... seem jerk, okay? There’s something sinister about him that I can’t get a hold on!”

Newt knelt down beside her while Minho watched on, “It’s not just you. You’re not alone.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything?!”

Minho stepped forward, “Hey!”

“Don’t you care?!”

Minho pulled Newt away from her, “You think this is any better?! What do you want us to do, huh?! Drag Thomas outta there and lock him up?! ‘Cause believe me, I’ve thought about it! I’ve thought about all of it - don’t tell me I don’t care! But that doesn’t make us any better than Adrian - it makes us the same, maybe even worse!”

Teresa had pressed herself up against the couch, blinking back as if she was struck.

Newt wanted to berate Minho, tell him he was being to harsh. But when he got down to it? He was right.

A blank mask fell over Teresa’s face - giving her a cold look, “Fine.”

She took her coat and left, not a single glance back.

Minho huffed out a breath, “I don’t trust her.”

He looked back at his boyfriend for some sort of confirmation, “Newt?”

Newt was staring down at the spot where Teresa had sat, “Should I...?”

Minho approached him, brushing his fingers against Newt’s hand and tilting his head, “Should you...?”

Newt’s eyes flicked to his, “Should I tell him? About what happened...?”

Minho’s hands circled around Newt’s wrists loosely, “I thought we weren’t going to interfere.”

“But how can he make any kind of decision when he doesn’t have all the information?”

Minho moved his hands to Newt’s waist, “Do you want to...?”

Newt leaned against him, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder, “What if he doesn’t believe me...?”

Minho swallowed, “Maybe... we should still try.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Minho huffed out a laugh, “It’s been a while. Maybe I could call him? You got his number, right?”

Newt nodded, moving over to get it.

Not wasting any time, Minho dialled it in. He felt himself go anxious as it began to ring.

_“Hello?”_

Minho’s shoulders tensed as soon as he heard the voice. He glanced over at Newt and plastered on the biggest smile that he could, hoping it would come through in his voice, “Hey, Thomas! It’s Minho!”

He could hear Thomas make a noise in surprise and shuffle about, leaving the room. He spoke in a low voice, as if afraid of being overheard, _“Minho?”_

“Yeah, um... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up tomorrow? Go for a run and catch up?”

Thomas hesitated, _“That... sounds... great! Um... What about Newt?”_

Minho glanced over at said boy, “I don’t know, I think he has to work in the morning, but if you want, we can all have breakfast together at our place?”

_“Oh, um... Maybe we could go out instead?”_

“Sure!” Thomas sounded a little shyer than Minho was used to, and he didn’t like it, “We could go to that corner diner we stopped off at a few times - split a stack of pancakes.”

Thomas’ previous cautiousness melted away into an open laughter that lifted Minho’s spirits, _“Okay! So, where should we meet?”_

“We could meet at the diner and take a run around - it’s about a halfway point between our places, right? See you at seven?”

_“Sure! See you then.”_

Minho tossed the phone over to the couch as soon as Thomas hung up, “You working tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Can you meet us at the diner?”

“Yeah... This isn’t like an ambush, is it?”

“I’ll get him prepared, don’t worry! Let’s just see how this thing goes, okay?”

* * *

Thomas’ face broke out into a grin, excitement stirring in his gut. It was wrong to be more excited for a run than a vacation but he couldn’t help it. He glanced at his reflection and scratched at the scruff that had been growing over the past few days.

He ran a hand through his growing hair and tugged on the ends. It was the first time in a while that he had properly inspected himself in the mirror. Maybe it was time to clean up a bit. And not just at the prospect of seeing Minho! Or Newt...

“I’m going out for a bit!” he called out.

“Where?” Adrian yelled back from the living room.

“Think any barbers will be open?”

“You finally gonna get that thing shaved off?” Adrian joked, “Thank God!”

Thomas’ lips twitched up as he left the apartment.

He got his hair trimmed and his face shaved. He even stopped off for a hot dog on his way back. He’d need all the energy he could get for tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was unanimous! Minho will be taking the job ;) Thanks to all who commented!


	26. Day 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Paddy's Day!  
> Sorry I didn't update last Saturday. The workload for college was high and I just couldn't bring myself to write the chapter. But you know, it felt like something was missing... And I think it was talking to you guys! I missed it so much. Seeing as we get the day off on St. Patrick's Day here in Ireland (Idk if they do that anywhere else) I decided to write the chapter and just upload it  
> No guarantees I'll write a chapter this Saturday but we'll see :P  
> Without further ado - enjoy!

All the concerns and anxiety that Minho had, had washed away as he ran with Thomas.

It was like riding a bike, or knowing every word to a song your haven’t hard in years - they fell back into place seamlessly. They joked and bumped shoulders as they ran. Occasionally, one would take the lead just to tease the other. As they ran at the same pace, Minho would bump out his hip to push Thomas and a war would ensue.

It was funny to think that Minho was ever at all worried about seeing him again.

But, as they reached the end of their run, it all came back to him.

He glanced at Thomas. While the boy had a content smile on his face, there were dark rings under his eyes and his skin was pasty pale. He had always been slim but now he seemed thinner - almost ill. Minho wondered if Thomas was looking after himself. He knew he was absent-minded. He would forget meals and work on too late, his own thoughts too loud to get any sleep. Thomas needed to learn how to take better care of himself - and he needed someone to push him to do so.

They hadn’t really talked about anything of worth. It was mostly passing jokes and teases and getting one foot in front of the other, but as they reached the café, Minho wondered about how all this would go down.

As they reached the last corner, Minho slowed just as Thomas was about to break out into the last sprint. Minho didn’t feel like ‘winning’ today.

What if this went south and he would never see Thomas again?

He would always have Newt but the thought still...

“Minho?”

Thomas was a few steps ahead, looking back at him with concern etched onto his face.

Minho plastered on a smile, “Yeah? Let’s take a breather before we head in.”

Thomas gave a hesitant wall but still leaned against a wall, taking in deep breaths as he stretched out his legs.

Minho began his own cool-down routine but kept his attention on Thomas. Even though he and Newt had confessed their feelings for each other, he still felt guilty - like his feelings were wrong.

“Newt’s meeting us in there.”

Thomas almost hit himself in the face with the speed he dropped his arm, “Yeah? Great.”

Minho watched him. Newt had told him everything that had happened. So, was Thomas nervous to see Newt again after the fight, or because he tried to kiss Newt?

“Minho...” Thomas shifted his gaze as he bit his lip, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Minho said nothing. He simply tilted his head in question.

“Um, never mind.”

Minho didn’t know whether to be annoyed or relieved. This day would be heavy enough.

This wasn’t about him and Thomas. Or Newt and Thomas. Or even him, Newt and Thomas. This was just about Thomas. And Adrian.

Still...

He didn’t know what he would do if Thomas was interested in Newt, but not him...

But that was for another day. Possibly. If they could even get through _this_ one.

He just smiled and gestured for the door, “Let’s head inside.”

* * *

Newt had been sitting in the café for half an hour.

Not that he was ‘waiting’, he had known that Minho and Thomas’ run would be a while. But he couldn’t stand to wait in the apartment any longer. So, he had walked down and ordered a water. He had already drank two glasses and had been to the bathroom three times (though that was probably out of nerves more than anything else).

The waitress that passed gave him an annoyed look as he sipped his water. He had told her that he was waiting for someone but she was running out of patience if her scathing glares was anything to go by.

Or she recognises him as the guy that always comes in with Minho and hates him for that instead.

He can’t really blame her but can’t help but be a little smug either.

He straightened in his seat when he saw Minho enter the café but his heart jolted when he saw Thomas.

He didn’t think about what had happened, or about what was going to happy. He didn’t think.

He just hugged him.

Thomas froze in his arms, but it wasn’t long before Thomas was hugging him back. Newt buried his head into Thomas shoulder, not caring in that moment if it would be considered too intimate, too familiar.

“Hey,” Thomas whispered.

Newt pulled away and grinned back at him, “Hey. It’s good to see you.”

Thomas smiled, “You too.”

Newt looked to Minho to see him smiling too and he led them back to his table.

When the waitress came over and smiled flirtatiously at Minho, Newt knew that he was right.

After they ordered, Newt took in a deep breath before he asked, “So, how have you been?”

Thomas gave him a lop-sided smile, “Good.”

And so they caught up. They talked about work, Newt told a few funny stories about weird customers, Minho told Thomas about his business and his meeting with the modelling agent in a few days (Thomas was ecstatic and encouraged him to at least hear what they had to say) and Thomas told them a bit about his new project.

Minho teased Thomas about forgetting lunches but Newt knew from personal experience that that was Minho’s way of masking worry.

It was nice though - really nice and Newt was very close to chickening out of telling Thomas what they were going to in the first place.

And then, Thomas told them about his and Adrian’s trip. How they were going to New York for two weeks and if things went well, they were thinking of going to travel Europe.

He seemed so excited. It made Newt even more hesitant to burst his bubble. But he knew that he had to tell him and he had to tell him now.

He looked at Minho for support and his boyfriend gave him a small nod.

“Tommy...”

Thomas snapped out of whatever daydream he was having and gave Newt a patient smile.

“Um, about Adrian...”

Thomas frowned, seemingly knowing where this was going, “Newt, I know how you-”

“Thomas,” Minho interrupted, “Listen to what he has to say. Then, you can say or ask whatever you want, but just, please, listen to him first.”

Thomas scowled but took a deep breath. He nodded, first to himself and then to Newt, his face neutral, “Okay.”

Newt gripped at his jeans, unsure of how to start. The knot in his chest loosened at Minho placed his hand over his.

“When I was staying with him... Adrian, he... He took my medication - he hid it from me. He told he that he... flushed it. It was for- um, my depression and I- I wanted to wait. I thought they would show it on our episode but... He paid them to make him look good, so... Tommy, I-”

He hadn’t watched Thomas’ reaction, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to make it through. But just then, he glanced up at Thomas, he halted.

Thomas’ nostrils flared, his jaw clenched so tight he could see the muscle jumping.

He stood up abruptly, his chair screeching across the floor so loudly it made half of the café flinch. His breathing was heavy and his head bowed, “I have to go.”

And he was gone like a shot.

Newt could feel tears well up. Minho looked torn between staying with Newt or going after Thomas. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he pulled Newt towards him, resting his head atop of his.

“It’s okay. We just- We just have to give him time.”

Newt clenched his eyes shut, “He doesn’t believe me.”

* * *

Thomas stormed into the apartment, slamming the door shut. Adrian wasn’t there and Thomas immediately went to their medicine cabinet.

Not there.

He checked all the other spots he could think of, but he already had a feeling where they were. Finally, when he had looked everywhere else, he went into his- _their_ bedroom.

There was a bedside locker at each side of the bed. One for Thomas, and one for Adrian. They kept whatever kick-knacks in there. It was their own individual space that every couple needed. Thomas had never before looked in Adrian’s.

He wrenched it open.

It didn’t take long before he found it, sitting there so innocently.

Thomas picked up up the bottle, inspecting it with shaking hands.

His anxiety pills.

He gritted his teeth, feeling angry - betrayed. But then he sobbed.

His shoulders trembled and he curled in on himself.

He had tried so hard to make it work, but this wasn’t worth it. None of it had been worth it. So many people had tried to tell him, to help him. But he wouldn’t accept it.

And what did he have now?

Some fancy apartment he hadn’t wanted. A controlling boyfriend that didn’t love him.

He had fight after fight with his best friend. He had pushed Newt away. And who knows what Minho thought of him?

When he heard the front door open, he stopped crying. It was like a switch - from wrenching sobs to a cold anger.

He stood up and wiped away the tear, the bottle clenched in his hand.

When he saw Adrian, he lost all control. He threw the bottle. It hit the wall just beside Adrian’s head, the pills flying everywhere.

Adrian ducked down, “What the _fuck?!_ ”

“ _Why the hell were you hiding them?!_ ”

“What are you-?” realization seemed to dawn on Adrian, “You went through my stuff?!”

“Newt told me what you did, Adrian! You _sick_ son of a bitch!”

Adrian furrowed his brows, “Newt-? Thomas, he’s lying!”

“So, you didn’t take his pills?!”

He scoffed, “Oh, boo-hoo. He can’t survive three days without getting depressed? He can’t survive in the real world.”

Thomas punched him. Hard.

So hard, he might have cracked a knuckle. He shook out his hand in pain.

When Adrian recovered, he advanced on Thomas, backing him up against the wall. Thomas felt a flash a fear but swallowed it down as he pushed him away.

“Have you been doing that this whole time?! Hiding my pills and making me think I was going fucking crazy?!”

“I knew your family history-”

“Don’t you fucking-!”

“Those things are addictive, Thomas,” his eyes softened, “I was just looking out for you.”

Thomas watched him before growling, “Bullshit! No wonder you could never get a fucking job, Adrian - your acting is fucking terrible!”

The soft look vanished, “Hey!”

“I’m done - we’re done. I’m taking my stuff and I’m leaving.”

Just as he turned, Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna go to them? You think Minho’s gonna leave Newt for you? Or that Newt’s gonna leave Minho? You won’t find anyone else, Thomas. You’re gonna be alone. No one’s going to love the kid whose druggie mom left on the side of the road. _I’m_ the only one who’s _ever_ going to love you. You leave me and you’ll have _no one_.”

Thomas shuddered but still pulled away, “I don’t care. I don’t care if I’ll always be alone. Being alone is ten times better than being with someone like you.”

Adrian’s face dropped. He stood there as Thomas packed his things and walked past him, leaving the apartment.

It wasn’t until he was in the lobby did he hear Adrian coming after him.

“Thomas! _Thomas!_ ”

He entered the taxi and muttered Teresa’s address to the driver.

_“THOMAS!”_

Adrian looked both furious and devastated. Thomas couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was leaving.

And he was never coming back.

* * *

_Three months later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay! So, I think this will be over soon? It may be another chapter or two depending on how it goes but, yeah, I think we're pretty close  
> And I know I'm gonna get ridiculously sappy at the end notes then so, I just wanna say this now (though I may be repeating myself from previous chapters)  
> Never rely solely on one person. Always have others to support you. If a relationship is making you feel uncomfortable, whether it's romantic, familial or with a friend - talk to someone about it. Preferably, someone unbiased towards that person, but certainly someone you can trust  
> Look out for the warning signs - I can't list them all but certainly compulsive lying and making you feel guilty all the time stick out from my experience  
> You're never as alone as you think and feel free to talk to me (whether anonymously or not) on my tumblr at [here](http://www.sakurasapprentice.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Love you guys, feedback is as always appreciated!  
> I have a little bit more after the timeskip planned but not the 'getting together' so give me your suggestions! Or any other ThoMiNewt scenes you'd like to see!


	27. Day 146

Thomas moved through the crowd as quickly as he could, looking for-

“Teresa,” he breathed.

She grinned, sweeping him into her arms and holding on as tight as she could.

“I told you, you didn’t have to meet me at the airport,” he smiled, grateful that she was here nonetheless.

“Like I could miss this. You have to tell me everything.”

* * *

Minho switched the alarm off just as it was about to go off. He glanced over at Newt and sighed in relief when his boyfriend didn’t stir.

He crept out of bed and stretched up, biting back a groan. He tip-toed to the other side if the bed and kissed Newt on the temple, grabbed his clothes and slowly made his way out the day.

“Minho...?” came a croaky voice.

Minho’s shoulders tensed as he inwardly berated himself.

“You going to work...?”

Minho smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, “Yeah... Did I wake you?”

Too tired to lie, Newt nodded, his eyes glazed over.

As much as he hated waking Newt up, he loved seeing him like this - his blonde hair rumbled, his eyes full of sleep, his voice deep...

Minho had better go before he got any ideas.

He ran a hand through Newt’s hair, kissing him on the lips.

“You know I like seeing you off...”

Minho smiled, “I know... But you’ve got work in a few hours. I wanted to let you sleep.”

“Will you be gone all day?”

Minho shrugged, “Every photographer’s different...”

“I don’t know why you have to go so early anyway... Honestly, what could they possibly do?” Newt gestured to Minho’s body in some tired outrage.

Minho chuckled, “You’d be surprised.”

Newt nuzzled into the pillow, already drifting off again.

Minho was almost out the door when he hear Newt mumble, “I love you...”

Minho leaned on the door frame, watching his boyfriend for a moment. He felt this... perfect contentment.

“Love you, too,” he whispered, needing to say it but not wanting to wake him again.

It was easy to be this tender, in the quiet of their room, in their tiny apartment - the room their own.

He loved him so much.

* * *

Over the past three months since Minho had signed on with Rosa’s Modelling Agency,  
he had worked a few jobs. Nothing huge, but the money was good - better than anything he had had before anyway.

The most gruelling part was sitting still while the stylists fussed over him, but as Rosa’s mostly dealt with health and sports, there wasn’t usually much that had to be done.

The actual photo shoots were easy enough. He just followed the directions and that was it - there was no real thinking in it for him. Apparently, he was good. Some of the other models would tell him what a natural he was while others gave him a wide berth (jealous, according to the friendlier models).

He had made a few new friends, actually - a few models he did regular work with. They weren’t as stuck up as he initially feared. It was just like any other job - some were friendly and easy-going and there was the occasionally jerk that took things far too seriously.

He was sitting in one of the make-up chairs, replying to the artist every so often but trying to stay still for the most part, when someone ran towards him and tackled him.

It happened so fast and yet everyone else was frozen around them.

Whoever it was kneed him in the gut but before they could get another hit in, Minho had come to his senses and shoved his attacker away with his feet, giving the others the opportunity to hold them back.

“What the hell is your problem, Adrian?!” one of the models cried out.

Minho got up and had a good look at him.

Physically, Adrian had not changed since Minho had last seen him, but he looked furious. His face was flushed with anger as he struggled against the two guys holding him.

_“That fucker and his bitch are the reason why Thomas broke up with me!”_

One of the stylists had their hand on Minho before he could step forward. But then the words settled in and Minho smirked.

Thomas broke up with him.

He hadn’t heard anything about Thomas in the past three months. After their last encounter, Newt hadn’t wanted to try reaching out again and hadn’t mentioned him since. Minho hoped that after some time they would try again but was beginning to give up hope.

But this was news - good news.

“ _What_ on _earth_ is going _on?!_ ” the photographer was finally on the scene.

Minho’s make-up artist came forward, “Adrian attacked Minho, Madam Monique.”

She turned to Adrian, “Get out of my studio.”

His jaw dropped, “ _What?!_ ”

“My studio is not a wrestling ring and I will not have violence here. Get out. Before I call the police.”

He looked as if he were going to say something before his mouth snapped shut and he stormed out, pushing everything he could on his way.

Madam Monique watched him with a scowl but her expression softened as she turned to Minho.

“Oh, you poor dear... Are you hurt? We can reschedule-”

“No, I’m fine. Besides he didn’t hit my face,” Minho laughed, absent-mindedly clutching his stomach.

She shook her head, “No, I will not have someone work when they are injured. I will have a car take you home and you will get paid for the day. Call me tomorrow if you are still hurt.”

Minho tried to object but the fierce woman was already talking to her secretary and Minho was being led out the door.

He felt ridiculous but he couldn’t help but smile.

He couldn’t wait to tell Newt.

* * *

Newt was curled into himself, staring ahead but not really looking at anything.

He felt so useless. He had to call in sick to work after he was unable to get out of bed that morning.

He clenched his eyes shut. He was, on one hand, glad that Minho was out all day. He should be able to collect himself before Minho got back. He’d still have to tell him that he took the day off, but it was better than Minho seeing him like this.

On the other hand... he wished that Minho was here.

It was days like this when everything crept in - that he wasn’t good enough for Minho, that he was holding him back, that if he wasn’t so weak, maybe Thomas would have believed him.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to go down _that_ spiral...

Everything was going so well... sometimes he thought that maybe he was ‘better’ and then he would have days like this - days when, for no reason, he couldn’t drag himself out of bed.

He knew that getting out of bed, that actually doing something, would help. He should go outside, or hell, even just move to the living room.

He would-

In five more minutes.

Newt’s head shot up when he heard the front door open and close.

Minho. _Shit._

Minho was humming until he came into the room, seeing the curtains still closed and a blonde head peeking out from under the covers.

“Newt?”

Newt whipped the covers off and hugged Minho, “I’m sorry. I called in sick but-”

“Hey,” Minho tipped Newt’s chin up, “Mental health day.”

Newt hugged him again but pulled away when Minho winced.

“Minho?”

“Adrian... was at the photo shoot...”

Newt bared his teeth, “That bastard-!”

Minho grabbed him by the arms, “Hey, hey. I’m fine. Just a little bit tender is all.”

Newt pulled away, still furious.

“He lost the job and I got sent home with a pay check on the way and besides... I don’t really care.”

Newt looked at him in question, trying to figure out that glint in Minho’s eyes.

“Thomas broke up with him.”

Newt froze. And then he almost buckled with relief.

“He said it was our fault. He believed you.”

Newt couldn’t do anything but gape. There was still so many doubts and questions swirling in his head, “Where is he?”

Minho shook his head, “I don’t know. But the important thing is he’s not with Adrian... Right?”

Newt leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder, nodding. He was suddenly so tired, but happy. Thomas had believed him - at least enough to look into it.

“It stinks in here.”

“Hey...!”

Minho chuckled, “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna join? No funny business! Just...”

Newt smiled, “Okay.”

When Newt was having days like this, he could never find the energy to shower but he could never refuse Minho. He loved it when Minho washed his hair and he loved cleaning Minho. Doing something for someone else always made him feel better and he knew that’s what Minho’s intention was.

He was extra gentle when it came to Minho’s stomach and he winced at how red it was.

“Minho, that’s going to bruise...”

Minho smirked, “Worth it.”

Newt couldn’t help but laugh.

That evening, they were just about to head out for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

Newt glanced back at Minho in question, wondering if they were expecting anyone. When Minho shrugged, Newt moved to open the door.

It was Thomas.

The first thing that struck Newt was that Thomas had gained back all the weight he had lost and more, slightly more toned and muscular than he was before. Not close to Minho, but it strangely suited him. His skin was tanned with a nice healthy glow that made Newt smile.

He looked _good._

_Really_ good.

Minho was at his side at an instant, just as in awe as Newt was.

“Hi,” Thomas’ voice shook, “Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more but I decided to split this into two chapters  
> Sorry!  
> Happy Easter to those that celebrate it!


	28. Day 146 - Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the press - Enjoy!

Newt and Minho stood there, unmoving, causing Thomas to shift his weight from one foot to the other.

Finally, Newt snapped out of it and moved to the side, “Of course! C-Come in.”

Thomas tried to stop himself from shaking - his anxiety was working overtime and while the medication helped a bit, he still felt like his heart was going to burst. He was terrified but he knew from the moment his feet had landed on American soil that he would have to do this - he wanted to do this.

He gave the apartment a quick glance around. Not much had changed since he was last there (although a few pieces of furniture looked new, including a couch) and yet it felt different. It felt complete in a way it hadn’t before, now that he was there with both Minho and Newt for the first time.

Even though it had been months, he felt comfortable there, like a knot in his stomach loosened and he just wanted to sigh in relief.

“I wanted to start by saying... I’m sorry.”

Minho and Newt shared a curious glance before drawing their attention back to him.

“What for?” Newt asked.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “The way we- The way I left things. I didn’t realise until a few weeks ago, that I didn’t even say thank you - or anything really... I just left and, um...”

Minho’s eyebrows pinched together, “We get it, but...”

Newt bowed his head, “I thought you didn’t believe me.”

Thomas took in a sharp breath, “...I wasn’t sure how you guys would have... I’m so sorry, Newt!” He took Newt by the hand and looked him in the eyes, hoping that his feelings would come through, “I did believe you. But when you told me, I just had to see for myself, you know? And then everything happened so fast- I should have thought of you sooner, Newt. I’m sorry.”

Newt nodded, squeezing Thomas’ hand and flashing him a smile, “I forgive you.”

Newt couldn’t just say ‘it’s okay’. He understood what happened, but he had still been torn up about it. He wasn’t angry though, he couldn’t bring himself to be.

Minho’s voice held a light air of scolding, “Just think about these things a bit more, yeah? Don’t just rush in.”

Thomas nodded, biting his lip. He was still angry at himself. He should have at least checked in with them before he left. But he hadn’t been thinking... and at least it seemed like something they can get past.

“So, what happened?” Newt asked.

Before Thomas had realized, Minho had guided him to sit down on the couch - and he took the offer gladly.

He waited for Newt to come back from the kitchen, Minho giving him a reassuring smile while Newt made some tea.

He felt this ease envelop him that he hadn’t felt in a while. He was relieved that things were going well so far. There was a tiredness about it though - having to trudge up everything that had happened with Adrian again...

He smiled gratefully at Newt as he handed him a cup. He let it warm his hands a little first, staring down at it before he could start...

“After I you told me... I went back to the apartment and looked for my medication. I had to find some evidence, I had to see it with my own eyes... And there it was, in his cupboard. Half the time I thought I was going crazy, I-” he took in a breath, still staring down at his cup and charging on, “He got back and I confronted him. ...I just lost it. It was the last straw, you know? Him hiding it, the way he treated you... And it was like... Everything that had been going wrong with our relationship just kinda mounted up and... We fought, he said some things...”

He hadn’t told anyone about what Adrian had said. Logically, he knew it was a crock of shit. Adrian knew his insecurities and knew exactly what buttons to press. Still, the words haunted him, swirling around when he was at his lowest.

“I left. I stayed at Teresa’s a few days and got everything in order. I took some extra time off work and booked the next flight I could. I started in Spain and went across as many countries as I could. I was in a different place each week! I’ve always wanted to do something like that but I was always too scared to go by myself. It was kinda lonely sometimes but it was worth it! I... I feel like I got back a part of me that I had lost, you know?”

Minho and Newt listened intently. They could see the change in him, that was for sure.

“I had a lot of time to think... about us...”

Minho leaned forward while Newt glanced between him and Thomas, wondering what was going to happen next.

“I spent so much time beating myself up for trusting you guys so quickly - for feeling so- so close to you both,” he looked down, embarrassed, “And I _don’t_ know you guys that well. But... I’d like to... If you guys, um-”

Newt hugged him, unable to hold himself back any more. Thomas could feel his eyes grow glassy as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Newt whispered and Thomas had to bury his head in Newt’s shoulder to try and not embarrass himself further.

He glanced over at Minho who grinned and joined in as he held them both tightly, causing the boys to laugh.

In the warmth, Thomas himself dozing off before it was sadly interrupted by the other two pulling away.

“When did you get back?”

Thomas rubbed at his eye with the heel of his palm, stifling a yawn, “This morning.”

Newt scowled, disapprovingly, “Thomas!”

Thomas sent him a cheeky smile, “I wanted to clear things up as soon as possible.”

Minho shook his head, “You should get some rest.”

Thomas rose from the couch stretching, “Yeah, I guess the jet-lag is setting in... I wish we had more time to catch up though.”

Minho glanced in Newt, searching for approval, “You could crash here for a few hours and we could catch up after, if you want.”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, tempted, “I don’t want to impose...”

“Tommy,” Newt smiled, “We want you here.”

Thomas blushed but didn’t fight them as he shuffled off to the bedroom, mumbling about sending a text to Teresa.

* * *

“Wow. First time seeing him in months and we already got him in bed.”

Newt hit Minho on the arm as he chuckled.

Newt laid back, sighing as his head hit the comfy leather of the couch. His eyes twitched when Minho began poking his arm.

He turned his head, “What?”

Minho stared at the spot he continued prodding, “I wish you had talked to me about Thomas...”

Newt flinched, “You didn’t either.”

“We promised each other that we would always find someone to talk to - even if it wasn’t each other.”

“I know... This was just... harder.”

“Maybe we should talk about it now.”

Newt sat up straight, his eyes flitting to the bedroom door, “ _Now?!_ ”

“We need to be sure we wanna do this before we even mention the possibility to Thomas.”

“He _just_ got back. I’m glad he got away - it looks like it was good for him but now he’s gotta deal the emotional fallout of everything.”

“I’m not saying we ravish him as soon as he wakes up! I just wanna know if we’re still on the same page - I don’t want anyone agreeing to something just because the other wants it.”

Newt placed his hand on Minho’s arm, “...I still do... Do you?”

Minho gave a hesitant nod before wiping his hand down his face as he gave an aggravated sigh, “There’s just so many cons.”

“Like what?” Newt had been thinking about this a lot. He knew that things could get pretty complicated, pretty quickly.

But it was so rare that Minho opened up. Their ‘communication rule’, while it worked was mostly in place for Newt because of his history.

“ _If_ Thomas feels the same way and _if_ we get into this... three-way relationship. We could never get married, we could never have kids...”

“I could live without getting married. I didn’t really think I could until recently anyway.”

Minho nodded, agreeing that he felt the same.

“I’m sure we could work around the kids thing. We were always going to have to adopt or get a surrogate anyway. If we looked into it down the road I’m sure we could figure out something.”

Minho lowered his head, “Yeah. And that’s if things go long-term. But then there’s risks that we’re always gonna have to face you know? Like if someone falls out of love with one but still wants to be with the other. It could turn into some weird love-triangle thing - or... two of the three could decide that they want to be together but...”

It struck Newt suddenly that Minho thought that would be him - that Minho thought Newt and Thomas wouldn’t want to be with him. He grabbed Minho’s hand, raising it to his lips.

“I can’t say that there isn’t a chance that could happen... It’ll be the hardest for Tommy... We’ve been together, and known each other, for so long. And he’d be entering this brand new...”

They shared the silence for a moment, both lost in thought, when Newt cleared his throat, “What are the pros?”

“Thomas...” Minho said simply, “And you... I love you, Newt. This isn’t me trying to find some sort of fulfilment or anything. I’d be happy to spend the rest of my life with you. But then I think about Thomas, and the idea that maybe we all feel the same way about each other and it’s- It’s crazy but also... kinda wonderful.”

Newt pulls himself into Minho, placing his own cheek against Minho’s, “I think it’s worth the risk. Every relationship can go wrong. And this would have extra complications but... I think if we don’t try... We’ll regret it.”

Minho nuzzled into him, closing his eyes.

Newt continued, “I don’t think there’s any point in making any more decisions until we know how Tommy feels. And then we can face things as they come.”

Minho hummed and Newt could feel him drifting off.

He jostled him, “Hey, how about we run out to the store and get a few things and by the time Tommy wakes up we can have dinner ready.”

Minho reluctantly moved and wiped at his eyes.

“Or maybe you wanna take a nap too?” Newt teased.

Minho grinned, “Nah, I’m just... happy.”

Newt smiled in return and pressed up close to him. He gave him a peck on the nose before turning away, shushing Minho when his laughter grew too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I thought I would have wrapped this up by now!  
> I don't wanna drag the 'get together', but I still want it to feel natural, you know? But the main plot is, essentially over...  
> So! I wanted to ask!  
> Should I wrap this up (with time skips, etc) asap or! Do I just keep going and see where it takes us? Cause I have no plan and I know sometimes fics can ruin themselves if they just don't know when to finish - so I want your guys' opinions/advice  
> Let me know!


	29. Day 146

Thomas began to stir from his slumber when he smelt something good.

Really good.

He hadn’t gotten a proper meal since he had landed and his stomach now growled with a vengeance.

He opened his eyes to see a brown paper bag being waved tantalizingly in front of his face. Just past it was Newt’s shit-eating grin, mischief in his eyes. Leaning on the door frame was Minho, with one hand over his mouth as the rest of his body shook with held-back laughter.

Thomas moaned, mumbling, “...You guys suck.”

Newt had an expression of mock-hurt. He pulled the bag away, “Does that mean you don’t want it?”

Thomas whined, stretching his hand out fruitlessly, “No, gimme!”

“Nope, not in here,” Newt turned around and left the room, leaving Minho who was now bent over laughing.

Thomas’ stomach grumbled but Thomas couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. Seeing Newt tease him and hearing Minho laugh without restraint-

Well, let’s just say it was a nice way to wake up.

* * *

Thomas played with his food, a frown on his face, “I’m so sorry, Minho...”

Minho had told Thomas about his little run-in with Adrian only that morning.

Minho shrugged, “Not your fault. Besides, I could take him.”

Thomas scowled, “Yeah, but what he did was _way_ over the line. And it’s not like it’s your fault anyway! _I’m_ the one that broke up with him!”

“After we helped you realize what a manipulative bastard he is,” Newt pointed out.

Thomas laughed and Minho looked down at his food, trying to hold back a smile. The three of them eating dinner like this... It felt right. Minho found it hard not to get too comfortable.

Newt looked over at him concern, “How are you, by the way?”

Minho huffed out a laugh, “I’m fine- Hey!”

Newt had tugged Minho’s shirt up to reveal an angry bruise. Newt flinched in sympathy while Thomas looked like he was going to murder someone.

He banged his fist on the table, standing up, “I’m going to _kill_ him!”

“Hey, hey!”

Minho and Newt were by his side in a shot, preventing him from moving any further.

“I can’t believe he would just _attack_ you like that!”

Minho felt a flutter in his chest. He had, and always would, fight his own battles. He didn’t need anyone ‘defending his honour’ or any shit like that. But still, he had to make sure not to let it show and accidentally encourage Thomas any further.

“Hey, look at me,” Minho cupped Thomas face, holding him in place, “I’m fine, okay? I don’t want you anywhere near that guy if you can help it.”

Thomas stayed frozen for a moment, staring at Minho with wide eyes. He nodded and glanced away, waiting for Minho to let go of him.

Minho held still for a few more moment before pulling away, glancing at Newt to make sure he didn’t step over any lines.

Thomas’ shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry. I just...”

“It’s okay,” Minho smirked, “Just don’t go running off slaying any dragons, okay?”

Thomas tilted his head in confusion, trying to decode Minho’s words when Newt bumped his hip against his.

“Help me clean up, yeah? We’ll let the injured rest.”

“I thought he was ‘fine’.”

Minho spread himself across the couch, throwing his hand up to his forehead as he groaned dramatically, “Oh! Ahh... Can’t... help... In too much... pain! Owww~”

Thomas and Newt shared a look before rolling their eyes simultaneously and breaking out into laughter as they moved to clean up.

* * *

The three boys talked until midnight. Minho talked about his clients and how modelling was going. Newt talked about funny customers and his run-in with curious toddlers. Thomas talked about his travels and the people he met.

They moved around the living room, switching places every time somebody went to the bathroom or to get drinks, until at the very end they were each on the couch.

Minho was stretched out across the couch, his head on Newt’s lap while his legs overlapped with Thomas’.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence when Thomas’ phone chimed. He quickly checked it and held back a sigh of disappointment, “That’s the taxi.”

Newt frowned, “You sure you don’t want to spend the night?”

Thomas smiled, but shook his head, “Nah. I gotta head into work in the morning anyway so...”

He trailed off but gathered his thoughts as he made a move to go, patting Minho’s leg in a silent request to let him up.

Newt moved as well, “I’ll walk you down.”

Thomas couldn’t find it in himself to protest as he waved to Minho, “See you later, Minho.”

Minho grin and raised a fist, “Don’t be a stranger.”

Thomas returned the grin as he bumped his fist against Minho’s, “I’ll try.”

Newt and Thomas made it out without a word, comfortable walking down together in silence.

When they made it outside, Thomas turned to Newt, “So... um... I guess I’ll be-”

“Tommy...”

Newt leaned in but caught himself, pulling back. Thomas stared at him, wide-eyed, unsure of how to read that.

Newt stepped in and drew Thomas into a hug, “What Minho said,” he pulled away, his hands still on Thomas’ shoulders, “You come by any time, okay?”

Thomas placed his each of his hands over Newt’s wrists, his thumb stroking across Newt’s skin. Newt almost shivered at the innocent touch, his eyes glued to Thomas’.

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed out.

They both jumped when the taxi beeped its horn, hurrying Thomas along.

Thomas laughed awkwardly, “I’d better get going.”

Newt squeezed his shoulders, “Yeah.”

They both stepped away from each other, Thomas rubbing the back of his neck, still feeling the warmth of Newt’s skin on his hands, while Newt coughed into his fist.

Newt leaned against the wall as he watched the taxi drive away.

When he went back into the apartment, Minho was staring up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head.

Newt bent over him and kissed him upside down.

Minho hummed, “Was that good?”

“The kiss?”

“No, well, yeah. But tonight?”

Newt smiled softly, “It was kinda perfect, actually.”

Minho grinned, sitting up, “Right? I... I really think this could work.”

Newt nodded, “I think so too. I was actually thinking we could invite him out to meet everybody.”

Minho chuckled, “How are we going to tell them how we met?”

Newt shook his head with a smile, “I guess we’re going to have to tell Alby and Frypan the full story. Them at least. For now. I think it would be good for Thomas to make new friends. And he already met Alby, right?”

Minho nodded, “Briefly.”

“Great. Well, let’s go to bed.”

“I think I might stay up a little longer.”

“Okay,” Newt waggled his eyebrows, “Guess you’re not feeling up to it. I understand.”

Minho practically shot up, “Wait, I didn’t know you meant _that_!”

* * *

Thomas watched the lights as they passed by, thinking about the night he had.

It was so good to see them again, but it slapped him in the face how bad he had it. He had hoped that after the three months away, his feelings would have at least dampened and that seeing them together would be the push he needed to get over them, but it only made things worse!

He couldn’t tell if he wanted that kind relationship or if he wanted to be in that relationship. His mind went back to what Teresa had said - how three people could be in a relationship.

He shook his head.

There was no way that either Minho or Newt would want to be with someone like Thomas, never mind the _both_ of them.

He wasn’t good enough.


	30. Day 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this guy will not give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays guys - college has been Hell and I haven't had as much time to myself as I'd like

Thomas fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, glancing quickly at Teresa and looking away again.

“So, too much?” he threw his arms out, gesturing to his outfit.

Teresa hummed and tugged at his tie, “A little.”

“I hate ‘smart casual’,” Thomas grumbled, “And I hate bars.”

Teresa smiled, “You could just cancel.”

Thomas threw his head back, “No. I’m meeting Minho and Newt’s friends tonight, I can’t cancel now!”

“Ditch the tie and roll up your sleeves, show off those arms.”

“Next to Minho? They’ll look like spaghetti.”

Thomas followed her advice though and Teresa ruffled his hair causing Thomas to scowl. He stepped back and checked his phone, “Is it too early to go? Are you sure you don’t wanna come?”

Teresa shrugged, “I don’t need to impress your boyfriends.”

“That’s not-!” Thomas rolled his eyes, giving up.

Teresa kissed his cheek, “You’ll be fine! Stay for an hour and if you feel uncomfortable, come home. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Thomas smiled, a little unsure but he went anyway.

He had never been comfortable at the bar scene and it reminded him a little too much of his time with Adrian. It was funny how blissfully unaware you can be when you’re with someone and then when you have some time to reflect you realize how shitty it was - the big things are obvious, but then the smaller things creep in like throwaway lines said in a poison-tinged tone or an inconsiderateness that was easy to brush off before...

He swirled the water in his glass, wondering if he should take up drinking when an arm snaked around his shoulders.

“Hey Tommy.”

Thomas smiled up at Newt and then at Minho at the other side of him as he punched him lightly on the arm.

“Hey guys!”

* * *

Things were going surprisingly well. Minho and Newt had taken Thomas over to the big group of people. Apparently they kept in touch with the running team from high school, but while everyone seemed to get along, they seemed to be divided up into smaller groups.

Thomas had already met Alby and they talked for a while about the community centre. Thomas promised himself to swing by the next chance he got - apparently the kids needed help with their science homework. Alby was a calming presence in the group and Thomas liked talking to him when Minho and Newt were caught up in something else.

Frypan was everything Thomas expected him to be from Minho’s stories. He had kind eyes, a wide smile and fully formed beard. They fell into a quick and easy friendship and Thomas found himself settling in.

The rest of the gang flew by in blurred faces, Thomas jumping in from one conversation to the next. The only other person that stood out was a stern-faced man named Gally who was coming over with a few strange looking bottles.

A band was playing and Newt had to lean in to speak lowly in Thomas’ ear, “Maze Brew. Gally just went into business recently so that’s what we’re out celebrating.”

Thomas long gulp and almost spit it all out again. Despite the urge, he swallowed it down and erupted into a coughing fit.

Newt and Gally laughed while Frypan thumped on his back unhealthily.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Newt smirked.

“Hey!” Gally shoved him, taking his own bottle and chugging it down.

Frypan’s hand lifted up to be replaced by a gentler one, “You okay?”

Minho’s eyes were teasing and his smirk made Thomas briefly want to punch him in the face. But his touch was light and gentle, rubbing back and forth in a soothing manner.

Thomas nodded, trying to hold back another round of coughing, “Yeah. Just not much of a drinker.”

Minho’s smirk softened to a smile, inclining his head towards Newt who was taking a swig, “Now _there’s_ a man who can hold his beer,” he laughed, his hand never lifting from Thomas’ back.

Thomas wanted to lean into it when he caught someone’s eyes at the bar. It was one of Adrian’s friends, speaking on his phone and gesturing wildly as he kept looking over at Thomas.

It felt like the air was thickening around him, like he couldn’t breath but he was choking on it at the same time.

Newt raised an eyebrow, quietly asking if he was okay.

Thomas smiled sheepishly, “Bathroom.”

He got up but stumbled a little as he looked around. Minho tugged at his sleeve, pointing him in the right direction. He rubbed the back of his head and excused himself.

As soon as he locked the door he gripped the sink. He had been there long enough, it wouldn’t look so bad if he left now - but he didn’t _want_ to leave! He was having a good time, getting to know Minho and Newt’s friends and hearing crazy stories like the time Minho dressed as Spider-man for Halloween and managed to stop a convenience store getting robbed or how Gally almost convinced Newt to join a cult so that he could get with one of the members (although Newt was adamant that he did not almost join).

Thomas liked that he felt like he belonged, like he’s been ‘one of the gang’ all along...

So what if Adrian came?

He splashed his face with water. Seeing Adrian was an inevitability but he couldn’t handle it yet. There were too many uncertainties.

Thomas tried not to let it show on his face when he approached the table again.

“Hey, I gotta go.”

Thomas internally cringed when he saw Newt’s fall in disappointment. Minho looked up from his conversation with on of the guys Thomas hadn’t talked to... Ben?

“You calling a cab?”

Thomas shrugged, “Nah, I’ll walk. It’s not far.”

Newt shook his head, “Call a taxi - it’s late. I’ll wait out with you. Minho?”

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Thomas said his farewell to the others and followed Newt out the bar, ducking his head as he passed Adrian’s friend.

Newt was already on the phone with a taxi service. Thomas watched him, leaning from one foot to the other. He wanted out. He was willing to walk even if there was a chance he’d get mugged. Waiting around gave Adrian too much opportunity.

Hanging up the phone, Newt turned to Thomas, “You okay?”

Thomas nodded, giving Newt a weak smile.

It was clear to see that Newt was the caretaker of the group and it hadn’t surprised Thomas one bit.

“Yeah... There’s only so long I can stay in a bar though,” he joked.

Newt gave a light laugh.

“Um...” Thomas felt like he had to say it, “Thanks for inviting me out though. I really...”

He trailed off as it began to drizzle. It quickly became a downpour and the boys ran for shelter under the small overhang of the bar’s roof. They pushed themselves against the wall.

“You can head back inside, I’ll wait for the cab,” Thomas called out over the rain.

Newt shook his head, little droplets that clung to his hair flying everywhere.

“Thomas!”

Both boys looked across the street at a figure running towards them.

“Adrian?” Newt edged in front of Thomas but Adrian slowed to a stop only a few feet from them.

“Thomas...” he sounded so broken, Thomas almost felt sorry for him for a moment, “It’s so good to see you...”

Newt tugged at Thomas’ hand, “Let’s go inside.”

Thomas allowed himself to be guided until Adrian lurched forward and yanked him back by his jacket. Newt turned and shoved him away, “Don’t touch him!”

Adrian grabbed Newt by the collar, bringing him in close.

“Adrian-!”

_“Get your hands off of him!”_

Minho was standing at the door, looking angrier than Thomas had ever seen him.


	31. Day 151 - Actions Speak Louder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure this is the confrontation some of you were looking for ! *hides*  
> Also, possible trigger warnings with mentions of suicide, read the notes at the bottom for more info

Minho had been talking to Ben when Thomas came over, his pale face causing concern. He had murmured something about having to go when Minho caught the eye of someone familiar sitting at the bar.

Newt walked Thomas out and after staring at the man for a few moments, it finally clicked in his head.

He was one of Adrian’s friends - and one of the more obnoxious ones for by. He had hit on Minho numerous times throughout Adrian’s ‘parties’ while insisting it was ‘just a thing that bros did’. Whatever the hell that means...

He stalked his way over, wondering if he had said anything to Thomas to make him act that way. The guy immediately looked nervous as Minho approached, looking around frantically as if he were about to bolt.

Minho crossed his arms as he stopped in front of him.

“Heeeeey, Minho! How you doin’ man? What’s going on?”

“What did you say to Thomas?”

“Whaaat? Thomas is here? I should go and say hi.” He made a move to stand but Minho pushed him back down.

“Is Adrian here?”

He snorted, “Do you think Adrian would be in a place like this?”

Minho scowled. The bar was nice enough, pretty average, certainly not bad. But then again, Adrian doesn’t do ‘average’. Minho raised an eye brow.

“I... might have called him though.”

Minho let out a growl of frustration, turning around to find Thomas. Now.

The idiot grabbed his shoulder, “Hey, man, come on! What’s you’re problem? Why you gotta screw things up between them?!”

“I’ll screw up your _face_ if you don’t lift your hand.”

He drew his hand back as if he were burned and Minho continued on his way.

Minho stopped at the door. Thomas looked as if he was on the verge of a panic attack and Newt...

Adrian was fisting his collar, his face in close.

His blood boiled.

_“Get your hands off of him!”_

Adrian glanced over at Minho and seemed to snap back into his senses. He released Newt from his hold and stepped back, shaking his head.

“Sorry...” he mumbled.

Minho was by Newt’s side in an instant, pulling him further away from Adrian. The guy was probably hammered and it looked like he could do anything right now.

He looked over to Thomas, wanting to grab him as well. Thomas looked kind of lost, just standing there, staring at Adrian like he didn’t know _what_ to do.

“Tommy...” Newt breathed out.

“Thomas...” Adrian stepped forward, causing Minho and Newt to tense, “Thomas, please.”

“Go home, Adrian.”

“Thomas, come back to me. I miss you so much. Please. These past three months have the worst... I _need_ you.”

As Adrian took a step forward, Thomas took a step back, shaking his head.

“I can’t. I don’t-” Thomas was choking on his words.

Minho made a move forward but Newt gripped his arm, silently telling him to wait. Minho didn’t want to wait - nothing good could come of this. It was just going to keep getting worse and worse.

“Please, please, please-please-please. _Please_ ,” Adrian was moving towards Thomas. Newt gripped Minho’s arm tighter, digging his nails in as of to stop himself. “I’m nothing without you, Thomas. I can’t so this. I’ll kill myself, Thomas, I’ll do it.”

Thomas took several steps back, “You can’t _say_ that! That’s not funny and it’s not fair and you _know_ that!”

It was like a switch flipped and Adrian was on him in an instant.

_“You fucking piece of shit! You think you can just leave me?! You’re nothing, Thomas, you’re fucking **nothing**!”_

Newt reacted before Minho did. The next Minho knew, Newt was trying to wrench Adrian off of Thomas. Adrian pushed him away and shoved Thomas against the wall. Minho finally snapped back to his senses when he heard the audible smack of Thomas’ head hitting stone.

He tackled Adrian, socking him on the jaw when they both tumbled to the ground. Minho didn’t let up for a second, not even as Adrian got his own hits in.

He could hear shouting and arms were pulling him up. He struggled until he saw it was Gally and Frypan.

Adrian tried to come at him again but was stopped by Alby.

“You better not fucking try it.”

Adrian’s friend from the bar came flying out, scrambling to Adrian’s side. He threw Adrian’s arm over his shoulder, “Come on, man, let’s just go!”

His head was ducked down as he walked past them, Adrian in tow, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Frypan and Gally let go of Minho, stepping back.

“Who the hell was _that_?!” asked Frypan.

Newt shook his head, muttering, “We’ll tell you later. Taxi’s here.”

The three boys climbed into the car. Newt thanking the other guys and talking to the driver.

Thomas kept his head down the whole way there.

* * *

Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, keeping him in place.

“This is going to sting,” he warned, as he pressed the ice pack to the back of Thomas’ head.

Thomas jerked forward, hissing.

“Told you.”

Thomas barely managed a chuckle as he leaned back into it.

Minho came out of the bedroom in fresh clothes - a pair of grey sweats and a plain white tee - and laid something similar out for Thomas. He wiped his face down in exhaustion. Newt watched him with concern. That’s the second time in a week he got into a fight with Adrian.

“Are you two okay?” Minho asked.

Newt nodded but Thomas stared ahead. Newt wondered what he was thinking about. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry... I should go.”

Minho stepped forward to say something but then pulled back at the last second.

Newt shook his head, “Tommy, you’re in no state to go anywhere tonight. And you’ve got nothing to apologize for.”

“It’s all my fault.”

Minho spoke up this time, “Hey, you’re not responsible for anything that asshat does.”

Thomas’ head whipped up but he winced, pressing the icepack in tighter, “And what if he _does_ kill himself? _That’s_ on me. That’s _my_ fault.”

Newt could feel the situation getting out of hand. He didn’t know how to make this better.

“That would _not_ be your fault. And he’s just saying that to manipulate you.”

Thomas’ breaths quickened, his head bowed, “My mother... she... She killed herself when I was fourteen. He knows that. Why would he...?”

Newt’s shoulders tensed. He wasn’t equipped to handle this! He glanced over at Minho who seemed frozen in place. He squeezed Thomas’ hands in his own, “I’m sorry. About your mother. Adrian he... Using that... He’s just a bad person.”

Thomas’ shoulders began to shake as he clawed his hand through his hair, “I thought... I thought I was past this... It’s like... Any time I think I’m moving forward, I get pushed back to square one.”

Minho knelt down in front of him, finally able to move again, “Have you thought about getting a restraining order?”

Thomas huffed out a laugh, “Doesn’t that seem a little extreme?”

Minho narrowed his eyes, “Not if he keeps pulling shit like this! Besides, it’s as much for his safety as for yours. If I ever see that guy again I might hang him up from his balls.”

Newt wrinkled his nose, “That means you’d have to go near them.”

“Believe me, that’s not a pleasant experience,” Thomas joked through the tears.

The laughter died off into a silence before Thomas spoke up again, “I’ll think about it. But I don’t wanna go that far just yet.”

Minho nodded, seemingly placated.

Newt fiddled with the hem of his shirt, mulling something over. Minho tapped his knee, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Have you considered seeing a counsellor?”

Thomas immediately shook his head, hissing again at the sting of his head. “I went for a while after my mom... It didn’t help.”

“Were you forced to go?”

Thomas hesitantly nodded.

Newt couldn’t help but smile, “That’s probably why.” He twirled a loose thread between two fingers, “I had to go for a while, and it didn’t help. But then-” he glanced at Minho, “-someone knocked some sense into me and I opened up. It helped - talking to someone without worrying about what they might think. You may not think it, Tommy, but you’ve been through a lot. It won’t solve everything, not by a long shot, but it could get you started.”

Thomas stared at Newt for a moment and nodded slowly, “I guess... One session couldn’t hurt, right...?”

Newt smiled, “Okay, get some sleep.” He leaned in and kissed Thomas’ forehead before freezing, floating there. Thomas stared at him with wide eyes.

Time had stopped, at least that’s the way it seemed to the boys. Only the ticking of the clock contradicted them.

Minho fudged Newt aside and planted a sloppy kiss on the same spot, “Okay, we’ll get you some sheets for the couch, but you’ll have to tuck yourself in!”

He grinned at Thomas who blinked in confusion, a wet spot on his forehead from Minho’s slobber.

* * *

In the safety of their bedroom, Newt raked his hand through his hair as he began to freak out, “What did I just _do_?!”

Minho was trying to bite down a smile. While he was aware of his feelings for both boys, he was still surprised when he didn’t feel jealous. It was just a little too endearing.

“Acting the mother hen - nothing new.”

Thomas was now safely asleep on their couch (despite saying otherwise, Minho had in fact tucked to him, which Thomas both found hilarious and horrifying).

They settled into bed, turned onto their sides to look at each other.

“Do you think he’ll be okay.”

Minho smiled softly, sleep overtaking him. He pressed a kiss onto Newt’s lips and whispered, “I think he’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-warning. Adrian threatens to kill himself if Thomas refuses to get back together with him  
> Also, Thomas briefly mentions that his mother committed suicide when he was 14
> 
> \---
> 
> This is nearing an end folks! I hope that wasn't too rushed but I finally felt it was the right time  
> College is still pretty hectic but hopefully I won't leave you guys hanging  
> Til then!
> 
> \---
> 
> Edit  
> For those of you who've already read this chapter - I changed the ending  
> At the time, I just wanted to finish it, but after re-reading I decided it wasn't the way I wanted things to go so I changed it


	32. Day 200 - Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! For those of you who read the last chapter I changed the second half so you may want to read it again (it is the same up until they're back at MiNewt's apartment)  
> Apologies for the unintentional hiatus! Things have been crazy and I just haven't had the time or energy to write  
> I'll talk more at the end - for now here's the chapter!

Thomas took a sip of water, tapping his fingers on the arm of the plush leather chair he was sitting on. It was odd how you can be comfortable and yet uncomfortable at the same time. It was his sixth counselling session and he still felt this way.

The woman studied, her glasses tipped down her nose and notepad perched.

Eventually, the glass was empty and Thomas no longer had an excuse to not talk.

And he also now needed to pee.

“So...” he licked his lips, even though they were still wet from his drink, “Bad idea?”

The woman, Maria, shook her head, “I can’t say whether or not it’s a bad decision or not, Thomas, that’s not what I’m here for.”

Thomas wanted to sigh. He figured she would say that.

“You want to.”

It wasn’t a question, “Yeah, I do, but... I’m scared.”

She nodded, finally pushing her glasses up, “Let’s look at the possible risk and reward. If you tell Minho and Newt about your feelings, what are the risks.”

“That I’ll lose them,” Thomas had to look away. The possibility was hard to swallow, “They’ve helped me so much and I feel closer to them now than Teresa who I’ve known for years. And now that I’m friends with Alby, Frypan and the others... If I lose them, I lose everyone. I’ll be alone. Again.”

“Except for Teresa.”

Thomas hesitated but nodded, “Except for Teresa.”

“And that’s worst-case scenario?”

“I guess... Well... Actually I think causing a rift between Minho and Newt would actually be worse. I don’t think it’d happen but... if it did, I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

“Even if one of them returned your feelings?”

Thomas gave a slight nod, “To be honest, I don’t know what I’d do. But I’d definitely feel bad about it.”

“So, if that’s worst-case scenario, what’s best-case? Both of them returning your feelings? We talked about polyamorous relationships in our last session, are you still unsure about it?”

Thomas shifted in his seat, “It’s best-case scenario,” he agreed. “But I don’t think that’ll happen. I mean... what are the chances, right? Besides that, best-case is them staying my friends and me eventually getting over it. That’s why I wanna get it out in the open. So, I can move on.”

“Do you think you’re ready to start dating again?”

“Like meeting someone new and starting from there? No. But with Minho and Newt...” he looked away, hiding his wistful smile, “We hang out. A lot. Just the three of us. And sometimes I think... I mean, we don’t do anything particularly ‘couple-y’ but... I just feel so... at ease? And to add a new dynamic to that. I’d like it. But, I don’t know. It’s probably wishful thinking.”

Maria didn’t agree or disagree. “What’s the most likely outcome. Think logically - as a scientist.”

Thomas took a breath and thought about it. His anxiety had him prone to jumping to the worst possible outcome and seeing it as the only one. Taking a step back, he looked at everything with a scientist’s eyes, taking into consideration everything he knew about Minho and Newt.

“It would be... awkward for a while. They won’t return my feelings but they would try to stay my friends. Eventually, I would get over it, and hopefully we could make it out as platonic friends. It would probably put us at a distance but at least I wouldn’t lose them. Not completely, at least.”

“And is that a desired outcome.”

Thomas picked at his nails, “Not ‘desired’ but it’s not awful. In the long run, it’s-” Thomas sighed, his shoulders drooping.

“‘In the ‘long run’...?”

“It’ll be better for me. To get over it. I’m happy to be around them but sometimes... my chest feels so... tight. It hurts, you know?”

Maria jotted something down in her notepad before giving him her undivided attention, “So, what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna tell them,” he mumbled, not all that confident in his decision.

* * *

As he walked down that now all too familiar hall, his confidence did not grow. He needed to do this today or he would inevitably chicken out.

At this stage in their friendship, Thomas would usually knock and come right in, but today he had regressed. He stood there for several minutes, questioning his very existence when a very confused looking Newt answered the door.

“Tommy,” he smiled, his eyebrows still pinched, “Come on in- are you all right?”

It was as if his anxiety had swept away and a new determination set in. His shoulders set, he walked in with purpose, clapping Newt on the arm as he passed.

Minho was browsing Netflix (a welcomed new feature) when his eyes shifted to Thomas.

“You bring snacks?”

Thomas raised the plastic bag in reply only to find it snatched out of his hand seconds later as Minho rummaged through, pulling out the food he wanted.

“So what do you feel like watching tonight?”

Newt nudged him over to the couch and before he knew it, he was sitting in-between Minho and Newt as Newt grabbed the remote and took over browsing.

“Actually!” he stopped, realising that his voice was raised.

The other boys looked up at him in surprise. Thomas cleared his throat.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something first.”

Sensing the seriousness in Thomas’ tone, Newt placed the remote back on the table while Minho swallowed his mouthful of Jelly Babies and dropped the bag carefully on the floor.

Thomas had to turn his head back and forth to look at them. When that didn’t work, he stood up and backed away, scratching the back of his neck.

They watched him with concern, glancing at each other before they drew their attention back to him.

Thomas took a calming breath. He was probably worrying them. He needed to spit it out.

“I love you,” the words felt heavy but once they had dropped, the rest came rushing out. “The both of you. From the start, I- Minho,” he directed his gaze at Minho, feeling that this was the best way to start, “That first week, I fell for you. And I felt so bad and then I met Newt and it was worse cause not only did I fall for someone else’s boyfriend but- that guy was pretty great too. And then I fell for you too, Newt. I love the both of you. Individually and together. And I know, I _know_ it must sound ridiculous and I’ll give you space and whatever time you need, but I- I don’t want to lose you - either of you. I can get over it. I’ll try.”

They weren’t saying anything. Thomas could not risk even a moment of silence.

“You mean so- _so much_ to me and I’m sorry I have make things awkward but I have- I _have_ to. Cause I’m falling for you more each and every day and if it keeps going- I don’t know if I could go back. It might already be too late. And I feel like there’s so much more to say but I can’t-” he shook his head, giving a self-deprecating laugh, “I can’t think of anything more to say and I _knew_ I should have written this all down.”

He hadn’t meant to say so much. He had only wanted to put his feelings out there. To be acknowledged and then quickly locked away. But now he was completely exposed.

And they still hadn’t said anything.

Minho was the first to break out into a smile, “I love you too, you shank.”

That seemed to break Newt out of whatever trance he was in as he slapped Minho’s arm, “Minho! Tommy, we... I love you too. And I still love Minho,” his face took on this tiredness as he continued monotonously, “Despite it all.”

“Hey!”

It was Thomas’ turn to gawk.

This... hadn’t been considered (well, it _had_ been, but never _seriously_ ).

Minho took Newt’s hand in his, “We’ve talked about a few times now. We wanted to say something earlier but...”

“We thought that after everything with Adrian, you might need a little more time.”

It was Minho’s turn to grimace, “Believe me, it was challenging.”

“S-So, you both... We all...”

Minho swept in and kissed him. His lips were sticky from the earlier sweets and soft from whatever balm he wore at the shoot this morning. His hands were firm at his waist. They barely broke apart before Newt came in. His lips were drier but his touch was gentler. Minho still had a hand on his waist while Newt cupped Thomas’ cheek.

Thomas’ heart hammered in his chest as his face went scarlet. Where the words had barely registered, the kiss (kisses) had made things loud and clear.

He felt dizzy, his knees ready to buckle.

“Wha... What-?” he licked his lips, both Minho and Newt following the sweep of his tongue, “What do we do now?”

Newt tugged him back over to the couch, to which he gladly followed, “We still have a lot to talk about. But tonight...”

“Netflix and chill,” Minho grinned savagely, but broke it with a yelp as Newt pinched him.

“ _Just_ ‘chill’. I’m ordering a pizza.”

Minho pretending to pout but smiled as he offered Thomas the remote, sweeping a hand through Thomas’ hair. Newt’s foot rested by Thomas’ leg, barely touching but ever-present as he made the phone call.

There was still so much to ask. So much buzzing in his brain. But for now, he was happy to settle in and let revelations sink in as they left the deeper talks for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.....  
> I'm pretty sure next chapter will be an epilogue  
> I know a lot of you wanted to see the development of the relationship past the get-together but honestly? I feel like I may have run out of steam for this story  
> The past few weeks have been very stressful and I would hate for this story to become even more disjointed when it's had such a good run  
> I am thinking of making this a series with accompanying shorts so some things you guys wanted brought up may still be covered  
> Let me know what you want to see in the epilogue! I'll leave all the sappiness and thank yous to the end notes of the next chapter (if it is indeed the last and I don't accidentally write another 10 chapters like I did after the 'show' finished)


	33. Epilogue - Losing Count of the Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to finish things off  
> xx

Thomas’ breath was laboured, his legs shook as his chest constricted. Everything felt like it was pulled in tight, and yet, like it would all fall apart at the same time.

_‘I can’t...’_

Minho ran passed him with a victorious whoop and Thomas groaned. He slowed and toppled over onto the grass.

“No more...”

Minho had his hands on his hips, a shit-eating grin on his lips, “Giving up?”

“Screw... you... Minho...”

He opened his eyes and yelped as a dog was peering over him curiously before giving him a slobbery lick.

Newt laughed, “Lucy!” He tried to scold.

Lucy was a little Jack Russell they had gotten at the animal shelter only a month ago. She was white with brown speckles along her back and patches on her ears and one over her eye.

Minho offered Thomas a hand up, steadying him when he wobbled. Newt tugged on the small dog’s leash as she danced on her paws, wondering what they were waiting around for.

Newt tilted his head, “Lunch?”

* * *

After lunch at the boys’ favourite sandwich shop, the three went to the grocery store.

Newt secured Lucy to the pole, crouching down to her eye-level (not an easy feat as the tallest of the three). “All right, Loopy-Lu, we’re going to be right back. Don’t get into any trouble, okay?”

She spun in a circle, whether that was in agreement or not, Newt couldn’t be sure.

As he stepped away Lucy whined and Newt pulled himself back.

“Maybe I’ll-”

He was suddenly lifted by the waist and deposited into a cart. He whipped his head back to see Minho nonchalantly pushing the cart, whistling.

Thomas’ shoulders were shaking, he bit hard down on his lip to contain his laughter.

He had the two cutest boyfriends ever.

He patted Lucy on the head and followed after Minho.

Newt grumbled about being in the cart (although he could just simply step out without any trouble) while Minho got the items on their list, dropping a bag on Newt’s head.

When he yelped, an older woman glared at them, her mouth set in a stern frown.

Thomas bowed his head as he passed her and blushed when an attendant asked Newt to get out of the cart (Thomas ended up pushing Minho around when the coast was clear - a rotation forming).

* * *

The boys manoeuvred around each other to put the groceries away quite quickly. In the old kitchen, the three of them standing in there at the same time was near impossible, never mind moving around.

When they decided that they all wanted to live together, a new apartment was in order. With the three of them working, they could afford something a little more comfortable. It wasn’t lavish like Thomas’ apartment with Adrian (after all they wanted to save for a house some day) but it was certainly a step up from Newt and Minho’s old place.

It was still a little awkward at times. They had a spare room that one of the boys was meant to be living in, as the landlord had assumed, but they had a king-size bed that more than made up for it.

There were bumps as well. They had lost a few friends once the three-way relationship was revealed, including Gally, but that may be because he seemed to dislike Thomas more than their ‘life-choices’.

They were also filled with insecurities. Thomas was still so new in this compared to the other two, they knew so much while he was still learning and he felt on shaky ground sometimes. Newt sometimes hid his depression - forcing his feelings down to try and be happy, worried that if he was too much trouble, they would drop him. Minho simply could not believe that he was with these two amazing people. His work took him away more than he would like and thoughts of them being happier without him would set in.

But these were obstacles they’ve worked through. The fights were forgiven, although the lessons that came with them were not forgotten.

Adrian would still try and get into contact with Thomas from time to time, but each time grew further and further apart. Thomas had heard in passing that he had moved to New York by the orders of his father to ‘get his life in order’. Thomas felt a twinge of pity and nothing more.

He though of him from every once in a while - not about the things he did or said, but rather about how he had led them to Newt and Minho. After all, if Adrian hadn’t wanted to that show, he may have never met them...

He thought one night about how his life would be different if he hadn’t. And then found that there was no point in thinking about it - that he didn’t want to think about it.

Newt managed to get a new job closer to their new place, working in a toy store during the day. It didn’t pay as well as the one at the gardening centre but it gave him the time to go back to school - spurring him on to take online classes to get a degree in child care.

Minho’s modelling career was starting to get a following. Sometimes people stopped him on the street and asked for his autograph. He got an agent who talked about movie deals and guest-appearances. It was a road that Minho wasn’t sure if he wanted to wander but his boyfriends remained a solid support.

They were _all_ a support to each other. Their plans for that night acting as another example.

They went about their business, watching TV, cooking dinner, pointing out funny things they found online, when the power went out.

As the first roll thunder passed, Minho shivered. They moved into the bedroom, Minho laughing at the fort they had prepared earlier.

“We wait out the storm together,” Thomas said in all seriousness, his arms full of snacks.

Newt switched on the battery-powered fairy lights and coaxed Lucy inside. She curled up on his lap, tucking her head against him.

They changed positions throughout the night - heads on laps, hands through hair, legs entwined. They played cards, swapped stories and shared secrets.

By the end, Minho was in the middle, Newt to his left and Thomas to his right. Each of them were drifting, barely staying awake as they whispered about their dreams for the future.

The heat from being Newt’s little spoon was getting uncomfortable while his arm that was underneath Thomas was losing circulation.

It wasn’t perfect.

But it sure felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished! Thank you to all those who have read, left kudos and for leaving such lovely, wonderful comments  
> I started this just before my final year of college and now I'm finishing it as my last semester ends  
> It's been rough but this fic has been a really good escape  
> I can't think of what more to say! I can imagine myself writing one-shots for this in the future but most likely not until they start promoting the Death Cure and when inspiration hits  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this half as much as I've enjoyed writing it  
> xxx


End file.
